


A Phosie archive

by TTBear



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hosie, Hot Sex, Hot Tub Sex, Incest, Kissing in the Rain, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nudism, Nudity, Original Character(s), Other, Public Sex, Revenge, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex in a Car, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character, Transgender, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, Work In Progress, henelope - Freeform, phosie, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTBear/pseuds/TTBear
Summary: F/F/F just a warmup.  P/H/J





	1. Chapter 1: Teasing

Hope's Diary.  
________________  
Dear Diary,

I'm okay. I know that I'm okay. But, do people who are okay feel this anger inside of them? Do people who are okay feel hungry all the time? Do people who are okay select and seduce? I don't know what I'm feeling and I don't want to know. It feels good. It feels right. It feels like it's me. But it's not. I know all these feelings aren't coincidental. Today counts a year since Lizzie died in the merge. And since her death I've had these feelings. But I have another feeling. One I can't hide nor deny. One that I can't just forget. Love. It's a bitter word. A word that could drive people crazy. A word that killed my father. And my mother. And practically everyone I've ever known.  
But I don't fear death. I need to know her. I need to. It's not a want. I swear it isn't. She's beautiful. And I don't care who I hurt along the way, I just have to know her.  
I think I love her. Which is stupid considering I am incapable of loving. I thought she was just HBIC at first. But as I'm getting to know her a little more, I realize that she's not all that bad.  
She's calling me now. See you tomorrow.  
______________________________________________

“Hey.- Yeah.- Sure.” Hope hangs up and falls on her bed. She exhales heavily and smiles. She lays there and imagines what would happen tonight with the girl of her dreams.  
“Josie!” screams Hope, hoping the young siphoner could hear. And of course she could. In just a few seconds Josie came bounding down the hall to Hope's room.

“You were calling me. What's up?” asks Josie

“She wants me to hang out with her.” says Hope jumping up and down like a four year old on drugs.

“Hope. Chill.” says Josie. She didn't know how to feel. On one hand, she was happy for Hope. But on the other, she didn't want them to be together.

“Hope, you know, I like her too.” says Josie as quietly as she could. She hoped that Hope couldn't hear. But of course she could.

“Oh? Really now?” Hope narrows her eyes.

“Yes! You never ask me if I'm okay or what's up! You would never know I liked her.” screams Josie.

“Josie. You're just sleep deprived. Stop screaming.” Hisses Hope.

Josie takes a huge breath. She inhales until it gets painful to inhale anymore.

“She called me. She said let's hang tonight.” says Josie finally breathing in a steady rhythm.

“What?” says Hope.

Josie smiles proudly. “I think she likes me.” says Josie, disregarding her bestfriend's feelings.

“Josie you fucker. Why do you have to be so pretty?” asks Hope. “I mean compared to me. Damn.”

Josie blushes. “What?.”

“I mean, she obviously likes you more.” sighs Hope. “You're so cute and fluffy. And I'm rough and trashy.”

Josie slaps Hope's arm plafully. “Don't say that about yourself. And plus, maybe she likes it rough.”

Hope smirks. “JoJo? When did you get corrupted?”

“Corrupted?” Says Josie almost offended.

“Yeah. Corrupted with these sex references.” answers Hope.

“Since I met you and your sex addicted ass.” spits Josie.

“You love my ass.” Smirks Hope turning around and slapping her ass. “Don't you, Josie?”

Josie was at loss for words. She watched Hope turn around, she could've stopped that. She watched as she slapped her ass through her shiny leather pants. She could have damn well stopped that. But, she didn't. It was true, she did like Hope's ass. No. She _loved_ Hope's ass.

“fuck, Hope.” says Josie softly.

“What?”

“That is so hot. You should pull that stunt tonight.”

“what? Slap my ass?”

Josie nods.

“Josette, you're just sleep deprived.”

“I. Am. NOT!” She shouts slapping Hope in her face.

Josie covers her mouth and watches as the red patches on Hope's cheeks disappear.

“Hope. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-”

Josie screams as she feels Hope charge into her and pin her to the floor. She sat ontop of Josie and started to choke her.

“Don't you ever slap me!” she shouts, her yellow eyes coming to life.

Josie supressed a moan. She liked the idea of being choked. She tried to listen to Hope, but Hope wasn't making it easy either. She was sitting ontop of Josie's thick thighs and she felt the warmth they generated. Josie was sure she damn well had just gotten wet. Like wet, wet. Like _super_ wet. Hope felt it and bounced off of her.

“What the fuck Josie! Did you just piss yourself?”

Josie doesn't answer. Instead she just strokes her probably bruised throat.

“I'm sorry about that.” says Hope apologetically.

“It's fine.” Josie mumbles. “I deserved it.”

Josie paces to the door before being stopped by Hope. “Please don't go.” says Hope.

Josie half smiles. “Fine.”

Hope smiles and sits on her bed. “Am I a bad person?”

Josie sighs. “Not really. You do what you do. You can't control it all of the time.”

“I can though.” Says Hope. “And I need to get dressed out of these day old clothes.”

“Sure.”

They sit in silence for a while before Hope decides to strip infront of Josie.

“Hope. Dignity!” Josie covers her eyes.

“What? Where?” Jokes Hope.

“I'm serious.” says Josie.

Hope doesn't respond verbally. She takes Josie's soft yet rough hands and strokes them along the inside of her thigh.

“Hope... no.”

Hope smirks. “Do you like what you feel?”

Josie withdraws her hand. “You are so incredibly horny. So I'm not answering your question.”

Hope smiles and sits on Josie's lap. She faced Josie and put her hands on her waist.  
“How about a lap dance?” suggested Hope.

Josie opened her eyes and looked at the fully naked godess sitting on her wet thighs. Just a moment ago, they were slightly fighting and now they were moments away from doing something dirty as hell.

Although it took Josie almost all of her strength, she managed to contain how horny she was getting.

“Hope, no.”

“ _Please_.” she dragged her word. “I'll be a good girl. And I'll let you control me.”

Josie looked at Hope, who was currently grinding away on her lap.  
Josie flipped her and Hope so that Hope was on the bed looking up at her.  
She pinned Hope's wrists to the bed. Hope giggled and wrapped her legs around Josie's waist.

“Hope, we can't.” Says Josie gritting her teeth.

“Yes, we can.” replies Hope pulling Josie down with her legs.

“No. We- we can't.” stutters Josie. She was drooling at the fact that Hope had just spread her legs, inviting Josie in. Calling her.

“I'll beg you. I'll do what you want. I'll call you daddy. I'll tie my wrists to the bed posts. Whatever it takes to get you to fuck me.” whispers Hope.

Josie's center was comepletely soaked.

“And then what will we be?” she asks. “Bestfriends or Lovers?”

Hope dropped her smile. “Josette, stop being stubborn. My pussy is pulsing right about now and if you don't help me get rid of it, I'll do it myself. 5 seconds. 5- 4...”

Josie was confused. 'How horny is she?' She thought. Hope was losing her patience. She'd never met anyone who was as loyal as Josie. Eventhough Josie was a single beauty, she would never fuck anyone. Or would she?

“2- 1.” Hope sighs as she watches Josie looking at her naked figure.

“You asked for it.” Hope mutters as she sucks her delicate fingers. She played with herself. She pushed a finger in and out of her hungry pussy at an incredibly slow speed. She moaned.

“This could be you, JoJo.” she says.

Josie didn't know how to react. How would she react? She went closer to Hope, climbing onto the bed and looking at her through her legs.

“Do you want another 5 seconds?” she asks taking her middle finger out of her very much wet cunt.

Josie nods slowly.

“5-” Hope starts. Josie clasps her hand over Hope's mouth.

“Shut the hell up and kiss me.” says Josie leaning down to kiss Hope.

Hope removed Josie's hand from over her mouth and leaned up to kiss her bestfriend.  
Josie smiled and put a finger infront of Hope's lips, stopping her from kissing her. Hope pouted.

“Do you want me?” she asks.

“So, badly.” Moans Hope.

“That's not the right answer.” Josie says flipping Hope into a doggie style position.  
“Now you get a punishment”. Josie slapped Hope's cherry ass.

“Do you want me?” she asks again.

“No! I _need_ you _so_ badly. I need you deep. I need you to torture my wet cunt. I need you to play games with me!” begs Hope flipping around and sitting on Josie's lap again, on her own accord. “Give it to me.” she whispers against Josie's pouty lips. She wrapped her arm round the back of Josie's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. Josie stroked Hope's waist and pushed Hope away. Hope looked at her confused and watched as she removed her clothing. Josie wandered back to Hope and lay down on top of her.  
She stuck out her tongue. “where do you want me?” she asked.

“inbetween my thighs. So deep in me.” Hope grasped the bedsheets.

“That's where I thought you wanted me.” Whispered Josie inbetween Hope's legs.

Josie looked up at the shorter girl, who begged with her eyes. Josie decided to play games with her so, she put her tongue on her slit and probed at her sensitive bud. Hope squirmed around on the bed.

“Please...” she moans.

Josie carried on probing aware of Hope's urges. Hope thrust her hips forward and in an instant, Josie's tongue was inside of her.

“Oh, God, Yes!” screams Hope as she bounced up and down on Josie's tongue. Her breasts jiggled and looked as if they were ready to jiggle off. “It feels so good!”

Josie retreats her tongue from inside of her. “Did I tell you to move?” she asks.

Hope shakes her head.

“Now, you have to be punished.” Says Josie standing.

“No, I'm sorry.” says Hope sitting up.

“Lie down.” Orders Josie. Hope smiles and does as she's told.

“Do you have a strap on?” asks Josie.

Hope's body lit on fire and images of what Josie was about to do appeared in her head.

“Y- yeah. In my top draw. I'll get it.” she says trying to get up.

“No. Stay where you are. I'll get it.” Josie pushed Hope back onto the bed and walked over to the drawer. She opened Hope's top draw and saw a purple vibrater a collection of condoms ranged from L to XXL and a pink strap on.

“You're a slut, Hope.” she says collecting the strap on and closing the draw.  
“How many people have you slept with? The whole soccer team?”

“Only the whole of the soccer team? I am dissapointed with myself.” Hope fake pouts.  
This earns a laugh from Josie.

Josie puts on the sexual device. “Now, are you going to move?”

“No.”

“How much can you take?” says Josie counting the inches on the strap on.

“All of it. I want it all.” Hope squirms around.

“Mmmm. Good, girl, you've learned to give the right answer to me.”

“What If I didn't want it all?” asks Hope.

“I would force it into you.” says Josie biting Hope's earlobe.

Hope squeezes Josie's thighs.  
Josie smiled. “Beg. Like You'll die without me.”

Hope squirms, again. “Fuck me, with all of your inches. I want it all. I _need_ it all. I need to feel you inside me. I want you to bang my brains out. I want you to penetrate me. I want you to push me to an air- shattering orgasm. Please _Daddy_.” Hope shrieks as Josie enters her tight pussy.

“Oh _fuck_ yes. Don't stop. It's so good.” she screamed.

Josie pulled away and flipped underneath the shorter girl.

“Ride me like a good girl, now.” Demands Josie.

Hope shudders _good girl_. Those two words made her increasingly wet.  
Hope mounted Josie. She didn't push herself onto the toy yet and Josie was getting impatient. She thrusted into Hope and felt her breath stop. “You liked that, didn't you?” asks Josie, holding Hope's waist and working into her.

Hope nods. She pushes Josie's hands off of her hips and put her own hand on Josie's chest. She leans down, letting Josie touch and suck on her breasts. “You're so wet for me.” whispers Josie. The sloshing sound of Hope's cunt was echoing through their ears.

Josie heard Hope's breathing getting shallower by the second. “I'm so close.” she finally says.  
Josie took matters into her own hands and flipped Hope so that Hope was riding her backwards. She rubbed on her clit and kept thrusting into the poor girl. “Oh, yes, Jesus. Oh, God, yes.” says Hope getting undone. She flipped back into the cowgirl position and rode her high down on Josie. Hope collapsed on Josie's chest and kept fucking her slowly.

Josie slipped out of her and travelled down to her center. Her head was inbetween her thighs now. She licked and sucked until Hope let loose again.  
She took off the Strap on and lay so she was facing Hope, who was catching her breath.

“Hi.” she says.

Hope kisses her and strokes her face. “Do you love me?”

Josie kisses her deeply. “I guess we'll never know.” she smiles.

“Whatever.” Hope launches up and feels her swollen pussy. “Did you have to suck that hard?” she asks.

Josie smiles. “Sorry.”

Hope returns the smile. “Did you orgasm?” she asks.

Josie nodded. “Twice.”

Hope roams through her draw and puts on some black lacy underwear and bra and a short nightdress.

“How do I look?” she asks.

“Hot. Horny. Sexy. Slutty. Etcetera.” says Josie.

“Do you think she'll like it?”

“Yes. Now you have to help me. She wanted to meet me tonight too.”

Hope roamed around in her draw and fished out the same outfit.  
Josie put it on. “Thanks.”

Hope nods and applies some red lipstick. “want some?” she offers.

Josie shakes her head.

Hope nods slowly. She gets up and goes to Josie.

“Take your panties off.” she orders.

Josie looks at her in confusion at the unusual request, but obides her.  
Hope smiles and does the same.

“why do we have to do that?” Josie asks.

“It's too much effort taking them off during sex.” says Hope.

Josie lets out a laugh. “And what makes you so sure she'll want to fuck us?”

Hope twitches her nose. “Who wouldn't?” she says going into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Josie smiles with her dark brown eyes and looks at the strap on that had been flung carelessly across the room.  
She picks it up and straps it on herself. 'Prepare yourself Mikaelson.' She thinks. She siphons magic from the door and opens the door slowly.  
Hope was sitting on the counter, legs thrown open, fingers inside of her pussy. She pauses and looks at Josie.

“Josie... what have I said about knocking?” asks Hope resuming in her activity.

“You haven't.”

“Exactly. What do you want?” she says jumping off of the counter and washing her hands.

“It doesn't matter.”

Hope shrugs and leads out of her room into the hallway. Josie followed close behind. 'How the fuck can you orgasm twice then finger yourself? That's crazy!' She thinks.  
Her thinking is stopped by a familiar door.  
Hope knocks.

“Who is it?” says the girl.

“Hope and Josie.” replies Hope.

“Come in.” she replies.

Hope opens the door and smiles. Josie shuffles in, feeling insecure.

“Hey.” says the girl realising how quiet Josie has been. “How are you?” she asks.

Josie smiles. “I'm okay.”

The girl smiles and looks at Hope. “And you?”

Hope shrugs. “Okay, I guess.”

The girl laughs and playfully punches Hope.  
She sits down on her bedroom floor and invites both Josie and Hope to join.

“So, what did you want us for?” asks Hope.

She shrugs. “It just felt necessary.”

“necessary?” Says Josie more confused than ever.

“Yeah, I just wanna hang with you two. Maybe just chill. I want to spend time with you.” she says, honesty in her voice.

Hope smiled. “So, what did you have in mind?”

The girl whistled. “Netflix, 7 minutes in heaven or, Truth or dare?”

Josie smirked. “There are three of us, how are we going to play seven minutes in heaven?”

The girl sighed. “It's possible.”

Hope raised her hand like in lessons. “I vote for seven minutes in heaven.”

Josie too raised her hand. “Let's see how you can do it with three people.”

The girl smiled. “seven minutes it is then.”

The girl stood up and collected a bottle from her mini fridge. She drank what was left of it and put it inbetween the three of them.

“who wants to spin first? Rock, paper, scissors for it.”

Hope shares a glace with Josie and wins her in a rock, paper, scissors match. She does it with the girl, but she loses.  
The girl has a match with Josie, who scowls when she loses for the second time.

“I'm shit at this game.” she smiles.

The girl spins the bottle. Hope to Josie.  Hope to Josie. Hope to Josie. Hope to Josie. Hosie. The bottle decided to land directly between both of them.

“Come on you two.”

“How will this work?” asks Josie.

Hope shrugs. “ it's the rules of the game, Jo.”

The girls go into the wardrobe. It was dark and the girl smirked.

“So we have seven minutes to do whatever you all want.”

Hope smiled as she threw her clothes onto the floor. The other girls couldn't see her doing it.

“What should we do then?” asks the girl.

Hope takes the other girls hand and strokes it between her breasts.

Josie shrugs. “what should we do?” she knew what she wanted to do. But how would she do it?

The girl blushes and goes to where Hope is. She finds Hope's face in the dark and plants her lips onto the other girls'.

“guys? Did you leave?” asks Josie.

“No, Jo, we should Just be quiet.”

Josie nods and sits down on the floor. The fact is she was tired and she could fall asleep right now. Her eyes flutter. 'NO! stay awake!' She thinks to herself. But she can't stay awake. Her eyes fall closed and in seconds, she was telling herself off for attempting to sleep.  
They had gotten 2 minutes into the game by the time Josie had fallen asleep.

Hope pulled away. “Josie?”. No reply.

She shrugged and pulled the girl in for another kiss.  
This time, it was the girl's time to pull away.  
She was taking off her shorts and panties. She took Hope's soft hands and placed them inbetween her thighs leading them closer to the place she needed it the most. When Hope's hand had reached their destination, she rubbed on the other girl's clit, who's breathe hitched. Hope smiled and pushed a single finger into her wet pussy. She pumped in and out slowly, and would ocassionally curl her fingers. She put another finger in and quickened her pace. “Do you like it like that?” Asked Hope. “Do you like it when I fuck you in your room? Do you like taking my fingers like a whore?”

“Yes, I love it.” exhales the girl.

“Do you like the feeling?” asks Hope.

“Not yet.” replies the girl. Her eyes were closed and she had one hand lifting her shirt, the other holding Hope's hand while she fucked her.

“What do you want to feel then?” asks Hope pulling her fingers out.

“I want to feel your tongue.” says the girl.

“where?” asks Hope.

“Wherever you choose to put it.” says the girl.

Hope picked up the girl and wrapped her legs around her **neck**.

Hope inserted her tongue into the girl and heard her moan. “Yes, Hope.” she groans.

Hope flicked her tongue and and pushed deeper into her sweet tasting pussy.  
The girl bucked her hips and her head hit the roof.

“We should probably do this on a bed.” suggests Hope putting the girl back on ground level.

The girl rubs her head and opens the door. Josie was asleep in the cupboard and she lolled to the side when the door opened.

Hope and the girl's eyes adjusted to the light and when they saw one another's naked body they drooled. “I didn't know that Miss Hope Andrea Marshall Mikaelson was so fucking hot.” says the girl biting her lips.

Hope rolled her eyes. “I never knew that Miss Penelope Park tasted so good.” she says smiling.

Penelope lurched forward and kissed Hope. “You're right, I do taste good.” Hope rolled her eyes and pushed Penelope onto the bed.

“Now, where do you want my tongue?” asks Hope crawling inbetween Penelope's legs.  
“everywhere.” she answered.

Hope plunges her tongue into Penelope again. “You love me, right?” Said Hope.

Penelope stroked Hope's head, tangling her fingers in her hair.

“Fuck, yes.” she answered, greedily sucking Hope's pale rosy nipple. Hope lay on top of Penelope. “I want you to let me fuck you.” whispers Penelope. 

  
Hope lay next to her and opened her legs. “Feel free.”

Penelope smiled and went to her draw. She collected a pink strap on and some ribbons.

“Penny?” Hope starts. “What are you doing?”

Penelope mutters some words and she feels a force pull her wrists and ankles to the bed posts. Her back was still touching the bed, but she felt like she was raised in the air. Penelope put on the strap on and rubbed the head against Hope's center.  
She was teasing her and as if it wasn't painful enough already, Hope couldn't push herself on to the peice of plastic.  
Penelope saw Hope's pussy glisten with her pussy liquids. She saw the need in her eyes and decided to relieve her of her pain. In just one moment, Hope was moaning. Penelope had slipped into her and was plunging into her. So, deep that Hope could feel it in her back. Penelope stroked Hope's clit and found that Hope was so very close. “Do you want me to give you pleasure?” asks Penelope.  
Hope nods.

She squeals as she is being fucked so hard. This was rough, the way she liked it. She becomes undone and Penelope. Collapses on Hope's stomach.  
She cleaned off the cum that was on Hope's thighs and pussy with her tongue.

“mmm so sweet.” she says.

Hope blushes “wh- what?”

“Nothing, gorgeous.” Penelope smiled, revealing her soft dimples.

“You're so cute.” says Hope.

This time it was Penelope's turn to blush.

“Why, thank you.” she comments.

Hope bows.

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” asks Penelope.

“Sure, I'll just put Josie in her room.” Hope mutters some words and Josie dissapears out of sight.

“Okay, now, where were we?” starts Hope.

“You were just about to say how amazing I am at fucking.” says Penelope getting under the covers.

Hope smiles and makes her way to Penelope. She crawls under the blankets and plays with Penelope's pussy.

“Hope, go to sleep.”

Hope carries on tongue fucking Penelope.

Penelope smiles and opens her legs. “You're not that bad, you know, Mikaelson?”

Hope bites her lip. “I know.”

She wiggles her tounge over Penelope's smooth folds and felt her release in her mouth.  
Hope licked her cunt again and popped up from under the sheets. Penelope smiles and kisses Hope. “What did I get that for?” she asks grinning.

“for existing.” replies Penelope.

“Then why don't you kiss me all the time? I'm not going anywhere.”

Penelope smiles and kisses her again.  
“Night Hope”

“Night Penny.”

Hope smiles and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Good girls

Hope shifted awake. She felt something rub and tug on the bottom of her leg. Her instincs were to throw the blankets over and seize whatever was disturbing her at 2:46AM. But did she really want to wake her dream girl?  
She looked at her and stroked her face. “Hope? Gorgeous?” says Penelope stretching and waking up. “What happened?”

Hope smiled and moved a strand of hair from out of her face. “What do you think happened?”

Penelope blushed. “Did we kiss?”

Hope laughed a bit. “More.”

Penelope reaches under the blanket and feels her naked body. “We had sex?!” she says smiling.

Hope covered her mouth. “shhhh. Don't speak so loud.”

Penelope moved Hope's hand. “I'm not a newbie Mikaelson. I put a noise cancelling spell on my room walls. We can be as loud as we want.”

Hope rolls her eyes then feels another pull on her leg and threw up the blankets.

“OH MY GOD!” She leaps up and runs around Penelope's room. “GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!” She screams. A snake was wrapping itself around her leg and was licking her leg.

“Hope! Chill. It's Alvin. My snake.” says Penelope taking her snake from Hope's naked legs and putting it back in it's glass dome.

Hope holds her heart. “You can't do that to me.” she laughs.

Penelope smiles and walks close to Hope. “Well, considering we're both awake, how about some morning sex?”

Hope smiles. “How about you sit your cute butt down and go back to sleep?”

“How about I kiss you?”

“How about yes?” Hope moves forward and kisses Penelope. Penelope takes this moment to latch onto Hope's ass.

“Penny...” Hope starts before smirking.

“Morning sex.” whispers Penelope. “Then I'll talk to you.”

Hope walked over to the wardrobe and picked up her night gown. She puts it over her head.

“I need to go back to my room. Don't want people to assume things.”

Penelope frowns. “Since when do you care about what people think about your sex interests. I mean, you had sex with Lizzie, Rafael, MG.” she starts to whisper. “Dr. Saltzman.”

Hope stops in her tracks. “How do you know about that?”

Penelope smiles. “What can I say? I'm a stalker fan.” she bites her lip.

Hope walks slowly towards Penelope and pushes her onto the bed. She opens Penelope's legs and puts her fingers on her entry. “Should I torture you?”

Penelope nods.

Hope smiles. “Nah.” She picks Penelope up and carries her to her own room. Hope locks her room door. “Lie down, go to sleep.”

Penelope crosses her arms and does it.  
Hope discards her clothes and crawls in next to her.

“So, about morning sex.” starts Hope. “still want to?”

Penelope slowly nods.  
Hope smiled and showered Penelope's smooth creamy neck with kisses and hickeys.  
Penelope just moans against her lips.  
Hope, started to travel lower until she reached in between Penelope's breasts. She looked at Penelope and waited for her to do something. Nothing. She took her tongue and licked inbetween her boobs. She wrapped her cherry blossom lips around Penelope's pink, hard nipples. She sucked on them and Penelope squirmed. She released the nipple with a pop and moved to the next one. She swirled her warm muscle around the other girl's decently sized tit.

“Fuck me already, Hope.”

“I'm enjoying it _so_ , much up here though.” she smirks.

Penelope flips Hope onto the bed and straddled herself. “I'll do it myself then.”

Hope smiled. “There's no "I" in team, Penny.”

Penelope stops what she's doing. “But, there is an "M" and an "E".” she resumes in her business.

Hope smiles. “Snarky. Like Lizzie was.”

Penelope frowns. “Don't mention your ex.”

It was Hope's turn to frown. “She's not my ex.”

Penelope leans forward so that Hope and her lips were half a centimetre away.  
“You used to fuck her, like there was no tomorrow.”

Hope licked Penelope's lip. “I did that once.”

Penelope groaned. “You fucked her everyday, Mikaelson.”

“Someone getting jealous?”

“Yes! I should be the one you fucked that hard. I should be the one you hold like that. The one you bend over. The one you kiss until my lips are swollen. The one you tease until a release unwillingly.” she kissed Hope. “Okay?”

Hope nodded and held Penelope's ass. “I'll make you feel me in places you never knew you had.”

Penelope bit her lip. “Yes, you will.”

Hope pushed her finger into Penelope with no warning.

“Oh, God!” moaned Penelope.

Hope thrusted into her again, this time adding another finger into her and exploring her sweet _sweet_ pussy.

“Oh, God! YES!”

Hope smiled and pulled her fingers out. She ran her fingers up the raven haired girls abdomen until she reached her belly button peircing. She licked the hoop and stroked little circles on her smooth stomach. She waited until she heard a pleasant moan escape the other girl's soft lips. Hope leaped off of the bed and travelled to her bookshelf. She took a spell book off of it and flipped to the marked page.

“Watchu doing there, Mikaelson?”  
Says Penelope emerging from behind Hope and leaning onto her shoulders.

Hope smiled. “How do you like the thought of me changing gender?”

Penelope's eyes widened. “You can do that?”

“Yeah.”

Penelope squeezed Hope's large boobs. “This is the last time I'm going to see these pair.”

Hope laughed. “I can use a strap on if you want.”

Penelope shook her head. “I want you to feel what I can do.”

Hope blushed. “And you can feel what I can do.”

Hope read the spell and chanted it three times. A smoke engolfed the room and when it was clear, there was no Hope. Well, there was, but she was a boy. The boy was the same age as her. He had brown hair, very much like Hayley's. Same eye color as Hope and looked very athletic, like her uncle Kol. His hairstyle was like Elijah's and his lips were as pink as her Dad's.

Penelope smirked. “Hello, Mikaelson.”

Hope looked at her. “It worked, didn't it?”

Penelope shrugged. “Guess we'll just have to test it.”

Hope smiled and rubbed her soft, sturdy pole against Penelope's perfect ass.  
Penelope pushed back onto Hope's dick.   
She slowly lowered her weight onto the he-she.   
“This actually feels nice.” says Hope. Thrusting into Penelope.

Penelope doesn't repond. She's too concentrated on adjusting to Hope's size. “Why are you so big?” she asks, slightly adjusting.

Hope shrugs and picks Penelope up and pins her to the back of the door. Hope looked at her and stroked her cheek. “You're so hot, P.”

Penelope blushes. “So, are you. As a man and woman.”

Hope smirks. S/he plants a kiss on Penelope's lips. Penelope didn't know what it was, but the kiss was powerful and engolfed her with heat. Hope slammed into Penelope's cervix. “Hope! I didn't adjust!”

Hope slows down. “Call me... Harvey.”

Penelope smiles . “I didn't tell you to stop, _Harvey_.”

Harvey slammed into Penelope's wet, sloshing cunt, loving the way her womanhood quivered around his size. Every thrust rubbed against her clit and she could cum in seconds.

“Ah! God! F-fuck! Slow down!” She breathes heavily.

Harvey slowed down. “Am I doing something wrong?”

Penelope shook her head and caught her breath. “You don't want me to cum so soon, do you?”

Harvey smiled. He pulled his dick out of Penelope's perfect pussy and lay down on Hope's bed. Penelope smiled and wrapped her lips around Harvey's cock. It drizzled with precum and Penelope had sucked it all off.  
Harvey groaned. “That feels amazing.” He grips onto Penelope's hair and forced all of his inches down her throat.

Penelope choked. She pulled his cock out of her mouth. “No, baby. I'm in control.”

Harvey releases Penelope's hair. “Fine.” he scowls.

Penelope begins to stroke his thick hardon. She sucked just the tip and kept on handling him. After a few minutes, she wrapped her lips around his steel rod. She looked up at him and sucked at an incredibly slow pace.

“Don't be like that.” he groans. “Faster.”

Penelope bobbles her head up and down at an incredible pace. She hadn't taken his full length yet and she started to choke around three- quarters of the way there. She forced it down and took her chances. He groaned. He took Penelope's lips from his bouncing pole. Penelope recovered from her choking and watched as Harvey sat on the edge of the bed. Penelope smiled, knowing what he wanted. She sat down infront of him and sucked him off. Her head bounced and her breasts jiggled. She took his length and gagged. He was too big. Penelope had gotten extremly wet. She pushed a single into herself and started to suck him off and finger herself. Harvey groaned and when he saw Penelope finger fucking herself, he throbbed. “I'm going to cum, P.”

Penelope looked up at him and sucked him harder and faster. She was oddly skillful at this task. Harvey came into Penelope's mouth. He leaned back and groaned. “That felt amazing.” Penelope didn't respond. Her fingers were sloshing around her dripping pussy.  Penelope gasped as she felt two finger slip into her slit. She moaned and stood up, removing those fingers from her. She sat on Harvey's lap and stroked her pussy against his pulsing load. She leaned her head sideways revealing a creamy layer of perfect skin. Harvey's eyes pulsed and his fangs emerged from his mouth. “Can I?” he asks before recieving a nod and sinking his teeth into her soft flesh. Penelope moaned she pushed Harvey's penis into her soaking cunt. He flipped her so that she was bending over the edge of the bed. He spread her legs, not breaking his grip and slammed into her greedy pussy. He retracted his fangs and fucked Penelope roughly. He was destroying her ass, quite literally. Penelope enjoyed every moment of it. He was plunging deep into her and Penelope could feel it in her womb. He could feel her walls tightening and her breath becoming narrow. He slammed into her cervix again. And again. And again. Penelope moaning absent mindly through all of them. She  finally gave in and she had to admit that was the best orgasm she's had in her life. Harvey was close himself. He pushed into her balls deep. She screamed out in pure pleasure and ecstacy when he started to ejaculate into her beaten up pussy.  “Oh, God! How are you still cumming?” asks Penelope with more fascination than concern in her voice. She had been filled up to the hilt and buckets of cum came pooling out of her pulsing pussy.

After what felt like an eternity, Harvey and Penelope had both had multiple orgasms, climax after climax after climax. Penelope couldn't stand and Harvey didn't have the energy to change back into Hope. It was 9:57 AM and they had just finished. They had spent over 6 hours fucking one another. School started at 11AM and the only people who were probably awake were the wolves, to get their daily run. Harvey and Penelope were awake nearly an hour later. Penelope had her hand on his bare chest and her head under his chin. Harvey had his hand on Penelope's _almost_ naked ass and had a single finger underneath her panties. “How much sleep did you get?” he croaks.

Penelope rubs her eyes. “Less than an hour. You?”

“Same amount.”

Penelope grinded down on Harvey's finger and felt him grow hard against her shapely bottom. “Again?” he asked.

Penelope nodded.

He pushed his finger inside of her and felt how swollen her pussy lips were from him sucking so hard. “Baby, no. You're swollen. We can do it tonight though, promise.”

Penelope nodded. She didn't have the energy to speak. She pushed her hand underneath the covers and into Harvey's sweats. She stroked his snake through his boxers. “One quickie before school, then change back.”

“I'll give you a quickie, but I'm not changing back.”

“Why not?”

“I love it in this body.”

Penelope smiles and starts to pump Harvey's hard cock. He is embarrassed when he becomes undone in less then 10 minutes.

“That was quick.” says Penelope licking his cum off of her hands.

Harvey nods. “I was already _super_ horny, that's why.”

They hear a knock on the door.

“Hope?! It's Josie.” screams the pyromaniac on the other side of the door.

Harvey gets off of the bed. He whispered. “Go to your room, P. But be back at mine at 8. Don't be late.”

Penelope nods in understanding and chants a spell to go back to her room.

Harvey opens the door. “Hope's not here.” he says.

Josie blushes and looks into his penetrative blue eyes. “Oh, okay. N- nevermind, then.” she clears her throat. “Who are you anyway?”

Harvey smiles. “Harvey. Hope's brother.”

Josie laughs. “Hope doesn't have a brother.”

Harvey frowns. “She hasn't told anyone about me?” Hope silently laughs in her head.

Josie shakes her head.

“Nice to meet you, then, Josie.” he says.

Josie smiles and looks down at his tented sweats. “Uhm. Nice to meat- meet! I mean meet you too.” she makes a left down the hall.

Harvey laughs. And looks through his girl version of himself's draw. He found a zip up hoodie and a white T-Top. He also found new sweatpants. “No underwear, guess we're going commando.” He says. His mind quickly changes when he sees how defined his bulge is and how uncomfortable it felt on his muscular ass.  
He ran to Rafael's room. _4 minutes till school starts_.  
And finessed a whole pack of underwear. Rafael, as pack leader, had to make sure everyone was taking a shower after the daily run and so, this was the perfect time to strike. _2 minutes till school starts_. He slams Hope's room door behind him and puts on a black pair of underwear. He pulls his sweats up his muscular legs and releases the top with a _thwack_. The school bell sounds and he makes his way out of Hope's room. In first lesson he felt everyone's eye penetrate through him. A guy was staring at him and throwing paper at him. Harvey waited for the professor to turn around before he picked up a textbook and threw it at the boy. “Since you like paper so, much, have a whole textbook.” he snarls.

The guy cries and cups his bloody nose.

“Di' Andre, why are you crying?” asks Mr. Williams turning around.

Di' Andre pointed at Harvey, who shrugs.   
Mr Williams looks at him confused. “Are you in the right class? I've never seen you here before.”

Harvey sighs. “I'm Hope's brother, and, I'm covering for her.”

“Hope doesn't have a brother.”

“To make a long story short, she does.”

“No, she doesn't.”

“Do you wanna check the fucking DNA tests then?”

“Detention! Don't curse in this classroom. And I will gladly check the DNA tests. I need some of your blood.”

Harvey rolls his eyes and his eyes pulse with black veins. He sinks his teeth into his wrist and takes a test tube and spits his blood into the tube. “take it. Leave. When you get proven wrong you owe me and Hope. Okay?”

Mr. Williams nods. “If you're wrong, you get a 1 year detention.” Harvey shrugs.

Harvey hears  somebody snicker in the corner of the classroom. He looks over to find Penelope laughing in the corner. He smiles and signals for her to watch the time. She looks up at the clock. _Ring_! The school bell rings, and in a blink, Harvey is gone.

_

After school finishes, Penelope makes her way back to her room. She sets down her books and lays on her bed.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Who is it?” asks Penelope sighing.

“It's me. Josette.”

Penelope's face grows a large grin as something horrible glides into her mind. “Come in.” she says.

Josie walks in and waves at her. “How are you?” she asks.

Penelope sighs. Tired, tired and _tired_. “I'm okay. You?” Josie smiles. “I'm actually okay. Apart from two things.”

Penelope looks at her and drinks some water from her bottle. “Go on.”

“Hope has a brother. And MG has a sister.”

Penelope spits the water out. “MG would have told me.”

Josie dusts the water off of her shirt. “He just found out. Things are crazy.”

Penelope smiles. “I believe you.”

Josie smiles. “I fell asleep yesterday. Sorry.” she says.

“No worries.”

Josie walks over to Penelope. “I wanted to say, I- I love you.”

Penelope swallows the water harshly. “You do?”

Josie blushes. “I've been trying to drop hints. But I'm not good at that.”

Penelope stands up and traces Josie's pout with her thumb. “You don't have to drop hints anymore.”

Josie leans into Penelope's warm touch. “Why?”

Penelope pulls her hand away from Josie's face. “Because... You know that I like you. I like you **and** Hope. And I want you both for myself.”

Josie feels a tug at the bottom of her stomach.

“So, I want you both in Hope's room by 8.”

Josie blushes. “Why Hope's room?”

“No reason. Just promise you'll be there.” she sticks out her pinkie finger.  
Josie locks her little finger with Penelope's “Promise.”

Josie smiles and leaves.

Penelope grinned wickedly to herself. 'A three way would be nice, wouldn't it?' She rushed to Hope's room and took the spell book.

“Okay, so, just gotta say this three times.”

She chanted the spell on the marked page and once again, as a repeated action, a black cloud engolfed the room and there was no longer a female in the room.   
Penelope walked over to her mirror and saw a male standing in her place. He was wearing a girl's uniform, too tight for him, and needed to change. “Damn.” says Penelope turning around. “I have a nice ass.” she strips into her panties, which felt as if they were cutting off her blood circulation. She pulls them down her athletic legs and looks into the mirror again. She was a boy with curly, jet black hair, with ocean blue eyes, much like her father's,  a butt chin and perfect lips. Everything about him was perfect. His abs were defined and were in sets of 8. He had a V- line and a muscular ass. He had a huge dick with no pubes what- so- ever. Her belly button peircing was replaced with a tattoo across her right breast and had one single hooped earring instead of a nose peircing. “I'm hot.” He mutters.  
Within a second of saying that, she hears her phone ring.  
She looked at the Caller ID. _Hope_.

“Hey, _Harvey_.” she calls through the phone. Her voice was masculine and Hope was confused.

“What the fuck? Put Penelope on the phone!” Growls Harvey.

Penelope laughs. “It is me. I did that stupid spell you did, come to my room to see how sexy I am.”

Harvey laughs. “Not cool, P. Wait, why would you do that, and why were you in my room?”

Penelope sighs. “I invited Josie for a threesome. But she doesn't know about the threesome part.”

Harvey laughs and hangs up.

Penelope looks frustrated. “Rude.” she mutters before hearing, yet, another knock on her wooden door. “What do you want?” she says aggressively.

“It's Harvey, you dumb bitch.” He laughs through the door.

Penelope opens the door and lets him in.

“Damn, you're hot.” says Hope.

Penelope smirks. “I know.” Hope rolls his eyes. “ Do you have any clothes I could borrow?”

Harvey shook his head. “Not for you, it won't fit.”

Penelope sighs and chants a spell. The spell summoned a tank top and shorts. A pair of pink underwear, lined with black, and black nike sliders. He got dressed infront of Harvey and they both made their way back to Hope's room, carrying the spell book with them.  
The boys kissed, knowing who was really behind the mask. “So, what's your boy name?” asks Harvey through heavy breaths.

Penelope shrugged. “Percy? Peter? Parker? Peyton? Something starting with "P" is okay.”

Harvey shrugs. “How about pussy eater?”

Penelope yelps. “Amazing. But seriously. A name would be nice.”

“I like Peyton. It has a ring to it.” Harvey commented before hearing a knock on his door.

Penelope... Peyton... nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

Hope... Harvey opened the door.

(Just to clear any confusion: Peyton= Penelope's male name. Penelope= Peyton's female name.   
Harvey= Hope's male name. Hope= Harvey's female name.)

“Josie? What are you doing here?”

Josie smiled. “Oh, Penelope was supposed to be here. If she comes, tell her I was here.”

Harvey smiled. “How about you just wait with me and Pen... Peyton here?”

Josie shrugged. “Why not?” she walked in and sat next to Peyton on Hope's bed.

“I've never seen you before. Who are you?”

Peyton smiled. “Peyton. I'm 23. And I'm just temporary.”

Josie shrugged.

(Another note: This is **AFTER** the merge so Josie is 22+ years as is everyone else.)

After a few minutes of silence Peyton stood up and took off his shirt. He looked at the mirror and back at Josie.

“Come here, Josie.”

Josie blushes and goes over to Peyton. She realizes that Harvey also has his shirt off and is leaning on the back of the door. When she reaches Peyton's side he turns to face her. “Harvey, how about some sapling farming?”

Harvey emerges from behind Josie and wraps his strong arms around her abdomen. “Hey! Get off!” screams Josie attempting to siphon from him. Little did she know, she had been spelled and that the room had been sound- proofed. She wanted to punch him but her hands were pinned behind her back.

Peyton smiles and collects a knife from his back pocket.

Josie's eyes widen. “Please! Don't hurt me!”

Peyton laughs. He goes over to Josie and places the knife on the edge of her shirt. In a flick of his wrist, the knife ripped her shirt in half. He dropped the knife and Harvey let go of Josie. Peyton took the shirt off of her smooth arms. Josie looked at them. “You sickos! Why are you being so perveted? I'm looking for my friends, okay?” Harvey grabs Josie's hand and pushes it down his pants. Josie looks at him, wide- eyed. “I don't want to.” she says. Peyton stands up and slaps Harvey's arm playfully. “Let her go.” Josie takes her hand out of his underwear and shakes it around. She ran into Hope's bathroom and washed her hand. She was confused as to why this was happening to her. The best thing she could do was play along. They had a knife that could easily kill her and she didn't want to die. She tried to use her magic, but nothing. She splashes water on her face and fear grows on her face. _What if they killed Hope, and Penelope?_ She feels a twist in her stomach. She washed her face and reclipped her bra. They had ripped her shirt in half and she was more than annoyed. She took a breath and opened the door. She expected to be ambushed almost instantly but, no. “Oh. My. God!” she gasps. “Put some clothes on!” she felt her panties becoming wet. She had two sexy muscular sex addicts infront of her.

“Josie, Darling, touch it.” says Harvey putting his hands behind his head. “I would obey me, if I were you, but I'm not, so, do what you want.”

Josie, by shock, shuffled slowly to them. _They want to have sex,  just pretend you like it._

She stroked his pole with a single finger. “I don't want to!” she screams drawing her finger away from his boner.

In a second of refusing, she felt her arms pin behind her back. She was pushed onto her knees and forced to look up at the male infront of her. “No, please. Don't do this. I'm a lesbian!” she screams. Harvey shrugged. Peyton pinned her hands harder behind her back. Tears started to leak from Josie's brown eyes.

“We aren't going to hurt you.” says Harvey caressing her cheek.

Josie doesn't respond. She pulls her cheek away from his touch. She didn't like or expect this.

“If you listen to us, everything will be okay.”

Josie nodded.

“Open your mouth.” says Harvey. Josie quivers and doesn't do it.

“Come on Jo Jo.” says Peyton. “Time's running low.”

Josie opens her mouth. She nearly chokes on the length that was in her stubborn little mouth. “She took my whole length!” says Harvey.

Josie sucked silently on his hardon. She didn't know what was worse. The fact she was being tortured, or the fact she _liked_ it.

“Be honest Jo. Do you like it?” asks Harvey. Josie didn't reply. She was too busy bobbing her head up and down his sturdy rod.  
She feels Peyton release her hands and rip her skirt with the knife _again_. She uses her hand and pumps Harvey's veiny meat whilst sucking his tip.

He groaned in pure ecstasy. “Just like that, the good slut you are.”

Josie slows down. “I am not a slut.” she whimpers.

Harvey sighed. “You're in no position to deny anything.”

Josies hissed. “Fuck, you.”

She definetely should have chose her words more wisely.

She screams, half pleased and half scared.

“Get out of me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” Peyton pushed into Josie's tight pussy and wiped a tear from her face. “Don't worry. You know it feels good.” Josie's cries were muffled by a long pole down her throat. Both holes were being mindlessly fucked with no mercy.

Josie quivered. She was so, close to an orgasm that she didn't want. She didn't like the thought of being raped and enjoying it. She was relieved when Peyton came in her cunt and pulled out. She chose to do the quietest, most undercover, most silent orgasm in her life, hoping nobody would notice, hoping it would blend with Peyton's cum. She was still being mouth fucked, but all she could think about was how quiet she needed to be. She decided to do her best blowjob to get off of the hook. This made Harvey groan and shoot jets of semen into Josie's mouth. Once again, he couldn't stop, bucketloads of cum drizzled out of Josie's mouth. She tried her hardest to swallow it all but her attempts were futile. Harvey stroked Josie's cheek and picked up the nude girl. “Put me down!” she shouts punching him with all her might.  
“Please.” she sobs.

Peyton goes over to them and swipes his thumb through Josie's cum sodden folds. He saw her climaxing and wiped her juice off of her cunt. He licked and sucked all of the sweetness out of Josie's pussy and kissed her forcefully. He was surprised when Josie returned the kiss.

“Do you like the taste of yourself?”

Josie nodded. _What? No I don't!_ She was beyond scared at her answer.

Peyton smiled. Harvey put Josie on the bed and stroked her left boob. “Are you going to listen to us?” he asks sliding a right finger in between her slit. Josie stifled a moan. “Yes! I'll do what you want!” she says, basically begging them to drill her into the wall.

Peyton slapped on a condom. “Do you need to feel it raw?”

Josie shook her head but stirred when she saw Peyton slipping the condom off. “What was the point of putting it on if you were just going to take it off?” asks Josie trying to distract herself from the slow stroking on her pulsing clit.

Peyton smirked. “I need my cock to be moist. Don't question my methods.” Josie nodded.

She moaned quietly when she felt multiple kisses line down her neck. Harvey was sucking so hard, she was sure it was going to leave bruises. She was being tortured in the best way possible.

She let out a pleasurable moan when Peyton's dick penetrated her asshole.

“Not up my ass, please!” she begs. She wasn't an up the ass girl. She didn't want to be like that. But it brought so much pleasure to her.

Peyton stroked her clit at the same time as pumping in and out of her naked ass. Josie couldn't help but close her eyes. She bit her lip and allowed for Peyton to push deeper into her. “Yes...” she accidentally moans. Both boys look at her and smirk. “You like that? Maybe if I go harder and faster you'll moan more.” whispers Peyton into her ear.

Harvey stroked his hard cock throughout it. He waited for his precum to drizzle out on the bedsheets before standing next to Peyton and whispering something that Josie couldn't quite make out.

“Stand up, Jo.” orders Peyton.

Josie did as she was ordered to. Harvey kissed her cheek and lay down where Josie was just a second ago. Josie felt her blood rush to her nipples and felt how hard they were getting from seeing the brown haired man laying on his back and his huge dick hardened for her. “Mount him now.” says Peyton biting on her earlobe. She walked slowly to Harvey and sat on his hardon. She watched as his cock slowly slipped into her soaking pussy. “Fuck...” he groans. “I can't do it.” she weeps. “Why are you doing this?” she tried to reason with herself. She wanted it so, badly, but she didn't want to be exposed.

Peyton stroked her cheek. “You want it, Jo Jo. You know you do. We aren't going to tell anyone if you like it.”

Josie managed to smile weakly. She liked Peyton more than Harvey, not that she liked any of them anyway. But she liked the bucketloads of cum Harvey could realease. She liked the way he controlled her and dominated the sex. Fuck. She liked them both. She looked down at Harvey, who had his soft hands on her waist. “Tell me when you're ready.” he says with more kindness than expected. Josie smiled at how kind they were being. She wanted to push her luck. “Can I dismount you?” Harvey laughed at her.

“No. You know that you won't be able to get me out of your head if you don't fuck me. You would want to fuck me every second that you waste. So, just find relief in this minute.”

Josie nodded slowly. He was right. She slowly lowered herself onto his thick pole. He felt how slow she was taking to swallow his length. When she did, she moved back up his cock, reaching the tip and repeating this until she found a steady rhythm and was bouncing freely on his veiny shaft. “Fuck! This is... Fuck!” she moans. Everytime Josie bounced on his dick, he pulled her waist down, thrusting into her tight cunt. She had lost all of her dignity and released a feral moan when she felt another dick, this time, up her ass. “So, tight, Josie.” Peyton moaned pushing deeper into her ass. He paced back and forth whilst Harvey charged into her Pussy. She was in heaven, even though she was going to hell for enjoying this act. She gasped when she felt Peyton slapping her ass cheeks. She moaned and almost collapsed on Harvey's muscular chest when Harvey squeezed her butt cheeks and she felt both boys push their full length into her. Her pussy was pulsing and she could taste her orgasm. _No! I'm not ready for it! Shit!_ She climaxed on Harvey's shaft, but was glad to feel them both pounding her so, damn hard. Peyton was smashing her asshole with so much might, he was afraid he might tear her in half. As for Harvey, he was plunging so deep into her. At one point, the boys' dicks touched. Josie had cum over seven times and, and the boys had cum at least four times. Josie could feel pools of cum swimming around in her ass and womb. Josie was numb on her clit, but that didn't stop them from pounding her fragile holes more harshly than before. 

  
“Do you like it?” asked Harvey cumming for a fifth time in her beaten up pussy.

Josie nodded. She had no energy left.

“Do you want us to stop?” asks Peyton slowly grinding down in her ass.

Josie shook her head.

“Good. Because neither did we.”

Josie didn't know why she didn't stop them, when they offered her to stop... yes she did. She loved having those two dicks pounding her tight holes, stretching. Tearing. Cumming. Climaxing. _Fuck yes._

Josie forced herself down onto Harvey's meat while Peyton pushed into her and remained still like that. Harvey pulled out of her soft, wet, cunt and shot ropes of cum on his chest and her face. Peyton was still going but was on the edge. His jagged breaths echoed in Josie's ear and he sucked on the back of her neck. He came in her arsehole again. The cum dripped out on the sheet and he pulled out of her. She collapsed on Harvey's chest and felt Peyton stroking around her cum filled ass. He watched her hole gaping and wanting more. He rubbed his pole along her ass and pushed back into her. This time, he only thrusted in once. He flipped Josie and kissed her. Josie returned the kiss and pouted when her pulled away. She yelped with joy when she felt his tongue on her clit. Stroking and sucking. Swirling and probing. He teased for a few minutes and with no warning, he pushed his tongue into her juicy pussy hole. He worked in and out flicking his tongue on her nerves, occassionally. Josie bucked her hips when he hit her G- spot. He flicked his tongue at a supernatural speed whilst rubbing small circles on her clit. Her walls tightened on his tongue and she felt as if she was going to explode, but instead of speeding up, he slowed to a stop. “Please, Peyton.” Peyton pushed his fingers into her hungry, greedy pussy and started to pump in and out slowly. Josie couldn't help it, so, she came over his fingers, her face becoming disorientated when Peyton's tounge replaced his fingers. He sucked up all of her delicious cum and kissed he. “Taste yourself. Isn't it sweet?”

Josie nodded. She watched Harvey grab a spell book and read it. A white gas engolfed the room and Harvey was replaced with Hope. “Hope?” Josie says surprised and embarrassed. She had her legs opened and Hope was looking right at her pulsing, destroyed pussy.

Peyton looked at Hope and laughed. “That's not funny. She was missing.” screams Josie.

“Calm down, JoJo.” says Peyton grabbing the spell book and switching back into Penelope.

“Penelope?”

Penelope laughed. “ _Please_ _Peyton_.” mocked Penelope.  
This earned her a punch from Hope.

Josie looked down and wrapped up in a blanket. “Bye. I have to go.”

Hope grabs her wrist and pulls her into a kiss. “Admit you liked it.”

Josie sighed. “I didn't. I- I loved it.”

Penelope smirks. “Well, next time, we can be more soft with you.”

“Next time?”

Penelope nodded. She walked closer to Josie and put her hand against her clit. She rubbed and stroked. “You're still wet. Let's do it correctly this time.” Josie blushed and let Penelope take control. Penelope smiled and went onto her knees. She pulled the blanket from Josie and stole a few moments to look at her shiny, puffy, pussy. She sucked on her clit and heard a moan escape her lips. Hope rolled her eyes and picked up Josie. She wanted to fuck Josie. “You're gonna leave this room knowing this is the best sex you've ever had.”

Josie nodded slowly and squealed when Hope wrapped Josie's long, sexy, smooth legs around her neck. That was Hope's favourite position. She sucked aggressively at Josie's pussy and inserted her tongue into her hole. She twisted and turned her tongue in her and slipped in and out. Penelope sighed, feeling completely robbed. Hope had just swooped Josie from her. “Please, Hope.” Josie squirmed. Hope thrusted into Josie's pussy so, incredibly fast that Josie couldn't catch her breath. Josie grinded on Hope's face and came in her mouth.

“ _Good, girl_.” she mocked from the previous mouth.

“You lot finally done?” says Penelope grabbing clothes from Hope's draw. Hope nodded and took out two identical outfits for her and Josie. Grey sweats and a white T- shirt.

The girls looked at one another, not knowing what to say. Hope breaks the silence. “How's everyone's clits?” she laughed awkwardly.

Penelope smirked. “My clit wants to be fucked. What about you Josie?”

Josie grabs her clit through her sweats. “I had sex alot tonight. It's not okay.”

Hope laughed. “Mine is... fuck me. I don't know. Guess we'll have to find out.”

Hope climbed into bed and threw her pants across the room. There goes her underwear and shirt and bra. Penelope laughs and repeats the action, followed closely by Josie. Before they knew it, they were all sucking at one another's clit and tits.


	3. Chapter 3: Josie's revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to upload this, and you can tell this one flopped halfway.  
> Shoutout to the user who suggested this, I forgot your username, sorry.😍

_"Good, girl"_

Those two words violently throbbed in Josie's head throughout the night. Penelope's moans. Hope's shrieks. No. No. No. No! It was all too overwhelming. Especially for the likes of someone like Josie Saltzman. Josie squirmed and tossed and turned all night, or what was left of it. She couldn't live with the idea of being seduced by her friends and then taken like a slut.

“Mmmm. Do you like my tongue inside you?” asks Hope thrusting deep into Josie with her pink muscle.

“Yes! YES! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!” Josie shut her eyes. So, close to an orgasm. So, so close. Hope stopped and Penelope emerged from behind her. “Then you'll like mine even more.” Josie opened her brown eyes and watched as Hope took Josie's smooth, long legs from around her neck. Penelope reversed the action, but with herself. She dipped, greedily into Josie's womanhood, greeting her with her tongue.

“Shi- Shit!” stutters Josie. She was being lifted on a grey wall, that was in an unfamiliar room. She glanced around the room and realised there was no door nor windows, just a bed, lamp and wardrobe. Josie didn't feel comfortable and asked herself how she got here. She was drawn away from her thoughts with a rather long lick on her clit. “FUCK!” she screamed.

Penelope forced her tongue deeper into her victim and playfully probed at her G- spot.

“Please?” begged Josie.

“Please, what?” Penelope teased.

“Fuck me! Tongue fuck me! Make me cum in your mouth! Please?”

Penelope laughed a little bit before acting upon her request. She worked in and out of Josie's cunt until she felt the sweet liquid of Josie pour out onto her tongue.

Josie bounced up in the bed she was in. It was a dream, thank, God. She looked to her left. Hope and Penelope were right next to her, snuggling. Entagled with one another. Josie shuffled off of the bed. She was naked and she couldn't find her clothes in the dark. It was Saturday, and most of the students would be at home, so, maybe she could go back to her room and get dressed. She started to walk, but stopped. She felt inbetween her legs. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” she muttered under her breath. She was soaking. It wasn't urine. No. It was her aroused juices dripping freely down her leg. She pulled back the covers, just a bit, to reveal a huge patch.  
She had a wet dream. That explained why her nipples were so hard. She ran into Hope's bathroom and collected some tissues. She wiped the remaining liquids off of her naked leg. She was so, quiet doing everything and was afraid someone may wake up. She was about to leave, when she caught a glimpse of the book Hope and Penelope had used to gender swap. A huge grin emerged onto Josie's face. She grabbed the book and scuttled towards the door. She opened the door and walked to her room. Through the hall, now, make a left. Now, smack right into Dr. Saltzman. _Sigh_. “Dad!” Josie starts. “What are you doing?” she hid her body away from her father. “Josie? Why are you up so early?” he asks taking a sip from his tea. “Naked?”. He turns around so, he is not looking at his naked daughter.

“No, no. You answer my question first.” Josie insists.

Dr. Saltzman sighs and raises his mug. “Tea. I have to sign the assingments for the students coming in September.”

Josie rolled her eyes. “That's like...” she counted her fingers. “8 months away.”

Dr. Saltzman shrugged. “Now, answer my question.”

Josie sighed. “I was... I had a one night stand.” she lied. Maybe it wasn't quite a lie. But it could've been.

Dr. Saltzman sighed again. “Maybe next time, just lie to me.”

He turned around and saw how painfully hard Josie's nipples were. He tore his eyes away from Josie's chest area to meet her beautiful brown eyes. He smiled, briefly, before walking away. “Get some rest.” he says, stopping by her side and planting a kiss on her cheek. Well, it was supposed to be on her cheek. Josie was about to look at her father and say “I will.” but in that moment he was going to kiss her cheek. Josie's soft lips collided with her father's .She was meant to pull away, but she wanted her father to. He was so, experienced and it was amazing to feel such delicate lips press against her own. Dr. Saltzman may of had a little too much to drink, because he felt his blood rush to his lower body area and something grow hard against his daughter. He pulled away. The two caught their breath and looked at one another. “That was awkward.” jokes Josie trying to lighten the mood. Dr. Saltzman chuckled “You bet.” he turned around and his smile quickly disappeared. _What is wrong with you, Alaric?_ Josie paces to her room dazzled by what had just happened. She was surprised he hadn't asked her about the spell book in her hand, but that was the least of her concerns. She reached her room and closed the door with the lock. She placed the book underneath a hidden floorboard and lay on her bed, still naked. _Revenge tastes sweet!_ _Or atleast it will._

_

Hope shuffled in her bed. She still had the taste of Penelope on her tongue. She sat up and stretched in her bed. She looked to her right. Penelope was smiling in her sleep. She was so, so cute, with her little dimples and all.

Hope lay back down and waited for Penelope to wake up. After five minutes or so, Penelope stretched and rolled to her left, to face Hope. “Hello.” she croaked. Hope smiled. “Hi.” she planted a rather delicate kiss on Penelope's fragile lips.  
“Where's Josie?” she asks.  
Hope shrugs. She got up and took her belly button piercing out. “It's starting to hurt now.” she says crushing the stud. Penelope smiled. “From me licking it too much.”

Hope blushed. “Shut up.”

Penelope got out of the bed and wrapped her arms around Hope's abdomen she placed kisses along her neck and found her hand inbetween Hope's smooth, flawless legs. “Penny. No.” she fights the urge to push Penelope's finger into her.

“Why, not?” penelope teases.

“Because. I don't want to have sex now.”

Penelope rolls her eyes and forces a smile. “Says the sex addict.”

Hope turns around after removing her earrings. “Says, you, aka, the person trying to seduce the "sex addict". Yeah right.”

“Excuse me?” says Penelope thrusting into Hope. “What did you just say?”

Hope gasps. “I said you're beautiful and gorgeous.”

Penelope retracts her fingers. “Aww, how flattering.”

Hope rolls her eyes.

“What the hell!” screams Penelope.

Josie stands at the door. “You guys gonna have morning sex?” she smiled looking innocent and all. A little too innocent. She had a light navy blue bow in her hair and her hair up in space buns. She had two curls cascading down her temples. She had a white school shirt on and a little black skirt on. She had white socks on and wore two hooped earrings.

“Josie, what did you do?” asks Penelope.

Josie shrugged. “Dunno what you're talking about. Be specific.”

“How can I be specific if I don't know what you've done?”

Josie sighed. “Has anything gone wrong?”

“No.”

“That's what I thought. I haven't done anything.”

Hope chuckled to herself. “I know you, Saltzman. What did you do, that I can't be specific about?”

Josie smiled. “If you know me so, well, Andrea, you should know that I don't like to be a sexual object. I don't like being seduced and taken like a slut.”

Penelope and Hope look at one another in unison.

“Josie... whatever you're thinking, just don't do it.” Hope uttered.

Josie smirked. “Oh, but what could I possibly be thinking?”

“Revenge on us.” says Penelope walking over to Hope's drawer and taking out an onesie.

Josie's smirk turned to a grin. “Oh, why would I need to plan revenge on my two favorite girls? Seems out of the norm, right?”

Hope couldn't find it in herself to contain her laughter. “Josie, the worst punishment you could come up with is drowning me in kisses or teddy bears.”

Josie shrugged. “If you say so.”

Hope stopped laughing. “You're being serious?”

Josie shrugged again. “Dunno, am I?”

Penelope smirked. “Well, it's totally hot when you're being serious.”

Josie fake smiled. “Well, if that's the case, am I, or am I not being serious?”

Penelope laughed. “Whatever you're planning stop. I don't want to be tickled to death.”

Josie smiled and left the room.

 _Yes, tickled to death, definetely._ Josie smiled to herself. She wanted to return the favour.  
_

Penelope watched Josie close the door as she left. “What was that about?” she asked.

Hope shrugged. “Josie's probably going to do something, then apologize.”

Penelope laughed.

Hope smiled. “Unless it's sex related. She can get rough. No wonder she won the merge.”

Penelope's smile faded. “You two had sex before?”

Hope rolled her eyes. “I've had sex with everyone.”

Penelope tutted. “Tush, tush. But I'm the best.”

Hope smiled and went to sit next to Penelope on the bed. They both had onesies on. Penelope had a dark blood red one and Hope a plain black one.

“You're so full of yourself.”

Penelope pouted. “Last time I checked, I was full of you.”

Hope smiled and kissed Penelope. Penelope moved from a sitting position to a laying position. Hope was ontop of her, not breaking the kiss.

Josie was right. They were going to have morning sex.

_

 _Siphon_. _Siphon. Siphon_ Josie had siphoned from as many things as she possibly could. She didn't know how much magic she needed to pull this off with. “Okay.” she says, taking off the remaining peice of clothing. “Just gotta repeat this three times.” Josie chanted the spell three times. She had prepared some male clothes previously, knowing that her revenge was going to be sweet. A black smoke filled the compact room and that had signalled the spell was complete. If you walked into Josie's room right now, and somehow opened the door, you wouldn't find her, infact, you would find a rather handsome looking Male.

Josie looked into her mirror. “Oh my God. What did I do?” she says face palming. She was a male. An actual, flesh to bone man. She stood in the mirror and looked at herself. She had deep brown eyes and almost blond hair, even though, Josie was far well from blond. She had medium eyebrows and her face was athletic. She had a semi visable butt chin and pale pink lips. Her hair was brushed back into a smart hairstyle and she had a small stubble. Her boobs were replaced with muscular man breasts, and her flat stomach was replaced with a bulky 8 pack. Josie hardly worked out, so, she was utterly confused as to why she had packs, she didn't care though. The hotter, the better. At least that's what Caroline says. Josie's eyes travelled lower to her junk. “Oh my- How is it so, big?” she whisper shouts. Her cock was larger than Hope's **_and_** Penelope's. _They're in for something they've never felt before._ She shook herself from her thoughts and put on some white Calvin Klein boxer briefs. She turned around and looked at her muscular butt cheeks. _Damn_. She put on a black adidas tracksuit with 86 printed across the left breast and left thigh. She wore black Jordans with white socks, and honestly, she was proud with the way she looked. She had a white T- shirt underneath the zip up tracksuit top.

“Okay, now to get a new phone and car and ID.” she said brushing her hair back. “Okay, so, My name is.... uhm.. J- Justin ... Saltzman? No! Justin Speilberg? Eww that second name though. It will have to do.”

(If Speilberg is your surname, don't take it personally, it's just a joke. UwU.)

Josie cleared her throat. “I lost my ID on a bike ride, my name is Justin Speilberg. I'm 23 years old. And I- ugh this is stupid I'll just turn into a heretic.”

“Keep going, Jo. You're doing fine.” Josie looked at her biological mother and smiled.

“Fine? That was so, _not_ convincing.” Lizzie sneered. “Look, don't take it personally, but you should be more confident, I mean you have _my_ personality, remember that.”

Josie scowled. “I know I do, atleast did. I killed that personality with my selflessness some time ago.”

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “ I still dwell inside you.” she raises her head proudly.

“Choose your words differently Liz. And I'll try to be selfish, but I'm not saying I can be.”

Josette piped up. “Maybe, you shouldn't be talking to us about this. Maybe you should be talking to Hope and Penelope. What did they even do to you for them to deserve this?”

“It doesn't matter what they did. Just know it was something that you could never dream of.”

Josette nodded. “I won't force you to tell me.”

Lizzie sighed. “Tell me what you won't tell Jo.”

Josie walked towards the crystal. “It's not relevant.”

“Josie. I'm your sister, no matter what. Sisters tell each other secrets.”

Josie looked back and looked at Lizzie pouty and all. “Mom, could you go, please?” she asked in a raspy tone.

Jo nodded and faded from view.

“Penelope and Hope... um... swapped Gender and... and...” Josie's eyes started to swell with tears.

Lizzie went over to the bench, where the crystal was, and attempted to wipe a tear from her face. “If I were here right now, I would have hugged you and wiped all your tears away. You can tell me Jo. Just think about it so, you won't have to say anything.”

Josie nodded slowly. She thought about all the events that had happened the previous night. Lizzie watched and her face grew in shock. “Th- The worst part is, I liked it.” Josie avoided eye contact with her blond twin.

“Jo...” Lizzie started.

“It's horrible, and I already feel bad about it, don't make me feel worse. Please?” Josie asks, with tear streaks pouring down her masculine face.

“Josie! I don't want you to feel bad about it, okay? You inherited from me. I used to- me and Hope used to- do stuff. Everyday and I never asked her to stop or go slower, or be softer with me. I didn't ask her to stop speaking dirty to me, even though her voice is annoying during sex and I'm sorry for making you like this.”

Josie looked up at her sister. “Why are you sorry? I told you I liked it. It's my fault. Don't blame everything that's happening on yourself and the merge, okay Liz?”

Lizzie nodded. “You go get your revenge. Love you, Jo.”

“Love you Lizzie. And I miss you.” Josie smiles and watches as her sister gets replaced by Hope and Penelope.

“How was your ass whooping?” snickers Penelope.

“Penelope!” Hope punches Penelope in her arm softly.

Josie sighed. “Be honest, would you want to fuck me as a guy?”

“Oo. So, straight forward, It suits you.” Penelope teases.

Josie frowns. “Answer the damn question.”

“Answer mine first.”

“Ugh. Yes, my ass whooping was a delight and you should probably get ready for your flogging later.”

Penelope winces. “What? No! I'm not letting you do that to me.”

Hope laughs and finally says something. “You like a good flogging. [Giggle] Don't you, Pen, Pen.?”

Penelope blushes. “Shut up!”

“Answer my question now.” says Josie sighing.

“Maybe-”

“Yes! Penelope meant to say yes. She would want you, and wouldn't even realize that you're Josie.”

Josie laughs. “You don't make any sense. What do you mean she wouldn't realize that it's me?”

“You're really cute, nobody will even realize it's you, so, she will let you do anything to her precious, perfect ass.”

Josie laughs. “Sure. I'm going to get MG to turn me now. That's a good idea, right?”

“Yes, the more power, the more delight. You should hurry and do it too, MG is looking for you.”

Josie nods and takes the crystal from the light. She is making her way up to her room. On the steps she walks into MG whilst muddled in her thoughts. She falls over, but manages to grip onto the banister. “Nice reflex, dude.” says MG helping Josie up. _Dude? Oh yeah, I'm a man_. “Uh Yea, I guess. Um. I need a vampire. Do you know where I can find one?”

MG adjusts his school uniform. “You're looking right at one.”

Justin smiles. “I need your help, MG.”

MG raises an eyebrow. “How do you know my name?”

Justin shrugs. “You just look like an MG. It was a guess, really.”

MG smiles. “That's dope. So, what do you need me for?”

“For this thi-” Justin clutches his stomach. “Ahh! My pancrease.” _My pancrease, really Josie?_

“What? What's wrong with it?”  MG rushes to his side and holds him.

“Something must have happened when I ran into you, I think it popped.”  Justin let out an exaggerated, painful gasp.

MG stutters for a moment and helps Justin regain his balance. “I'm going to save you, Aaron.”

“Aaron?”

“You look like an Aaron.”

“Justin. And everything's going black.”

MG's eyes pulse with black veins and he sinks his fangs into his wrist. He puts his wrist over Justin's mouth and lets him suck the blood out of his wrist. He drank until MG's wound closed up and healed.

“You'll be okay now.” he watches as Justin stands up perfectly. “Now, what did you need me for?”

Justin smiles. “Don't worry about it, big guy.” _Big guy? You're just getting worse and worse._

MG nodded. “See you around. Justin.”

Justin waved and turned round a corner. He walked back to Josie's room and he took a small container of pills. “I can't do it.” he whispers to himself.  
“Yes I can. Just do it.”

Justin poured all of the pills into his mouth and swallowed after a few seconds. He didn't bother getting water, he needed it to be quick. He needed revenge.

He lay on Josie's bed and waited for his eyes to shut. Before he died, he looked at the clock. 1:45PM.

_

“No, it goes like this.” Penelope span around slowly getting faster by the second. She stayed in the same position throughout the performance. “Now, do it in pairs.”

The other witches attempted to repeat the action, but fell onto the floor. Hope, walking through the door, laughed at the witches. “What is this, P. I expected better from you.” Hope laughed again. She took a sip from her baby blue milkshake. All the girls looked up from the floor with lustful eyes. Some of them blushed and some had gotten wet. Of course, they had all had sex with the most famous bitch in school. Nobody could turn them on as quickly as Hope could, so, when she blew a kiss to them, their heart's couldn't function.

“Hope, come help me in this duet. These witches just can't copy simple moves.”

Hope laughed. “Or you just can't choreograph.”

Penelope glared. “I can. Now help me.”

Hope did as she was ordered to. “So, hold my hand.”

Hope placed her hand in Penelope's. “On the fourth beat, I want you to go out and spin and lower yourself against my back.”

Hope nodded and did the choreography perfectly. “Like that?.” she asked. “I've never danced before.”

Penelope smiled. “It was perfect. You should dance more, it's hot.”

Hope blushed, but instantly shook out of it. “I'm already hot. Right, Samantha?”

All of the witches look at the witch who had been called out. “Right?” Hope was being a bitch now, she had provoked the youngest witch for their whole time in their school years. She finally got her hands on the youthful beauty when they were 16. Well, Hope was 16, Samantha was 14. They were underneath her sheets, after Hope had threatened to leak her nudes.  
_  
Flashback  
_

“Hey, Sammy.” says Hope playing with her curly blond hair.

“What do you want, Mikaelson?” Samantha sighs.

“Hey, hey. I only want to do one thing.” Hope smirked.

Samantha sighed. “Let me guess? You're going to provoke me.”

Hope shook her head and stepped into Samantha's room. She was laying on her bed and had one earbud is and the other out. She was reading a book at the same time and didn't look away from it once to talk to Hope.

“I'm not going to provoke you, Sam, I'm going to play with you. Because you are a little lesbian slut and I'm here to help you feel what you have always wanted to.”

Samantha looked up at Hope. “Lesbian? No. Hope. You have it mixed up. I'm not a lesbian. If I were, I would be bisexual, not a lesbian.”

Hope rolled her eyes. “Samantha Wickwood, they are literally the same thing. Now, I've put a sound barrier on the room, so, don't go screaming for help.”

“Mikaelson, don't hurt me.”

“It will only hurt if you don't want it.”

Samantha put a barrier around herself. “Now you can't do anything to me.”

Hope laughed. “I thought you might try to be a smartass. So-” Hope took her Phone out of her pocket and scrolled until she found what she needed. “I have these _hot_ nudes of you. Mmm. I bet the whole school would want to see them projecting in the-”

“Okay! Fine!” Shouted Samantha cutting Hope off, who, by the way, was grinning like a madman.

Hope closed Samantha's door. “Undress, now. You're my little lesbian toy, my bitch, my dyke, so, don't make me see you in anyone else's room when I don't tell you that you can go into it. Okay?”

Samantha nodded. “But I'm not your bitch or your dyke, or your lesbian toy. You don't own me, just because you can have me in this moment, doesn't mean I'm yours forever.”

Hope smiles. “Awe. Look at little, petite Samantha sticking up for herself. That was a cute voicenote, eventhough I can just blank what your saying. Which is what I was initially thinking, but then, I thought, why stress when you have photos of Samantha Wickwood's sexy, hot, naked body on my phone? I'm pretty sure everyone else would want to see this.”

Hope turned on her heels and headed for the door.

“No! I'll be yours for keeps!” shouts Samantha. Hope turned around and look into the girl's eyes.

Samantha put her head down in shame and started to undress slowly, coming out of her shorts, then, her crop top, then, her bra, then, her panties, until she was fully nude. She blushed, and her body lit on fire. Hope had beat her to it, however. “Remove the spell.” she ordered.

Samantha did it. “Now, lay down on your back, with your legs open wide for me.”

Samantha did it. Hope smiled and walked over to the girl. “When I do what I'm about to do, you'll always come back to my room, knowing, that nobody else can give you this satisfaction.” And she was right, up until last year, before Lizzie died Samantha would go to Hope's room to feel what it felt to feel her soft fingers as deep as they would go. She always blamed it on the fact she was Hope's bitch, but was she really, if she had enjoyed it? Even after Hope had deleted the photos, she always came back.

_  
Present  
_

“Right?” asked Hope.

“Yes. Hope.”

Hope smiled, making Samantha blush. Penelope cleared her throat and pulled Hope to one side. “I'M  yours, nobody else's, apart from Josie, remember?” Penelope wrinkled her nose. “On the topic of Josie, have you seen her anywhere?”

Hope shook her head and rolled her eyes and then, went back to the dance group.

“Now, five, six, seven, eight.” Penelope starts.

_

Justin gasped. He took a heavy breath and felt a hunger consume him. He turned his head to look at the time, 6:50PM.

He leaped off of the bed, almost falling from how unbalanced he was, and opened Josie's mini fridge. He grabbed a blood bag from the many bags that lay there and drank four or five of them, before feeling satisfied. Josie was smart and organized, hense why she had everything planned out according to the grand finale plan. Her revenge.

She closed the fridge and hid the key underneath the floorboard with the book.

He then, walked to the police department and comlplained about losing his ID. The cop had suspitions, so, Justin compelled him to give him an ID and new license. After successfully collecting an ID and license, he went to the bank and compelled a woman to give him a black card and a regular card with twenty-five million dollars on it. After successfully completing his objective, he bought a black bike and a new phone. He made a new account on instagram and twitter, and paid for 1million followers on both apps. He was ready to shine, so, he phoned Dr. Saltzman on Josie's phone and told him that it was his daughter, and that, when she was practising a spell, a gender swap had happened and that she was finding a way to change back. Dr. Saltzman believed her, obviously, and offered her his support. Josie softly declined his offer and hung up.

Justin walked into the school and Dr. Saltzman gave him a hug. “It's been hours since you called me. Where have you been?”

Justin laughed a bit. “I've been getting an ID and stuff, I don't know how long it will take to reverse the spell.”

Dr. Saltzman smiled. “At least you're thinking ahead. Night JoJo.”

“Where are you going? And what do you mean night?”

“I have those assignments, remember? You won't see me for the rest of the day.”

Josie nodded slowly, remembering what happened this morning and cringing slightly.

“Okay. I'll be in my room, learning how to get this spell to wear out. Can you call mom and tell her I said hello, please?” Josie asked softly.

Dr. Saltzman nodded and dissapeared down the hallway.

Josie smiled to herself and made her way back to her room. At 8PM, Hope would be alone, so, Josie had time to prepare for anything. 7:54.  
Josie puts curls in her hair and coats it in hairspray.  
7:58 She finishes making the curls.

7:58: She decides that she doesn't like the curls and brushes them out, so, much for preparation.

7:59: She changes into some nightwear, this includes a white tank top, black cargo shorts and nike sliders.

She starts making her way out of the room towards Hope's. _Okay Jo, you can do this._ She stops at the handle and thinks to herself. _Why would a random guy_ _ _go__ _to her door?_ Josie turned back to go to her room. She had to wait for the **perfect** opportunity. For some reason, she was really thirsty. So, she re- routed to the kitchen. _Just gotta get a drink, just gotta get a drink. Just gotta... really?_

Josie stopped at the doorway of the kitchen and saw Penelope propped up on the counter, shamelessly kissing Hope. Justin cleared his throat. “Do you know where to get the blood bags?”

Hope spun around quickly, not expecting anyone. She straightened her uniform out, and blushed from embarrassment. “You should know where they are.”

Justin walked into the kitchen. He eyed inbetween Penelope's legs put his hands together. He rubbed his hands together. “Maybe I'll ask someone else, then.” he turned around to leave when he felt something hit his back. He looked back to see a blood bag. “Thanks.” he opens the bag and takes a sip. “Name's Justin, by the way.” he turns around and makes his way to Josie's room. He only reaches the doorway of the hallway when someone pulls him to the floor. “How come I've never seen you before?” asks Hope pinning him to the floor. “If you unpin me, I might consider telling you.”

Hope sighs and releases her grip. “Speak.”

Justin smiled softly. “I'm just a trainee. I'm on a trial, to see if I'm capable of being in this school.”

Hope chuckles. “Nice try, Josie. I know it's not a coincidence that a random guy shows up after yesterday.”

Justin cocked an eyebrown. “Who the hell is Josie? And what happened yesterday?”

Hope's eyes smile, as her grin widens. “Do you think I'm stupid?”

Justin scratched the back of his neck. “I don't know you that well, so, I can't determine that.”

Hope chuckled. “If you think your so, slick, prove that you're not Josie.”

Justin searched through his back pocket and took out a wallet he gave it to Hope. “Don't touch my black card, okay? I only renewed it today.” he says softly.

Hope nods slowly. She takes his ID and checks if it's real. And sure enough, It is. “Oh, I- I thought you were someone else. I'm Hope. Nice to meet you. And the girl with me was Penelope. Welcome to the Salvatore schoo-”

Justin smiles. “Save the introduction for If I get welcomed into this school. It was nice to meet you. Hope.” he scans around the hallway for an empty, ownerless room. “Do you wanna hang out, or something?” he asks.

Hope smiles. “Why, not?”

Justin smiles. “I don't have a room, but this one seems empty.” He makes his way to the empty room. In there lay a bed, a sidelamp, a mirror, a dresser and a door that probably led to a bathroom. Hope follows behind slowly and watches as Justin kicks off his shoes and lays on the bed. “Hope. I'm asking a favor.”

Hope looked over to him and sat on a chair that was infront of the dresser. “What?”

“Could you come here, please?”

Hope went over there and leaned down next to him. “What?”

Justin got up and closed the door. He broke the handle inward, meaning that it had to be kicked open.

“What is wrong with you?” Hope asks, eyes glowing crimson yellow.

“Hey, Hope, chill.”

Hope took some deep breaths. “Okay, what are you doing?”

Justin smiled and walked over to Hope. “Relieving you of pain, that I'm responsible for.”

Hope's heartbeat quickened. “Wh- what pain?”

Justin bit his lip and pulled his tank top over his head, with a flick of his wrist. “You know, that pain tingling on your breast. The hardness in your nipple. Oh, yes, I'm responsible for that.”

Hope looked at him in the eye. She wasn't sure whether the room was too hot, or if her cheeks were burning.  
“I'm not aroused. Y- you wouldn't know anyway.”

Justin wrinkled his nose. “I can smell you and see your breasts through your shirt.”

Hope looked at her nipples. He was more than correct. Her nipples were painfully hard against her shirt. “I'm cold, that's all.”

Justin shrugged and stepped so, close to Hope, that they were right infront of one another. “Nobody has to know.” he whispers against Hope's ears. Hope raised an eyebrow in confusion, but gasped as soon as he made a move. “Don't.” she said in a low, threatening tone. His hand was on the edge of her shirt. “One time and that's all.” he whispered. Hope squeezed his strong hands. “Don't do it.” Justin skillfully ripped off Hope's shirt. “JUSTIN!” Hope pounded his chest. “Let go of me!” Her attempts were futile against the beast infront of her.

Justin blushed and felt an erection come on. “Damn. I mean, damn. You have a _sexy_ pair of-”

“Stop! Stop, right there.” Hope interrupted, covering her boobs. “This is wrong.”

Justin shrugged and bit her earlobe. Hope shifted. He hovered his pale lips over Hope's and waited for her to grant access. “No.” she said pursing her lips together. Justin chuckled and pushed his tongue into Hope's beyond stubborn mouth. Hope tried to bite his tongue, but found herself kissing him back. She fought his tongue with her tongue, but he ended up on top. “Tell me you didn't want that.” he pulls back, suddenly.

“I didn't.”

“Why'd you kiss me back then?”

“Instinct.”

He chuckled again. “What instinct?”

Hope shrugged. “It's my wolf side.”

“If it was, you would be getting down and dirty with me, right now.”

Hope's eyes closed in frustration. “No. I wouldn't... Infact, No I'm not.”

Justin stroked Hope's cheek. “Stop.”

“I'm literally not doing anything-” Hope's heartbeat quickened as she felt a soft probing on her thigh. _His_ probing. _His_ hardon probing _her_ leg.

“Do you hear that?”

Hope sighed as her heart raced on. “Hear what?”

“Your heart beat is so, fast. Just do it, I mean, who am I going to tell, huh?”

Hope shrugged. “It doesn't matter who you will and won't tell, It's the fact that we hardly know each other, and yet you're trying to make me have feral sex with you. It's not right.”

Justin relaxed his shoulders. “I guess, I'll just-”  he took his phone out of his pocket and took multipe pictures of Hope's half- naked body. “Send this to Dr. Saltzman and everyone else in this school and in mystic falls highschool.”

Hope slapped him around the face, but that seemed to have no effect, since he was in hysteria.

“I hate you.”

“You don't know me.”

“but I hate you.”

Justin shrugged. “It's either you do me a favor, or I'll post these _sexy_ pair of-”

“Fine! Fine! Just don't leak my... you know. _Nakedness_.” Hope asks, a complete change in attitude.

Justin smirked and tossed his phone onto the dresser. He took off his sliders and threw them into the corner, followed by his cargo's “Sit down on the bed, Hope.”

Hope did what she was told to.

“Touch it.”

“Ew, no.”

Justin sighed. “Touch it.”

Hope crossed her arm over her stomach and used her other hand to gently probe his thick, long hardon.

Justin flung his head back. He expected it to be good. But not this good.

Hope had wrapped her hand around his tented underwear, and was pumping up and down. Justin eventually stopped her from over doing it.

“Take it out.”

Hope did it without thinking twice, and his huge snake slapped her in the face. “Owww.” she winced. Justin pulled up his underwear, and sat next to her, on the bed, and wrapped his arm around her neck. “You okay?”

Hope nodded. “Why do you care? You don't like me.”

Justin smiled. “Like I said before, you don't know me.”

Hope straightened her posture. She leaned onto Justin's chest, as if she knew him for all of her life. She stood up and took of her skirt, revealing the thin layer of white fabric covering her most precious area. She knew there was no way of escaping his wrath, so, she made the bad situation a good one. She kicked off her shoes, and kept her white socks on. She sat onto of his hardon, leaving her panties on. She lowered herself onto his cock and rocked back and forth on his length. “You're good at this.” compliments Justin.

“I know.” Hope rocked back and forth quicker, teasing him in every possible way. Rubbing the head of his cock, pushing him a little bit into her cunt. Kissing his neck. She had a tendancy to leave her mark. She felt something make her crotch wet. He had prematurely cum over her panties. “I think I'm done here.”

Justin shook his head. “you got a lot left.”

Hope sighed.  “Fine.” she got off of his lap and stood in the middle of the room. She pulled her underwear so, it was tight around her waist. “Look at me.” she waited until Justin looked at her. “Fantasize about fucking my brains out.”

Justin closed his eyes and fantasized about how hard it would be to get his cock into her tight little pussy. His erection grew painfully hard, and tented his boxers. “Good boy, Justin. Now, keep your eyes closed.” Justin obeyed. Hope smiled and walked to the door. She could leave. She tried to open the door, but was pulled back by strong arms. “Where do you think you're going?”

Hope wiggled and tried to get free. “Let me go!”

Justin smiled. “Look at me, Hope.” Hope closed her eyes. “Fuck off, you asshat.” She hissed.

Justin kissed her, but was greeted by a bite on his bottom lip. “ Great attempt, Hope. But, It doesn't hurt that much.” He grabbed Hope by her wrist and tied her to the chair. “Look at me.”

Hope refused. “It will be over quicker if you obey me, Hope.”

Hope looked at him with tear filled eyes. Justin had no sympathy. Hope _had_ raped Josie just last night, and was begging for mercy.

He carressed her cheek. “You're doing good, so, far.”

Hope weakly smiled. It wasn't a genuine smile, she just wanted to try and lighten her own mood. Justin let go of her cheek and stood around two meters away from her. “Can you see me?”

Hope nodded.

Justin smirked and pulled his underwear down, just so, it was showing the top of his v- line. Hope's heart quickened. She had never experienced someone, by choice, torture her and undress for her. He pulled down the rest of his underwear, and his snake came out in a bounce. He moved closer to her. “Okay, Hope, do me a favor and-”

Hope ripped off the rope in a second and pushed him onto the seat. How badly she wanted to feel him inside. Before, she wasn't so, sure about it, but now, after seeing his compassion and his huge snake, she was ready. “Shut the hell up.”

Hope climbed onto his lap. She pulled her panties to one side and lowered herself onto him. At first, his cock kept gliding through her folds, but when it penetrated her, her whole body erupted with goosebumps. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she lowered herself further onto him. Justin groaned, feeling her tightness wrap around his cock. “Jesus, Hope.” he put his hands on her waist and pulled her down onto his whole dick. She shrieked and bounced back up. “I need to fucking adjust, you _idiot_.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “Fuck me. You're so, frustrating. Just take my dick and shut up.”

Hope got off of his lap, but immediately crawled back on. She felt extremely empty without his cock inside her. “Justin... shhh. I need to concentrate.”

Justin smirked and picked her up. He turned the lights off, and put Hope on the floor. The darkness swallowed the room and seemed to swallow everything else. Hope looked around and felt for anything, but she couldn't see or feel. Only smell. The smell of blood. The strong scent of blood. She heard what seemed to be a neon light. She tasted a familiar taste. Vanilla lipgloss. _Her_ vanilla lipgloss, combined with _Penelope's_ strawberry lipgloss. That's when it hit her, quite literally. A blast of cold air whipped across her skin and she began to see light. She blinked a few times, and finally recognized her destination. She was still in the kitchen, grabbing a blood bag for Justin. Penelope was still on the counter, but had bounced off to fix her skirt. “Come on, Hope. Hurry up. We have business to get to.” Penelope stood behind her and massaged her shoulders. Justin looked up at her. “You know what, You two look busy. I'll just feed.”

Hope pitched a blood bag towards his back which burst open slightly. It stained his tank top, quite severly. “Was that necessary?” he drank the blood bag, and peeled his shirt off of his bloody skin. He used his top to wipe away the blood and when he was done, he threw it at Hope. “Keep it as a souvenir.”

Hope blushed as her eyes erupted with black veins. She was starving and with her sex addicted ass, she needed to be fucked. She drank the blood out of his shirt and smiled. “That's hot.” says Justin smiling. Penelope cleared her throat. “I'm right here.” she puts her hand down Hope's skirt and probes at her soft spot. Hope squirms and leans into her finger. “As you can see, Hope is mine.” Penelope smirks.

Justin cocked an eyebrow. “I didn't say she wasn't, but okay.”

Penelope glared from the snarky comment. _He's too hot and he's gonna take my baby Mikaelson from me. No. No. She's mine and he can't do shit_!  
She looked at his muscular chest and blushed. She shook herself from her moment, and thrusted into Hope, who let out a loud moan. Penelope used her other hand to squeeze Hope's boobs. “Not here, Penny.” Hope says through moans. Penelope frowned. “Why not?”

“We're in the kitchen.”

Penelope retrieved her wet fingers. “I'm not doing it again tonight if we aren't doing it in here. End of.” Penelope says.

“No worries then.” Justin pipes up. “I'll do it.” he smirkes and looks at Hope. “Name's, Justin.”

Hope smiled and walked to Justin. “Is that you saying you want me?”

Justin smiled. “If it was, would you be down for it?”

Hope smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I'll show you my room.”

Penelope sighed and walked away. _How the fuck did I lose baby Mikaelson?_

_

Justin closed Hope's door and it didn't even take more than ten seconds to lock it and pin Hope up against it. His soft, tender lips collided with Hope's and they kissed blissfully. The kiss was going fine, until Hope reached down to Justin's pants. He took her hand and put it between her thighs. She pulled her lips away to breathe. “I want you to touch yourself, until I get back, can you do that for me?”Justin whispered into Hope's ears. Hope nodded. She sucked her fingers, to get them moist enough to be inserted inside of herself, and then she pushed a single finger inside of her pussy. Justin smiled and kissed her cheek, before going into the bathroom. He closed the door and smiled to himself. _This will be sweet._ Hope's moan echoed through the door and Justin opened it. “slow down.” he ordered. Hope slowed down. “Do you have a condom?” she asked, not wanting to get pregnant. Justin shook his head.

Hope got up and walked to her drawer. She opened her top draw and threw a golden packet marked with L to him. “That won't fit.”

Hope smiled. “So, your dick is small?”

Justin shook his head. “I'll show you what I mean.” Justin pulled down his cargo shorts and his cock flew out. Hope's eyes widened. Justin ripped open the condom and slid it on. In a second, it ripped and flew across the room. “See what I mean?” Hope nodded. She felt hypnotized by the large cock infront of her. She stood up and got a XXL. This was the biggest size she had, and she _really_ wanted to feel him inside her. She was in desperate need for good sex. Justin took the condom and slid it off. For a few moments, it didn't burst, but eventually, it did and flew across the room, once again.

“That was the biggest size I had!” she sighed and started to get dressed in new clothes.

“What are you doing?”

“Since we can't have protected sex, I'm going to go to my bestfriend's room to do _stuff_.”

Justin laughed. “I'm a vampire.”

Hope stopped getting dressed. “Could've said that sooner.”

“I thought the blood bag gave me away.”

“Oh yeah... well...” Hope walked closer to Justin. “I wasn't thinking...”

Justin smiled. “You won't be able to think after I'm done mashing out your brains.” Hope let out an exaggerated gasp. “Bet you wont.”

“How much do you bet?”

“Mm... how about me being a good girl... what do you bet?”

“To flog you straight after.”

Hope blushed. “T- To flog me? B-but that will hurt, right?”

Justin shrugged. “Maybe.”

Hope sighed and peeled off her clothes. “Let's just get it over with.” She was in her white panties, and white socks and was laying down on the bed, waiting to feel something.

“Close your eyes, sweetheart.”

Hope closed her eyes.

“Turn over.”

Hope turned over so, her ass was in the air, and she was on all fours.

“Don't scream.”

Justin put his thumb on Hope's pussy and rubbed little circles through the fabric. “Shit... I have got to fuck this.” He says increasing his pace.

Hope moaned into the pillow and grinded up against his finger. After a few minutes of dry fingering, Hope released her pussy juice on her panties.

“Good. Now that you're all wet, you're going to want to feel the real thing.”

He took off the remaining clothes he had on, and tore Hope's panties off. He pushed inside of her slightly and after hearing a small huff, he pushed deeper. Hope let out a feral moan and slid down on his cock. She regretted doing that, however. She hadn't adjusted, what-so-ever, and was feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time, pain. “Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop.” she says sliding off. Justin pulled out. “It hurt, didn't it?”  
Hope nodded slowly.

“You need to adjust, okay?” he says caressing her face.

Hope nodded and lowered herself onto his cock. After around seven minutes, she took his whole length. It filled her, and it was the biggest size she had taken. If only her Mom could see her now. She would be dissapointed, but she couldn't really say anything, considering that she had had sex with both Kol and Elijah, and obviously Klaus. She bet that none of them were as big as Justin. A thought popped up in her head. “wait here for a minute.” she says to Justin.

She got up and retrieved an identical crystal to the crystal Josie had used earlier. She placed it in the light of her lamp, and thought of her Mother and father _and_ uncle Elijah. “Hi. I want you to watch me.” she says lowering herself onto Justin's monster cock. “Hope! We have discussed this. No boys until you're 500 years old.” Klaus gritted through his teeth.

Hope smiled and bounced on Justin quicker. “Oh fuck yes! Harder!” Hope exclaimed. Klaus' eyes purged with black veins and his eyes went crimson yellow.

“What's wrong, Mom? Not saying anything because you know I inherited this from you? Boo hoo.” Hayley looked down causing Hope to smirk. She climbed off of Justin and she opened her drawer to take out a black whip. “Do you want to whip me?”

Justin smiled. “Do you want me to?”

“Yes.”

Justin stood up and took the whip. Hope smiled and kissed him. Nor Elijah or Hayley had said anything throughout the process. Hope bent over the edge of the bed and felt a hand rub over her butt cheek. She shrieked when the whip connected with her ass with a crack. Justin smiled and re-animated his previous action. Hope shriek a little bit less this time. Justin wiped the blood off of her ass, and whipped her one more time. Hope let out a wild screech. “Stop now. It hurts.” Justin stopped. “Mom, how the actual fuck did you let uncle 'Lijah flog you so, damn hard?”

Hayley's face grew red and Elijah looked away from Klaus. “What? Is this true?” asks Klaus.

“Calm down, Niklaus.” Elijah said softly.

“Calm down? Calm down! You have been fucking my little wolf and you expect me to be calm?”

Hope laughed. “I'm your little wolf. Remember?”

Hayley sighed. “I let him do it. And it's not because I want to do it for spite, it's because I love him. Not you.”

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at Hayley.

“You guys sort this out between yourselves. I have a cock to get to.”

Hope picked up the crystal and moved to Justin again. “Fuck me hard, okay?”

Justin smiled and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. He moved to the bed, and lay Hope on her back, as he hovered over her. He lowered himeself on his elbows and kissed her neck, inserting himself into her. He thrusted into her tightness with so, much power, that her breasts started to jiggle. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck yes! Harder!” Justin plunged balls deep into her and took his finger to her clit. He rubbed small circles on her clit with his thumb, and felt her jagged movements. “I'm so, close.” Hope says breathing into his neck. Justin flipped them into a spooning position, and started to drill into her.

He held one of her breasts and fucked her incredibly hard. “You're so tight, goddamit.” his eyes pulsed and he sank his fangs into her neck. She moaned and released on his cock. He fucked her even after this and came inside of her. He then inserted his dick inside of her asshole. He pushed into her inch by inch, loving the way Hope's breath ran short. It felt like seconds before his thighs connected with her ass. He had fit his whole length up her. He crashed into her and repeated his action after hearing a pleasant moan escape her lips. He increased his pace and slapped his testicles across her ass, in every thrust. Hope rolled ontop of him and lowered hersrlf slowly onto him. “Fuck yes. Shit!” she groans in his neck. It was her turn to feed. Her eyes pulsed with black veins and she sank her fangs into his neck. He squeezed her butt cheeks and pulled her down onto his cock, cumming inside of her perfect little ass. She came on his cock, and couldn't find the will in herself to carry on. It was the most powerful, most heated sex she had had.

Justin got up and put his clothes on. “I need to show you something.” He left the room, and collect the spellbook. He smirked and chanted the gender swap spell. The room was engolfed with a white smoke, and Josie appeared. Hope facepalmed. “I knew it.” She got up and put her clothes on. “Why did you do that?”

“Don't play dumb.” Josie said putting on one of Hope's shirts. “What you did last night was not okay.”

Hope blushed. “I know, but you liked it.”

“And? Your point is?”

“It's not wrong if you liked it.”

Josie laughed. “You are hilarious. It's wrong no matter what. Whether I liked it or not.”

Hope hummed. “Okay, I'm sorry.”

“Good.”

Josie smiled. “ _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck yes! Harder_ ” she mocked.

“Shut up.”

“It's not so nice, is it?”

Hope rolled her eyes. “Goodnight, Saltzman.”

Josie smiled. “Goodni-” she looked at Hope's leg.

Hope looked at it. “That's your cum. Not mine... wait. You came inside of me! JOSIE!”

Josie shrugged. “So did you and Penelope.”

Hope paced around the room. “I'm probably pregnant, Jo. And so, are you.”

“I'm a vampire, Mikaelson.”

Hope stopped in her tracks. “You're a heretic. Fuuuuck. You're pregnant with mine and Penelope's baby and I'm pregnant with your baby.”

Josie shrugged. “It's just a baby.”

Hope's face grew angry. “Just a baby? These babies are going to be supernatural disasters.”

Josie smiled. “Stop overthinking. I've always wanted a baby.”

“how are you so, calm about this?”

Josie shrugged. “Because I am. Get some rest, okay?”

Hope, still stunned and paranoid, nodded slowly.

“Night?”

“Night, baby momma.”

Hope looked at Josie, unimpressed. “Stop with that.”

Josie laughed and left the room. _I'm actually pregnant, oh my God!_ She went to sleep that night, smiling and thinking of baby names.


	4. Not a chapter

*sigh* I reset my phone, because of a virus, and I reset the chapter I was about to write and all my ideas so this chapter will take longer than usual. To repay for this, I will upload two chapters in the same day😜 see Y'all later.


	5. Sneak peek

Hope's room  
  
Goddamn it! Im pregnant! Im fucking pregnant with JOSIE'S baby. No, maybe it was a dream maybe if I. She used the pregnancy test again. Fuck! I can't even get an abortion because it's fucking Josie! Penelope's pregnant with MY baby, and Josie's pregnant with Penelope's baby! Her head was spinning and tears of frustration formed in her eyes. A knock came from the door, interrupting her thinking. "WHAT?!" She screamed, letting all of her frustration out. She heard the heartbeat quicken. "I-it's me, J-Josie." Josie shuddered from the other side of the door. Not Josie! Not now! She thought.  
  
"Come in Jo." Hope said semi- frustrated.  
  
Josie hesitated to open the door but eventually did. She walked in slowly and quietly and closed the door. She grabbed Hope's hand and pushed her into the wall, placing a kiss on her lips. Hope didn't kiss back, she was too frustrated. Hope, didn't realize how upset Josie was, with the fact that Hope wasn't responding. "Josie, I'm not doing this."  
Josie pulled away. "I'm not fucking doing it." Hope pushed Josie away and looked away from her. "Hope-" Hope closed her eyes. "-I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think that it would be like that."  
  
Hope grinded her teeth. "See, Josie, were you thinking at all?"  
  
Josie nodded. "Yeah, infact I was. You raped me, bred me. And decided it was a joke. You don't think it was messed up?"  
  
Hope glared at Josie. "But you did the same to me! That's not the Josie I know!"  
  
"Hope. Don't lie to yourself. I didn't have sex with you unwillingly you know it and you know I would never do that to you."  
  
Hope thought for a moment. It was true. She had wanted her to do things. And Josie was just protecting herself by having her revenge.  
  
"But now I'm pregnant." Hope whispered.  
  
"And so am I. Only I will know what you're going through and only you will know what I'm going through. We have to stick together, because no-one knows that we have had sex."  
  
"Apart from Penelope." Hope muttered.  
  
Josie nodded. "But she won't tell anyone."  
  
"How can she tell anyone when she's pregnant too, Jo?"  
  
Josie's blood ran cold. "Who's the-"  
  
"Me." Hope muttered.  
  
"Hope..." Josie whispered.  
  
Hope hissed. "It was stupid, I know."  
  
Josie held Hope's hand. "You're still young, don't beat yourself up."  
  
"I'm fine. I'm older than you, Jo, so I'm fine."  
  
Josie kissed Hope. This time, Hope did kiss  back. She held the back of Josie's neck and deepened the kiss. Her urges were teasing her. She found herself pinning Josie to the wall and unbuttoning her shirt. "Hope, I think we should stop."  
  
Hope proceeded to take Josie's clothes off. "I thought we had established that you don't think." Josie bit her lip and licked Hope's. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret." She said with elegance.  
  
Hope groaned, "okay, fine." Josie crossed her hands over her stomach and watched as Hope lay on her bed. " I don't want this baby." She blurted, turning Josie's head to look directly in her eyes. "O- oh, i-it' s-" she cleared her throat. "It's your decision really." She shrugged it off maturely. Hope leaned up. "You sure?"  
  
Josie nodded. "I mean I-it would be wrong to force you to have the baby." She gulped.  
  
Hope smiled. "Hey, Josie. I'm fucking with you."  
  
Josie slightly laughed. "Yeah, real funny, huh?"  
  
Hope smiled and sat on her bed. "I'm going to have this baby. For you."  
  
Josie scrunched up her face. "I swear you have bipolar."  
  
"Maybe." She moved closer to Josie, wrapping her arms around her neck.  
  
Josie tugged on Hope's lip with her teeth and whispered against her soft, luscious lips. "Just maybe."  
  
She kissed Hope carefully and gently.  
  
"Wow." Said a figure at the door. "Just fucking sexy wow."  
  
Josie looked to the door in shock. "P- Penelope.  Why are you here?"  
  
Penelope grinned. "I was coming to find You, to apologize, but you weren't in your room so I figured you came here, and knowing you and Hope, having you two in a room by yourselves is a bad idea."  
  
Hope let go of Josie and fiddled with her fingers. "I- I need to tell you something."  
  
Penelope stood up in the doorway. "Go on."  
  
"I got you-"  
  
"Pregnant." Penelope spoke with confidence.  
  
Hope nodded. "And I want to say sorry."  
  
Penelope shrugged. "I don't care. All I care about is how is this possible and what I'm going to tell my mom and dad."  
  
Josie gulped. "One night stand?"  
  
Penelope laughed. "Jojo I'm not telling them anything."  
  
Josie nodded. "Oh ok good."


	6. Chapter 4: We have a history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hope Penelope and Josie walk around school pregnant, they encounter a new female student. This student claims to know them, and claims to have been Lizzie’s girlfriend. Josie, trusts this girl, but is suspicious about her name, it has her thinking whether it’s true that she was taken into Malivore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo dang sorry for not posting. My birthday cake up and I got a new phone, without thinking, I deleted all data from my other phone, so I had to rewrite the story, but I haven’t finished it, it’s not what was promised but it’s the best I could do with school and everything on my mind, sorry for the long wait, and I hope you enjoy. If you realise that it’s a little musty, just comment so, I don’t mind a roast. x
> 
> -TT

Hope's room

Goddamn it! Im pregnant! Im fucking pregnant with JOSIE'S baby. No, maybe it was a dream maybe if I. She used the pregnancy test again. Fuck! I can't even get an abortion because it's fucking Josie! Penelope's pregnant with MY baby, and Josie's pregnant with Penelope's baby! Her head was spinning and tears of frustration formed in her eyes. A knock came from the door, interrupting her thinking. "WHAT?!" She screamed, letting all of her frustration out. She heard the heartbeat quicken. "I-it's me, J-Josie." Josie shuddered from the other side of the door. Not Josie! Not now! She thought.

"Come in Jo." Hope said semi- frustrated.

Josie hesitated to open the door but eventually did. She walked in slowly and quietly and closed the door. She grabbed Hope's hand and pushed her into the wall, placing a kiss on her lips. Hope didn't kiss back, she was too frustrated. Hope, didn't realize how upset Josie was, with the fact that Hope wasn't responding. "Josie, I'm not doing this."  
Josie pulled away. "I'm not fucking doing it." Hope pushed Josie away and looked away from her. "Hope-" Hope closed her eyes. "-I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think that it would be like that."

Hope grinded her teeth. "See, Josie, were you thinking at all?"

Josie nodded. "Yeah, infact I was. You raped me, bred me. And decided it was a joke. You don't think it was messed up?"

Hope glared at Josie. "But you did the same to me! That's not the Josie I know!"

"Hope. Don't lie to yourself. I didn't have sex with you unwillingly you know it and you know I would never do that to you."

Hope thought for a moment. It was true. She had wanted her to do things. And Josie was just protecting herself by having her revenge.

"But now I'm pregnant." Hope whispered.

"And so am I. Only I will know what you're going through and only you will know what I'm going through. We have to stick together, because no-one knows that we have had sex."

"Apart from Penelope." Hope muttered.

Josie nodded. "But she won't tell anyone."

"How can she tell anyone when she's pregnant too, Jo?"

Josie's blood ran cold. "Who's the-"

"Me." Hope muttered.

"Hope..." Josie whispered.

Hope hissed. "It was stupid, I know."

Josie held Hope's hand. "You're still young, don't beat yourself up."

"I'm fine. I'm older than you, Jo, so I'm fine."

Josie kissed Hope. This time, Hope did kiss  back. She held the back of Josie's neck and deepened the kiss. Her urges were teasing her. She found herself pinning Josie to the wall and unbuttoning her shirt. "Hope, I think we should stop."

Hope proceeded to take Josie's clothes off. "I thought we had established that you don't think." Josie bit her lip and licked Hope's. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret." She said with elegance.

Hope groaned, "okay, fine." Josie crossed her hands over her stomach and watched as Hope lay on her bed. " I don't want this baby." She blurted, turning Josie's head to look directly in her eyes. "O- oh, i-it' s-" she cleared her throat. "It's your decision really." She shrugged it off maturely. Hope leaned up. "You sure?"

Josie nodded. "I mean I-it would be wrong to force you to have the baby." She gulped.

Hope smiled. "Hey, Josie. I'm fucking with you."

Josie slightly laughed. "Yeah, real funny, huh?"

Hope smiled and sat on her bed. "I'm going to have this baby. For you."

Josie scrunched up her face. "I swear you have bipolar."

"Maybe." She moved closer to Josie, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Josie tugged on Hope's lip with her teeth and whispered against her soft, luscious lips. "Just maybe."

 

 

She kissed Hope carefully and gently.

"Wow." Said a figure at the door. "Just fucking sexy wow."

Josie looked to the door in shock. "P- Penelope.  Why are you here?"

Penelope grinned. "I was coming to find You, to apologize, but you weren't in your room so I figured you came here, and knowing you and Hope, having you two in a room by yourselves is a bad idea."

Hope let go of Josie and fiddled with her fingers. "I- I need to tell you something."

Penelope stood up in the doorway. "Go on."

"I got you-"

"Pregnant." Penelope spoke with confidence.

Hope nodded. "And I want to say sorry."

Penelope shrugged. "I don't care. All I care about is how is this possible and what I'm going to tell my mom and dad."

Josie gulped. "One night stand?"

Penelope laughed. "Jojo I'm not telling them anything."

Josie nodded. "Oh ok good."

The room was silent for a moment.

“I should get my morning coffee.” Hope spoke awkwardly.

“Yeah me too, see you later, Jo.” Penelope smiled taking Hope’s hand and walking towards the door.

“No funny business you two!” Josie smiled as the door closed. ‘She could never drink coffee, she described it as “drinking darkened dark chocolate, with sensitive taste.” Of course she was exaggerating but it was her own opinion, nobody else’s. Josie was actually more of a hot Cocoa/ chocolate type of person, she would always say she was busy, but she was really sitting there with a mug of hot cocoa binge watching Euphoria, in fact that’s what she thought of doing before busting into Hope’s modern room-‘

“Josieeeeee.” Hope stretched 

“Could you not narrate you’re life.”

Josie shrugged. “Could you get me some marshmallows from the candy shop/ sweet store, please? Then I’ll stop.” Josie begged.

Penelope laughed, “So that you can have a night by yourself making s’mores like the last time we got you something from the shop. No thanks.” Penelope smiled and held Josie’s face.

“It won’t happen again. I promise.” Josie smiled.

“Maybe I’ll think about it if you share this time instead of saying my precious.” Hope laughed

Penelope laughed and rolled her eyes. “Remind me never to let Josie watch Lord of the rings again.”

“Josie’s still here.” Josie said. ‘And the rage built up inside of her and was waiting for a moment to break fre-‘

“Here she goes again.” Penelope sighed.

Just then, she looked behind Hope to see the cafeteria door open. She was curious to find out who it was so she looked for quite a while. “Holy- who’s that?” Penelope asked slicking her eyebrows. 

Hope looked behind her. “I don’t know, but we’ll soon find out.”

Josie the last one to look, was unfortunately the one to gain eye contact with the new student, and to make matters worse, the boys were playing basketball outside, and the basketball came through the window, hitting Josie’s head and making her fall onto the floor. Her head was pounding and everything was blurry. Penelope picked up the ball and threw it extremely hard at the person who was last to touch it. The boy ended up with a bloodied nose, and Penelope was about to hospitalize him.

She turned from the window and almost walked smack right into the new student.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Penelope said. The student however had already passed by and was kneeling next to Josie. Josie, still confused from the situation, managed to sit up, she looked at who was helping her and her heart almost skipped a beat. “H-hi I’m Josie.” Josie smiled.

The student looked at Josie. “Hi? I’m Vanessa Garcia.” She looked at Josie weirdly. She then helped Josie to her feet and walked away.

Penelope looked at Josie, “You okay, clumsy?”

Josie nodded, “Wait where’s Hope?” 

Penelope looked through the window and saw Hope crushing a boys spine. She heard Hope say. “Teach you to fuck around.”

Penelope looked away in horror, “Don’t worry, she’ll be back, she’ll be back.” 

Josie rolled her eyes and went to collect her food. She was standing in front of Vanessa. “You’re like so pretty.” Josie heard someone tell her. “Yeah yeah, so?” Vanessa spat back, Josie’s heart exploded, she was a hot feisty girl, perfect. “Josie?” She said with annoyance in her voice, “I’m hungry, so if you’re not getting anything, can you get out the line?”  
“You can wait all day if I care.” Josie said trying to be bad enough for Vanessa.

But she should have watched how she said it. Vanessa pushed her out of the line and collected her food. Josie looked down, feeling like crap, so much for first impressions.

 

—————————————————————

Hope got back from hospitalizing a few boys and walked into Her room, she found that someone was in the room next to hers and decided to check it out. Vanessa looked at the door to see Hope. She raised an eyebrow, demanding her to say something.

“Hi, I saw you earlier in the cafeteria-“

“But didn’t introduce yourself, nice.”

“Oh sorry.” Hope said sarcastically. “Didn’t I make it clear that I was fighting someone.”

 

Vanessa rolled her eyes. “No actually, you didn’t.”

“Okay? And you want to blame me for not introducing myself when you didn’t either.” Hope turned around to leave but was interrupted by a warm hard on her arm.

“Firstly, my name is Vanessa. And secondly, I’m not blaming you.” She breathed on Hope’s lips and got ready to kiss her cheek. Hope pulled away, “Okay, I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but could you stop, I barely know you and you’re trying to kiss me?” 

Vanessa shrugged. “Maybe we used to know each other, for a long time.” Her eyes started to steam. “All I’m going to say is, welcome back.”

Vanessa hugged Hope, and left the room. “What the fuck?” Hope mouthed. She stood in the room confused. “Welcome back?” What did that mean?

—————————————————————  
Penelope gazed at Vanessa, who had asked to move seats several times to stop Penelope’s odd staring. She had asked to move 4 times and when she asked again, the teacher denied her. “So do you think I can fucking think, with Penelope staring at me?”

Everyone looked at Penelope and she blushed. “What? She’s hard not to look at.” Penelope smirked 

The teacher looked at Penelope. “Well it’s making Veronica uncomfortable.”

Vanessa scrunched her face up. “It’s Vanessa, not Veronica.” She said in an annoying tone.

“Oh sorry Vanessa.” The teacher said

“You know to be.” She muttered

“What was that?” The teacher asked.

“You heard me.”

“Would you like to do social services for the rest of the year?”

“No.”

“Then I suggest you fix that attitude.”

Vanessa laughed and walked out of the class shouting “Piss taker.” She walked up to her bedroom, but stopped in-front of Hope’s.

“Just like the first time.” She whispered to herself. She knocked on the door. In a few seconds Hope walked out in a white robe. “Hi?” 

“Hi, Hope, we should get to know each other a bit more, don’t you think?”

 

Hope shrugged, “why not?” Hope opened the door wider, but then stopped.  
“No.” She said.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, “Why not?”

Hope laughed slightly. “How do you know my name if I haven’t told you yet?”

Vanessa mocked Hope’s laugh. “Because if you remember, this morning I said that we might’ve known each other for incredibly long.”

Hope raised an eyebrow. “And you still haven’t told me what you mean by that.”

Vanessa laughed. “If you cant remember I’m not going to waste my breath.” 

Hope looked away confused. “I guess I’m not letting you in.”

“That’s okay.”

 

Hope laughed. “Bye then-”

Vanessa was already gone. 

Hope turned around and closed her door. She lay on her bed and ate a large pizza.  
_________________________________________________

Vanessa made her way to her class. Fortunately, Penelope wasn’t in this class, but Josie was, not only that but Josie was her partner.

“Can I learn more about you?” Josie whispered.

Vanessa looked upset. “Sure, what do you wanna know?”

 

“Everything.”

Vanessa smiled. This was the first time Josie had seen her smile and it gave her a warm feeling.

“Well, I’m from Mystic Falls. I’m 17. I have 1 sister, my mom was the first Hunter and my Dad was the first-”

(In this version, Lizzie died in the merge. As you probably know, the merge happens when the twins turn 21. But in this script, it happened on their 16th birthday. Josie is 17. Hope is stuck at 17 and Penelope is 18, but they’re still in school just because anything can happen in legacies😁🙃.)

 

“Miss Garcia, would you like to demonstrate what I was just talking about?” Mr Williams asked.

“No, I wouldn’t.”

“Then I suggest you pay attention.”

“It was me, mr Williams. I was talking to her and she was telling me to be quiet.” Josie lied

Vanessa looked at her and smiled. 

Mr Williams looked at Josie. “Don’t let it happen again.”

Josie nodded. “I won’t.” She pulled out a note. “Also sir, We also need to go to a training lesson with my Dad.”

Mr Williams raised an eyebrow. “Note?”

Josie handed it to him. It had both Josie’s and Vanessa’s full name on it and written in Alaric’s handwriting. 

“You guys go then.”

Josie left and Vanessa got up slowly and confused. She walked out and followed Josie. “What are you talking about?”

“Just follow me.” Josie said. 

She lead her to the girls bathrooms. 

“What’s your whole name?”

Vanessa raised her eyebrow. “Vanessa-”

“Your real name.” Josie said 

Vanessa rolled her eyes. “Aaliyah Garcia.”

Josie crosses her arms. “Carry on.”

Aaliyah looked at her. “It’s none of your business.”

“You lied about your name.”

“For a good reason.”

“What’s that reason?”

“Does Malivore ring a bell?”

“No.”

“You don’t know what happened to most witches Vampires and Wolves?”

“No.”

“They were thrown into malivore to try and stop it. I happened to be one of them.”

“So you were erased from everyone’s memory?”

“Correct.”

“But why did you change your name?”

“Because I thought Hope would remember me. And I didn’t want her to.”

“Remember you? What are you on about?”

“You don’t remember anything?”

“No.”

Aaliyah sighed. “Lizzie?”

Josie looked down.

“Did she go to Belgium with Caroline? Because I haven’t seen her anywhere.”

“She’s died. In the merge.”

Aaliyah’s face twitched, “s-she died?”

“She lost on purpose.”

Aaliyah clenched her fist, “Did you know who she was to me?”

Josie shook her head. “Who?”

“She was my girlfriend.”

Josie looked at her in confusion. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry, if I could go back, I would.”

Aaliyah smiled forcing her tears back and took something out of her pocket.

“I was going to give this to her the second I got back.”

She revealed a small box. 

“A ring?!” Josie said surprised.

“Yeah. But maybe I should throw it away... now that she can never say-“

“Yes!” Josie said.

“What?”

“If I marry you, you’re marrying part of Lizzie.”

“No. Josette. I’m not doing that. If it’s not Lizzie in flesh, I’m not doing it.”

“Right...”

“How are you and Penelope?” She said pocketing the ring.

“Uhm, don’t worry.”

“Are you guys finally dating?”

“Kind of... I mean I have two girlfriends if that’s the case.”

Aaliyah raised an eyebrow. “You lost me on the part were you said you have two girls. Explain.”

“Me and this girl have had a crush on this one girl forever. Then we went to her room and things happened.”

“Josette Saltzman having a threesome? I could never imagine that.”

 

“I didn’t, I fell asleep.”

“So Penelope didn’t have sex with you but the other girl got it all? Damn, who is this girl?”

Josie smiled. “If I tell you, promise not to flip?”

“Yes.” Aaliyah said half smiling.

“Hope.”

Aaliyah raised an eyebrow. “Stop playing.”

“I’m nottttt.” Josie stretched. 

“But she’s only 17, a bit young.”

Josie cough laughed. “When did you jump into Malivore, because Hope’s had sex with everyone, girls and boys. I’m surprised she hasn’t got any STDs.”

Aaliyah looked weirdly at Josie, the look was unexplainable, you’d have to be there to understand. “I jumped when Hope was a 14.”

“So me and Lizzie were 13? And you guys were dating?”

“Everyone knew.”

“Hope lost her virginity to a guy called Roman.”

“Dipshit Roman? He’s still here?”

Josie laughed. It felt like Aaliyah had known her forever, which she probably had.

“So she lost her virginity after I left?”

“Probably.”

“I’m gonna have words with her.” Aaliyah sighed.

“I wouldn’t, she’s very seductive.”

“And so am I, two seductive people in one room, nothing bad will happen.”

“Did you just- you know what, you know what you’re doing so I’ll leave you to it. But before you go, what’s your very last name?”

“Aaliyah Garcia.”

“On this note, it says Aaliyah Garcia M. What’s the M for?”

“Malloy.” Aaliyah smiled

“Oh.” That was the last thing Josie said before Aaliyah wizzed off.  
_

 

[Hopes room]

“Hey, Hope.” Aaliyah said standing in-front of her. 

“How did you get in?”

“3491?”

“Why do you know my password?” Hope pounced up in the bed and raced towards Aaliyah. She looked into her eyes and tried compelling her. “That won’t work.”

“Get out before I kill you.”

“You? Kill me? You can try.”

Hope smiled and tried forcing her hand through Aaliyah’s chest. However Aaliyah grabbed Hope’s hand and threw her to the floor. She sat on Hope’s back with her hands pinned together.

“Get off!” She shouted angrily. 

Aaliyah pushed more wait down causing something in Hope’s body to break.

“Owww, my finger! Okay Vanessa, you win.”

“It’s Aaliyah. Not Vanessa.”

“But you said-“

“I know what I said.”

“Why did you lie then?”

“Reasons, okay. Bad shit happens sometimes.”

“You’re telling me that? If you knew me so well, what happened to everyone I knew and loved?”

“They died trying to protect you, and you blame yourself entirely for it. You also think you’re a cosmic mistake.”

“What the hell! Why do you know so much about me?”

“Well, I am your sister.”

Hope caught Aaliyah off guard and flipped over causing her to fly into the ceiling.

“I don’t have a sister.”

“Yes you do.”

“Don’t make me angry. I don’t.”

“You do.”

“I don’t!” Hope punched Aaliyah across her face.

Aaliyah, containing her anger stood there and took the punch. “Let your anger out Hope, because I am your sister, not your full sister, but I am still your sister.”

“Who’s your dad?”

“Niklaus Mikaelson.”

“Stop lying to me!” She threw another punch and kept on punching her chest.

Aaliyah cried and wrapped her arms around Hope. “Welcome back.” She said smiling. 

Hope hugged back, having no other chance but to believe her. “Please don’t be lying to me.”

“I’m not. I know everything about you, you don’t know a lot about me though.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I jumped into Malivore.”

“Why?!”

“To stop it from getting to you. The more DNA it had, the more mutated it could become.”

“Oh.”

“Because you claim to be my sister, can I ask you a question?”

“Go on.”

“Where’s your necklace?”

“Here.” She fished a necklace out of her back pocket. It was a golden necklace with the Mikaelson crest engraved into it. “How did you get this?”

“I-“ BANG!

The glass from the window shatters across the bedroom floor and a bullet rolls across the carpet floor. The vision of the girls blur and everything fades to black. Right before Hope’s head crashed to the ground she heard someone roll up on he gravel of the school. “Get help-“ she said as everything dissolved into pure darkness.


	7. Chapter 5:Rising from the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Aaliyah gets comfortable she starts getting closer to Josie, who then tells her a secret. Hope, Penelope, Josie and Aaliyah are surprised to see what walks in on them. Little did they know, this was a monster, a terrible cloning monster which would do anything to get food...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this took a good few years to upload😬 but yeahh it’s not as long as the others but I tried 🤣🤣 have a great day y’all and leave any suggestions in the comments.
> 
> -TT

“Get in the damn cage!” Screamed a man with a deep voice. Hope looked at the source, it was quite a blur, but she could just make out a man. A man with a gun. A man with a huge shotgun pointing it at Aaliyah.

“I fucking dare you to shoot me.” She scarcely shouted pressing her head against the shotgun barrels. 

The man smiled and pointed the gun down. “You’re a brave one aren’t you.” 

Aaliyah narrowed her eyes. 

The man took the gun and slammed the edge of it on the side of her head causing a large quantity of blood to pour out of the wound. 

“No!” Hope said bounding up. The man aimed at her. Hope breathed heavily. “Do it.”

The man cocked the Shotgun and pointed it at Aaliyah. “This is your fault that they’re all coming up thinking they can backchat.”

He aimed at her. “Now I have to show them not to mess with me.”

He shot, but Aaliyah wasn’t stupid. She took the shot and watched as the bullets formed into dust right before they hit her. “You see, I wouldn’t do that if I were you, I’m more than a tribrid you see.”

The man looked at her and shot again and again until his bullets were non existent. He stopped to reload. Aaliyah grabbed Hope’s hand. “Get in the cage sis.” 

Hope looked at her and went. She got the key from the floor and opened the cage she locked it and watched Aaliyah take the key and throw it away. “Watch and learn.”

She waited for the man to fill the shotgun and then she bent the nozzles of the gun. She twisted it and as soon as the man blinked she was gone. He turned and looked for her, but realised that she wasn’t there. He took a pistol from his pocket and aimed it at Hope. “You’re still here-.” Then, A scream, so loud that people from millions of acres away heard the cry of terror, echoed through the room. Hope screamed, it was Hope screaming. She hadn’t been harmed, more like traumatised . Blood had been splattered across her face. And a knife had been rammed through the mans face. Oh god- he was dead. He had been stabbed. It shocked her. It was terrible. It wasn’t something Hope was used to seeing. “Oh my God... Oh my God!” She started to shiver a knife wasn’t the way she would sway to. She did have to admit that the style of knife executions was totally badass, but she was used to feeding. It scared the daylights out of her that the knife then proceeded to slice from out of his mouth down, until his mouth to his right breast was in half. The body dropped and blood splattered over the wall and floor. Aaliyah, the person who had sliced the man open, got on her knees and stabbed his head multiple times. Her hand seemed to absorb the blood but in energy. She threw the knife across the floor and carried on punching the mans skull with more anger than before. Then Hope realised a glimpse of white lingering in her eyes. She proceeded to punch the man, even after his skull was bashed in and Hope and everyone in the cage watched through the bars. “Aaliyah! Stop! That’s enough!”

Aaliyah slid her fingers in the mans ears and ripped his face off. Her veins were black and her eyes glowed white. She looked toward Hope and walked to the cage. She pulled the bars off of the cage and her posture had been composed. “What was that?” Hope asked after everybody else in the cage cleared out. “What was what?”

Hope rolled her eyes. “The way you killed him.”

“My execution.”

“He was already dead but you carried on. Why?”

Aaliyah rolled up her sleeve. “You see, this is a soul capturer. I was collecting his soul.”

“Why?”

“So that I can make sure that he goes to hell.”

“What the-“

“How do you think I got here.”

Hope looked at her. 

“I’m joking. I haven’t got his soul. This is just an old bracelet from Lizzie. I was letting out the anger he put on me.”

Hope sighed a sigh of relief. “You’re like dad.”

Aaliyah looked at Hope. “So are you.” She smiled wiping the blood from Hope’s face.

“No, you’re more like him, you love seeing the blood, I saw your eyes, why were they white?”

“Because-“ she pulled up her sleeve. “I’m also a hunter, got it from my mom, who fell in love with dad and they had me.” She turned her arm around and showed Hope the imprints. “That’s cool.”

“Not really, I go against my own nature. Hunters kill vampires and my mom was the original one.”

“She tried to kill dad?” Hope whispered, completely off topic.

“No. Not on purpose. In her sleep she had a wooden stake. I woke up and looked at her with sad eyes, I asked her to put it down, but she had her eyes shut, she was sleeping and swung after me. I dodged it and set up a cry like a banshee, I think my grandmother was one, but I don’t know. Anyway, after I cried, she woke up, and apparently I hadn’t dodged the stake that well, there was a cut on my forehead but it wasn’t deep, it just dripped a lot. She thought she was a threat and picked me up, turns out, she was aiming for dad, but I was with him at the time.” Aaliyah sighed. “But as you probably know, I’m also a vampire and a wolf, those effects don’t happen to me but it happens to everyone else.” She smiled weakly.

They stood in the middle of the cellar, with a bright lightbulb shining above them. Hope didn’t know what to do so she hugged Aaliyah. For some reason she started crying.

“Don’t cry. I’m here now.” She kissed Hope’s head and rubbed her back. Hope smiled and heard someone come downstairs. “H-hey, guys what you doing?” Josie stammered as she peered at the body on the floor. Gross she thought. She saw Hope hugging Aaliyah and looked confused. “I told her about it already Josie.”

“Oh it’s Josie, hey jo.”

“Hi, hope I need to talk to you.”

Hope peered up at Aaliyah. “Go on” she whispered softly. Hope went to Josie and followed her upstairs into Josie’s room. “Penelope isn’t okay. She keeps throwing up blood.”

“Oh my God. Where is she?”

“Here...” Penelope said limping out of Josie’s bathroom. She looked pale and blood was running down the side of her jaw. Hope’s eyes pulsed, as did Josie’s. Josie shook her mind away from it quickly, however Hope couldn’t say the same.  
She walked up to Penelope and shook off Josie, who was trying to stop her from feeding from Penelope.

Hope licked the blood from Penelope’s bottom Jaw to her mouth.

Penelope stood there like a lost sheep. She wanted to moan, but her energy level was low. Then, with no warning, She felt Hope’s wet tongue glide into her mouth. Penelope held Hope’s face and they began kissing intensely. Josie just watched semi disgusted. She grabbed her laptop and watched Netflix while Hope and Penelope were making out. She could bet that Hope had Penelope pinned to the door or wall or floor by now. And when she looked she was correct. Hope had Penelope pinned to the wall and her legs were wrapped around her waist. Hope was pressing down so hard on Penelope’s lips that they had to separate for a few moments to breathe. “We can’t do this.” Hope whispered in Penelope’s ear.

“Why?”

“Pregnancy...” she whispered again pressing her body against Penelope.

“No, they were incorrect, I tried one again and it was negative. You and Josie need to try it again.” 

Hope smiled and kissed Penelope again.

She let go of her and went into Josie’s bathroom. She tried the test, but she wasn’t pregnant anymore. “What?” She tried again and again but all of them showed the same thing. She breathed out in relief and stepped outside the bathroom. She took Penelope’s hand and stroked it softly. “I’m not pregnant anymore either.”

“Good.”

“Josie, go try a pregnancy test.”

“Why?”

“Because you need to.”

She sighed and went to the toilet and a few moments later, she went out the toilet looking confused. “I’m not pregnant.” She said putting her headphones on and plugging them into her laptop. She was annoyed and upset but she was young and didn’t really want a baby to be honest. 

“Wonder what happened-.” Penelope started, but was interrupted by a whole lot of blood flowing freely from her mouth. She was surprised to feel Hope’s lips press against hers. The blood flowed from Penelope to Hope’s mouth and she swallowed it with no shame. Penelope became more pale than before, and Hope realised. She took her wrist to her mouth and fed her blood to Penelope. “You have to drink it baby.” 

“I- I can’t.” She said shivering.

Hope rolled her eyes and drank her own blood. Penelope watched her and figured out what she was doing much earlier before she did it. Hope kissed Penelope and let her blood go into her system. Penelope pulled away, her bottom lip painted in Hope’s blood. “You’re a hoe.” She whispered. “Am I really?” She said pushing Penelope into the wall. “Okay guys stop!” Josie finally piped up. Penelope had her hand on Hope’s chest and one leg held up by Hope. “You guys bang too much.” She said laughing.

“So? are you gonna join or what?”

Jo blushed a bit. “Why would you ask that?” She sighed.

“Because, I can.” Hope smiled.

Josie rolled her eyes and took off her shirt. Her boobs bounced and she looked at Hope and Penelope as she blushed. She had done this a lot of times but she always blushed as to say it was her first time. She sat on her bed and continued to watch Netflix. “I’ll join when you guys ask me to.” She grinned.

“Josie get your ass over here.” Penelope ordered.

Josie looked over at Penelope she expected Hope to say something like that, not Penelope. 

Josie jumped off the bed and walked slowly over to them Hope stood there with her arms crossed over her stomach. Penelope bit her lip and picked Josie up. “Oh My- GET ME DOWN!!!”

Hope laughed and fell onto the floor whilst clutching her stomach. “You guys give me life.” She managed to say in between breaths.

Josie glared at Hope. “You should try being up here.”

Hope stopped laughing and looked directly at her. She stayed on the floor and watched as Josie came off of Penelope and picked her up. Hope looked at Josie. “It’s not that bad.”  
Josie rolled her eyes. 

Hope leaned down and kissed Josie. “I’m taller than you now.”

Josie put Hope down on the bed and propped her up on her elbows. Hope watched Josie climbed on top of her and saw Penelope out of the corner of her eye. “Penny, aren’t you gonna join?”

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

“That’s a yes isn’t it?” Josie inferred 

“Of course.” 

Penelope threw all of her clothes across the room and made her way to the bed. She pushed Josie out the way and climbed on top of Hope she kissed her neck and her forehead. She shoved her tongue into her mouth and kissed her vigorously yet passionately. She took off Hope’s clothes and started going lower and lower, just the way she always did. She lingered on Hope’s bellybutton. Then Josie picked up Penelope, interrupting Hope’s pleasure. She kissed Penelope with as much force as she had and waited until she felt Penelope slide her tongue into her mouth. She pulled away and watched as she pouted. “Can I feed from you?” Josie asked as her canines extended.

“Yes.” Penelope smiled tilting her neck to the side.

Josie bit down into Penelope’s neck with a max amount of force. 

“Yes! Oh yessss! Josie that’s what I want!” Penelope moaned. 

Josie fed until Penelope’s comments stopped.

Josie looked at Penelope and saw that she was staring at something. She looked on the bed to find Hope gone.

She looked in Penelope’s direction and almost dropped her. “Oh my- No way- what kind of sick prank-“ there was a familiar faced woman at the door and Josie almost fainted at the sight.

Josie put Penelope down.

“I knew you guys would make up.” Said the woman.

Josie ran over to Hope and the lady and hugged her.

“How?”

“You ask me as if I’m supposed to know.”

Josie pulled back. “Well, I mean... good point actually.” Josie sighed Happily. “I’m just glad you’re back.”

The lady cleared her throat. “Hi, Penelope.”

Penelope picked up her clothes and put them on quickly.

She walked out of the door hitting shoulders with the lady. She stopped as soon as their shoulders collected only to say, in a spiteful tone: “Hi, Lizzie.”

Penelope pushed past Lizzie and walked off. 

“Penny!” Josie screamed your neck.

“I’ll fix it.” Hope smiled and sped off after Penelope.

Lizzie stopped Josie from going after her.  
“Come on, Jo, are you really gonna chase after a girl?”

“I mean, I don’t known.”

“Let me rephrase that. Would you rather spend time with another girl than with your long lost sister?”

“You’re not long lost but, no, I would never choose someone over you-”

“Holy shit!” Gasped a figure from the door.

“Hold the fuck on!”

“Babe?” Aaliyah looked at Lizzie with tearful eyes. 

Lizzie looked confused.

“Uhm I’m not your “babe””

 

Aaliyah raised an eyebrow and then sighed and looked down. “Fuck I’ve missed you, you mean so much to me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“If only you knew.” She groped Lizzie’s cheek but stopped as her eyes stopped on Josie.

Josie, half-nude, was standing right next to Lizzie and for a moment there, there was a sexual tension between them. Aaliyah blushed and Josie smiled and looked away. 

 

“I- Uhm, never mind Lizzie Bear. I’ll text you.”

Josie and Aaliyah made eye contact again, but this time Josie kept staring, smiling, blushing.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and walked out. Typical. Aaliyah walked closer to Josie. “I’m very seductive you know.”

Josie smiled, “your point is?”

“My point is... I wanna fuck you.”

Josie blushed. She trusted Aaliyah. She kind of liked her. She had an instant connection and, I mean, They both wanted to fuck equally as much as the other.

Josie stood up and closed the door with a lock. She swayed closer to Aaliyah and shoved her on the bed. “Are we actually gonna do this?”

“Yeah.” Josie smiled whilst unbuttoning Aaliyah’s shirt and kissing her bellybutton.

“I’m gonna guess, you like it the same as Hope ?”

“I don’t know, Maybe... wait, you and my sister had sex?

“You and Hope are sisters?”

“Shit, I forgot that I didn’t tell you.”

“Oh my gosh, that explains the M in Your name.” Smiled Josie.

“Yep, also my name isn’t Aaliyah Garcia, It’s Aaliyah Mikaelson. But away from that point, if you’ve had sex with Hope, I’m not gonna do it with you.”

“Well I mean I probably shouldn’t say this but I’ve already started,” Josie held Aaliyah’s hands. “,don’t get mad,”

Aaliyah leaned up and kissed Josie. “I won’t get mad, and that was my promise.”

Josie smiled. “Okay, you know how you jumped into Malivore and stuff and nobody remembers you.”

“Yeah.”

“Well Hope didn’t remember you. And neither did Lizzie. And they kind of fucked a lot and I think they dated at one point.”

Aaliyah masked her anger with a smile. “So all this time, Hope and Lizzie have been fucking?”

Josie looked away, “Yeah.”

“Okay. That’s all I needed to know. Now, I’m gonna do what I’ve wanted to do with you and Penelope, for so long.”

Josie looked at her confused. “What did you want to do?”

Aaliyah smiled. “Kiss me, Josie.”

Josie bit her lip. “But what about-“

“Kiss me.”

Josie leaned down and kissed Aaliyah.

POV- Josie

Damn, her lips taste just like vanilla. I feel bad for Hope though, she didn’t know that My sister and her sister were dating. I- holy fuck, I’m off the ground now! 

“Put me down! Please!” I shout. I’m kind of scared of being picked up. I’m already tall, so, it’s just weird to be taller.

“Aaliyah, please-“ I didn’t dare to explain what I had just felt. A weird feeling. A sensational feeling actually. Her fangs are deep in my neck and holy shit it feels good. I couldn’t help but moan. And the fact she’s carrying on is just turning me on more than I was before. 

“Stop.” I manage to say.

She pulls away with her eyebrow raised. “What?”

“I wanna do it to you.” I say smiling.

“You’re a heretic now?”

“Yes.”

“Fine then.”

I smile and dig my canines into her neck.  
When she doesn’t moan, I’m determined to make her do so. 

“Slow down Josie.”

I still carry on to suck, I just want to make her moan, but she won’t. 

“Josie, slow the fuck down, you’re hurting me!”

My eyes widen and I pull my teeth out of her neck. “I’m so sorry. I just didn’t know how to do it like you did.”

Aaliyah laughed a bit and gave me that soft smile she does. “For starters,” she turned her head so I could see where I bit.

,” you were biting in the wrong place.”

I look away embarrassed. “I thought I was doing it right.”

“On someone shorter than me, it would be perfect, but we’re the same height.”

“We are?” I say, I was so busy admiring her that I didn’t realise our height.

“Yeah.” She giggles.

It’s really quiet for a moment. Fuck it. I’m going in. I lean in and kiss her soft, vanilla lips. She kissed back. And it feels good, no, it feels amazing. “Fuck.” I hear her moan against my lips.

She picks me up again and wraps my legs around her waist. I pull back and observe her deep green eyes. Why do I always fall for girls like her? “You have pretty eyes.” I say.

She smiled. “Thanks, you do too, I could say so many things about them.”

I knew she was lying, my eyes are brown, just brown. Nothing special. “Okay, one thing about my eyes.”

“They’re a soft brown colour. They shine in the sunlight, I get consumed in your stare every time I see them. I would carry one but I’ve made my point.”

I smile and kiss her again. “Okay Aaliyah. Please answer me truthfully. Why do you want to do this to me? Because of Hope and Lizzie? Or because you generally want to?”

Aaliyah smiled. “Because I’ve dreamt of this since I laid eyes on you. I mean we did do it one time, but you wouldn’t remember that. You were my first fuck and I was yours, so, yeah, I just love you I guess.”

I smile and held her face. “I was your first fuck? Man I was lucky.” 

She smiles and puts me up against the wall. “But I still can’t fuck You Josie. You and Landon were a cute couple before I left. I can’t destroy that. Where is he anyways?”

I look down. “He’s dead.”

Aaliyah put me on the bed. “No. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!” Aaliyah started to shake. “It shouldn’t have been like that! He’s my best friend!” She took in a deep breath.

“I have to go for a run, I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Before I could say anything she runs downstairs and outside, I watch her through my window and saw her turning into a black wolf and speed off. That’s what Hope did when she her dad was mentioned and when she found out Lizzie died. Well, she’s back now but you get the point.

I put a shirt on and sigh, that’s when Penelope comes running into my room, followed by Hope who locks the door and puts a silencing spell in the room. “Josie where’s my sister?” 

“She just ran out into the woods, why?”

“We need her help, right now.”

Right then I heard a stomping of a foot and I heard my dad pounding on the door. “Josie let me in.” 

I run to the door but Hope stops me. “Josie, No that’s not Dr Saltzman. It’s something pretending to be him.”

I shake Hope off, “what if it is dad?”

Hope sighed and whispered an invisible spell on me, “go and see for yourself.”

I walk out and what I see terrifies me. A huge glowing pink blob turning into my dad, I nearly throw up and I just watch as it growls and changes into something else. It’s pink lumps bubble up and morph into something that Hope couldn’t resist. I race back into the room and lock the door. “Hope whatever you do don’t open he door-“

“Hope- littlest wolf?”

“Dad?” 

I saw the tears in Hope’s eyes as she walked towards the door.

I pull her back. “That’s not your dad.”

Hope pushes me away and opens the door letting the clone in. 

“Hello, sweetheart.” It smirked before closing the door behind itself.


	8. Chapter 6:Sister, sister part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hope and Aaliyah explore their similar features, they find they have the same sexual advances. Hope hits a bump in the night and wakes up with a smile. Her plan comes into action and it causes a reaction. The school week starts next week, and Hope doesn’t know what school she wants to go to, mystic high, or the Salvatore school... comments get to choose what school she goes to.

POV- Aaliyah

‘Shit. Where did I stash my clothes for when I’m done running? How could some simple garments be that hard to find? Oh yeah. In the old shack. Where me and Landon used to hang out. Damn I miss him. His curly hair. Green grey eyes, adorable dork smile. Why did he, of all people, have to go? He was the one person I hoped would stay alive. Being a Phoenix and all. He was my first kiss. It was kind of awkward actually. He was my first crush. And he was going to be my first fuck. But I said no and he respected that. I just-‘ I sigh letting a tear fall from my eye.

 

‘-I didn’t even get to say goodbye to him one last time.’

I reach the old shack and I’m surprised. The shack isn’t so old anymore, and it was decorated. It looks modern on the inside. Just like the way Hope has her room. Wait. Does Hope come here too? I rummage through the dresser and find some clothes that fit me. It was Hope’s clothes, a basic black T-shirt, and some black ripped jeans. I’m deciding to put socks on instead of shoes, I don’t think we’re the same size.

After I finished I’m walking back. Wrapped in my thoughts I walk into someone. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” I shout.

“Me? I was watching where I was going!”

I look at the person and realise it’s MG.

“Oh crap.” I stutter.

“I’m in my feelings right now, I’m a little off today, I didn’t mean to get angry like that.” He apologises with upset eyes. He sits down on a log and I sit right next to him.

I smile at him. “MG. What’s up?”

“I’m just annoyed. Could you imagine, my crush came back from the dead and all of a sudden vanished.”

“Lizzie?”

“Yeah. Sometimes I miss her witty comments.” He smiles weakly.

I ruffle his hair. “I saw her too. Maybe it was just in our heads.”

He smiles. “Maybe...” he says standing up.

He looks around for a bit. “It’s getting dark, you coming back to the school?”

“Yeah.” 

He starts walking. And I follow behind, but then I hear a rustling in the bush and look for what it was. What I see makes my heart stop. No way, is that Landon? I’m walk closer to it, my emotions taking over my mind. I’m about to move the bush leaves out the way, when MG turns around and looks at me. “Are you coming or not,” he smiles ,”Make up your mind sis.” 

I smile and look back at the bush. Nothing was there. Nothing just this weird pink thing on the floor, it’s kind of glowing but I don’t know maybe I’m just tired. “Coming...” I say as I run to catch up. 

{End of POV}

-Back at the school-

“Mikaelson.” Penelope uttered.

“Josie told you not to let it in.”

Hope glared at her. “I don’t care. I missed him. To finally have him back,” she smiled weakly ,”that’s the best thing ever.”

The clone sat on a chair in the corner of Josie’s room. “Well I’m here now.“ Niklaus smiles deviously.

The room was silent until someone knocked on the door. 

“Who is it?” Penelope asked aggressively.

“Aaliyah. And who are you answering in such an angry tone?”

“You.”

“Aha, it’s not April the first, stop joking around.”

Aaliyah twisted the doorknob but it wouldn’t budge.

“-and the door’s closed.” Aaliyah said almost annoyed.

“Come in sweetheart.” Klaus uttered.

Aaliyah felt her heart stop. “No way. FUCK YOU!”

She broke the door handle and walked in. 

“That’s no way to speak to your father is it?”

“Shut up! Just- just shut up!” Aaliyah screeched as she set a spell on the door to keep it closed.

She looked at Niklaus who was smiling smugly and kicked him across the face. “You are not my dad you bastard!”

A pink lump flew from his mouth and Aaliyah looked at the blob. It started bubbling and hissing, it had jagged teeth and looked horrifying. It hissed ferociously and when Aaliyah looked back at Klaus, his skin was swelling and stretching. And in an instant, the pink slop came oozing freely out of his body until it was all in one shape. A massive pink blob was trapped in the room with them and it was about to kill them. It grew larger and larger until it touched the lightbulb in the ceiling. It hissed in pain as it’s skin sizzled against the lightbulb.

Aaliyah smiled. “I used to kick ass back in mystic falls.” She whispered a spell, which gave her a ball of light, and threw it at the monster. 

Hope, Penelope and Josie watched as the pink blob sizzled and sputtered.

“So, help me then.” Aaliyah said, throwing another ball of light to the hideous creatures face. 

The creature hissed and sizzled and leaped forward, biting into Aaliyah’s arm. 

“Ahh! Fuck! Is that...” she sniffed the air. “Wolfsbane?” 

In a moment, Aaliyah swung up with her good arm. And boy, did she regret it. 

“Holy FUCK! AHHH! WOLFSBANE!”

She tried to pull her arm out but it was helpless. Hope grabbed the lightbulb and pressed it against the creature’s jelly skull, it released Aaliyah who went crashing into the back wall. She grabbed a knife from her back pocket and heated it up with a spell. She was halfway through chanting her spell when an unexpected blast of fire came out of the corner of the room. 

“Ignalusa.” Josie whispered over and over, only making the blast of the fire stronger than before. When she stopped, blood was running from her nose and the monster was dead. It was gone. Forever. 

Penelope was standing still and chanting something unrecognisable. 

“Penelope, NO!”

Penelope winked.

Josie’s bloody nose quickly repaired itself and that’s when Penelope collapsed.

Aaliyah sat in the other corner of the room. Her head was spinning, her arms were burning. “Fuck...” she said drowsily. “Somebody fuck me...” her words were vague but clear.

Josie looked over at her and then at Penelope. “Hope I’ll be back. Look after Aaliyah till I’m back. I’m gonna bring Penny to the nurse. I told her never to channel me. I fucking told her.”

 

Josie left the room with Penelope in her arms closing the door behind her. 

Hope looked at her sister in awe. There was something about those lips. Those eyes. That smile. ‘Holy shit I’m going mad. Am I really fantasising about my sister?’ She shivered but couldn’t help but to move closer to her. Her arm really stung and when she looked at it, she saw claw marks, which were probably from that thing that just ambushed them.

She found herself on top of her sister, kissing her, stroking her inner thigh, biting her lip, grinding on her. What was she doing?

“Hope...” Aaliyah started.

“Shhh... just one time... nobody has to know about it.” Hope whispered against Aaliyah’s lips. 

Hope’s sister was just as sexually triggered as her. Her eyes started glowing yellow but she shook from it. “Hope, please, stop,” she sighed heavily.

,”We can’t be doing this. We can’t be touching like this. And we both know that.”

“And I could give less of a fuck. I want you. And I know you want me.”

Aaliyah pulled away from Hope’s grasp on her thigh. Her arm had stopped burning and the effects of the Wolfsbane had gone as-well so now she was thinking clear.

“We can’t do this. Once we start we won’t be able to stop, I know you.”

“If you know me so well, know that I always get my way.”

Aaliyah looked at her lips. 

“And besides, why not?” Hope carried on.

“Because we’re related, by blood. I’m not gonna do this to you, to us.”

Hope looked away. “Just do it, one time and I’ll stop. Just one time.”

Aaliyah scrunched her face up. “And you promise to stop if I do this once?”

“Yea.” Hope smiled.

Aaliyah sighed. “Fine, but there are some rules. 1: I’m top.”

“No!”

“Then no.”

Hope rolled her eyes. “Fine fine...”

“Number two: keep the supernatural strength on a low.”

Hope looked at her awkwardly. “That’s a bunch of shit.”

Aaliyah kissed her sister. “And three: Only once.”

Hope blushed and looked away.

Aaliyah picked up her sister and looked deep into her eyes. “You have dad’s eyes.”

Hope smiled. “I get that a lot.”

Aaliyah smiled again and kissed Hope, this time pinning her to the wall. 

Then at once a wave of emotions hit her.

“Fuck... Hope we can’t. I can’t push myself to do it.”

“Yes we can. It’s not like you’re cumming in me.”

“Woah, that was unexpected.”

“I do unexpected things.”

Aaliyah looked at her. “Like fucking your sister?”

Hope leaned into a kiss. “Yes.”

Aaliyah’s eyes glowed and when she tried to shake from it, Hope kissed her more aggressively.

She was turned on, and that was bad.

She tightened her grip on Hope and took her to the bed. She pulled back from the kiss and bit Hope’s lip. Hope smiled, knowing that she was getting her own way.

Aaliyah climbed off of Hope and threw her shirt and bra across the room. Hope’s eyes stared at her cleavage and she nearly drooled. She then knew that she had to be gentle with such a beautiful work of art. “Fuck... that’s so hot.”

“Shhh...” Aaliyah smiled, crawling back onto Hope and kissing her again. 

Hope was getting tired of the kissing and wanted to get down and dirty. 

She flipped Aaliyah and started grinding on her.

Aaliyah held her waist and let her do whatever she wanted to do. Hope smiled uncontrollably as she became wet. She unbuttoned her sisters jeans and waited for a signal to pull them off. 

After a few seconds she got tired of waiting and pulled them off. “Hope, stop.” She said shaking.

“I told you that it was one time. The quicker we start the quicker we finish.”

“I’m a sex addict Hope. I don’t wanna be doing incest with my sister.”

“I’m a sex addict too. I didn’t want to do it with you, it just happened.”

Aaliyah looked at Hope who was towering above her and smiled. She moved the hair out of her face and stroked her cheek. “Hope, my own sister, so full of fire. Please, I don’t want to ruin us.”

“What if it doesn’t ruin us?”

“It will.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Yes I do! We’ve done it before!”

Hope stopped and looked at her.

“You came to me and said this guy has you feeling worthless. And I said you’re worthy of many things. You said, ‘I can’t do shit.’ And I said Hope. You can do so much. And then you walked to me and sat on my lap. 

Flashback>

“Is this good enough?” Hope smiled.

“I mean other things.” Aaliyah told her with an annoyed face.

Hope started rocking back and forth on her lap and smiled.

“The girl said I’m good at this. After I made her cum.” Hope whispered into Aaliyah’s ear.

“Wait. Which girl did you have sex with?” Aaliyah asked attempting to stand up.

“This girl in your class. Her name is... I don’t know...”

“Ariella...” Aaliyah muttered.

Hope smiled. “You know her?”

“Yeah. Stay away from her.”

“No. I like it. It feels... good.”

Aaliyah took Hope from her lap and placed her on the floor. “See I knew you would be a sex addict, I saw it in your eyes.”

“No, I’m not a sex addict, you are!”

“You’re right, I am. Which is why I’m telling you to stop.”

Hope stood up and grabbed Aaliyah’s hand. She shoved her sister’s hand down her skirt and smiled in ecstasy. “I’m all wet... for you.”

Aaliyah was finding it hard to cope at this point. Her hand was so near the place she dare not touch and the temptation was riling up, pleading for her to finger her sister.

“You are acting a damn fool. I’m not doing this to you.”

Hope smiled and sucked on her fingers. She smiled and inserted them into her sister. “Bet.” Aaliyah’s green eyes turned crimson yellow. And she began thrusting inside of Hope.  
Thrusting, probing, grinding, climaxing. All throughout the year, leading to the next year. They were addicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote in the comments for which school Hope should go to... Mystic falls high... or... The Salvatore school.


	9. Chapter 6: Sister, sister part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of sister, sister. Apparently I couldn’t upload all of my story for some dumb reason...

<Now

 

“And I still remember how bad we always felt afterwards.”

 

Hope bit her lip. “Did I feel good?”

 

“Hope you’re missing the point.” 

 

“What point?!” Hope shouted.

 

“Because as far as I can see, we enjoyed it, it made us happy, it made me happy! Maybe we were meant to be lovers, maybe we just don’t know it yet.”

 

“Hope, I don’t feel that way. I love Josie.”

 

“My best friend?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“And why do you think I care?”

 

“She was my first fuck, she made me realise that I’m not even into guys. I love her so much, but Lizzie got onto me, and we started dating. I didn’t want to hurt anyone, so I just made her happy.”

 

“And you don’t think that you hurt Josie?”

 

“No, actually, her and Landon were a thing, if you remember.”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

“Then to find out you and Lizzie have been fucking all this time. That made me realise how much that I actually did love her. But, I love Josie, I always have. And she loves me.”

 

Hope looked away and came off of her sister. She put her clothes back on and threw her sister her clothes.

 

“Josie is basically my girlfriend. How can she love you?”

 

“You guys are friends with benefits, not lovers.”

 

“What makes you think she likes you?”

 

“We were about to fuck... but I couldn’t do that to you.”

 

Hope smiled it looked fake though. “So you wanted her but not me?” 

 

“Hope...” 

 

Hope walked out of the room.

 

Aaliyah lay on Josie’s bed half naked. “Well, fuck.”

 

Josie came into the room and saw Aaliyah laying there.

 

“J- Josie! Oh shit! Sorry!” Aaliyah attempted to cover her boobs but Josie smiled, which confused her.

 

“You got all ready for me?” She started smiling even more.

 

Aaliyah blushed. “Not exactly...” her breath stopped in her throat as Josie had made it across the room and was kissing her chest. 

 

“Jojo, No. me and hope just fell out because of this reason.”

 

“You told her?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I love you and I told her that we were about to but I couldn’t do that to her.”

 

Josie bit her lip. “You love me?”

 

Aaliyah picked up Josie. “Yes, baby.”

 

Josie smiled. “Okay, no mushy stuff.”

 

Aaliyah smiled. “Okay JoJo.”

 

Josie leaned down and kissed Aaliyah. She smiled and stroked the sides of the face. “If you love me... how come you and Lizzie were dating?”

 

“Lizzie was pretty sweet to me. You know I’ve always had feelings for you Josette, Lizzie just swayed to me, and plus, you were with Landon.” 

 

Josie smiled again. “Okay, fair.” 

 

Aaliyah kissed her one more time. “Okay we need to get out here, before someone thinks we’ve been eaten alive or something.”

 

“Yeah.” Josie laughed.

 

Aaliyah quirked up an eyebrow and grinned. “Or we could go for a quick spin around town, maybe stay at my house for a few days.”

 

Josie smiled. “Yeah, I like that idea.” She kissed Aaliyah with her tongue this time. 

 

Aaliyah gagged and pulled away. “That’s my job.”

 

They kissed again and then Penelope walked in.

 

“Oh my fuck... that’s hot...” she smiled.

 

Aaliyah looked over at Penelope and winked.

 

Josie pulled away and whispered. “Did you just wink at her?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because she’s hot.”

 

Josie rolled her eyes and attempted to get back on ground level but was pinned to the wall. “You’re cute as-well. Don’t take it seriously.”

 

“Fine. But don’t do that to other girls.”

 

“I’m still here.” Penelope waved walking over to them.

 

“You really do act like Hope. I didn’t believe Hope when she said that she had a sister but, I can tell you guys are related, I mean, look at your ass and boobs.”

 

“Penny!” Josie gritted through her teeth

 

“It’s the truth.” Penelope smiled

 

Aaliyah blushed and whispered in Josie’s ear.

 

“Go pack now babe.”

 

Josie smiled from ear to ear and kissed her again. 

 

Penelope then rolled her eyes. “IM STILL HERE!”

 

Josie smiled and winked at Penelope.

 

Aaliyah smiled jokingly.

 

“Can Penelope come too?” Aaliyah whispered

 

“Uhm... yeah, why not.”

 

“Penelope...”

 

Penelope looked at her. 

 

“Pack your bags baby! You’re coming to my house.”

 

Penelope laughed. “Okay, then.”

 

Josie smiled. “Someone seems happy.”

 

“Well yeah.” Penelope spoke sarcastically whilst walking out to go pack. “Ask Hope if she wants to come too.” Aaliyah asked before Penelope left the room.

 

Aaliyah put Josie down and kissed her forehead. “Go on.”

 

Josie smiled. “This is my room.”

 

“I know.”

 

Josie rolled her eyes softly. 

 

 

About a good3 and a half hours of packing later, Josie was finally done. Aaliyah sighed. “Finally.”

 

“Well, now I have to have a shower and get dressed.”

 

“I’m coming with.” Aaliyah grinned eagerly.

 

“Sure...” Josie said, grabbing her towel and another one for her hair.

 

 

Josie walked into the bathroom and looked at Aaliyah.

 

“If we’re showering together, no funny business, okay?”

 

Aaliyah nodded with crossed fingers behind her back.

 

Josie smiled and turned the shower on. Shestarting getting undressed and blushed at Aaliyah. 

 

Aaliyah got undressed too and smiled at Josie. 

 

Josie stepped in the shower and felt the hot water drip on her skin. She then gasped for air when she felt hands on her ass.

 

“Aaliyah...”

 

“What?”

 

“I said no funny business.”

 

“Crossed my fingers...”

 

Josie rolled her eyes.

 

Aaliyah kissed the back of Josie’s neck. “I’ll make sure you get cleaned up... real clean.” She whispered seductively.

 

Josie blushed. “Don’t.”

 

Aaliyah smiled and wrapped her arm around Josie’s stomach. She stroked her pussy lips and waited for Josie’s little gasp.

 

Josie pulled away. “No. I said no-“

 

Aaliyah pinned Josie to the wall and kissed her. She pulled away and went on her knees to give Josie absolute pleasure. Aaliyah dipped her head into Josie’s sweet ecstasy and flicked her tongue inside of her and on her clit.

 

“Fuck...”

 

Aaliyah pulled Josie closer to her and sucked and licked more violently.

 

Josie came right then and there and realised that Aaliyah made her cum in under 5 minutes.

 

Aaliyah smiled and stood up to face Josie. “Damn, why does everyone cum so quick?”

 

Josie kissed her. “Because you’re good at it.”

 

“I know.”

 

She smiled and got out the shower, stealing Josie’s towel. “Thanks.” She grinned before leaving.

 

Josie stood there, in the boiling water wondering what the hell had just happened. 

 

 

{on the road}

 

 

Josie is sat in the front next to Aaliyah, who’s driving, Penelope and Hope are in the back, discussing something completely random, but eventually fell asleep.

 

“Is your house big?”

 

Aaliyah smiled. “I’m a Mikaelson, what do you think?”

 

Josie rolled her eyes. Hope shuffled in the back seat and the road started to tremble. She carried on shifting and moving around, and then the trees started swaying.

 

Aaliyah pulled over. They were on a long road, with trees lined up against each side of it. 

 

Aaliyah turned around in the seat and started rocking Hope back and forth, whispering, “ It’s fine. Everything’s gonna be alright, alright?”

 

Then the trees stopped blowing and the road had stopped shaking vigorously. Hope has calmed down and had woken up. “Are we here?”

 

“No. You had a nightmare. You wanna talk about it when we get there?” Aaliyah suggested.

 

Hope nodded 

 

Josie looked back at Hope and smiled. “You look happy.”

 

“I do?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh, well... whatever.” Hope lay back down and rested her head on Penelope’s shoulder. Within seconds she fell asleep again.

 

Aaliyah turned back around and started driving. 

 

“What was happening?” Josie asked after a few minutes.

 

“Nightmare, she used to have those a lot when we were younger.”

 

“But the road, and the trees and everything.”

 

“Normally she does that when she’s been traumatised. Must’ve been because we saw a clone of daddy today.”

 

“Yeah... but how come you don’t get them?”

 

“I do, and mine are much worse. I’ve seen... a lot. But if I have one tonight, I want you to feed from me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’ll feel the blood leaving my body and wake up.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

Then there was silence. Josie fell asleep and Aaliyah was still driving, it was pretty much pitch black so it was hard to see If anything was in the way.

 

Then, when everything seemed to be alright, the headlights started to flicker out.Aaliyah sighed and pulled over. “We’re in mystic falls, alright.” . She whispered a spell and the lights flickered back on. She hopped back in the car and made her way to her house. When she arrived at mystic falls, the atmosphere shifted. Everyone had woken up and was surprised to see a massive house towering before them.

 

“This is your house?” Hope asked.

 

Aaliyah smiled. “Yeah, you have your own room as-well.”

 

Hope smiled again. “Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Penelope looked around. “It’s nice.” She muttered

 

Aaliyah smiled. “You guys.” She stretched.

 

They followed her into the mansion and put their suitcases in the spare rooms. It was already dark out, and everyone was tired. So it didn’t take more than an hour to get everyone asleep.

-

 

That night, Hope shifted all throughout the night. Flashbacks of Aaliyah were appearing in her head and then it all came to her at once. All of the memories with Aaliyah came back and she woke up with a smile. Hope tiptoed out of her room, only wearing a black t shirt and black panties. She made her way to Aaliyah’s room and whispered: “Liyah... I’m scared.”

 

Aaliyah looked at her and smiled. “Do you wanna lay with me?”

 

Hope smiled and nodded. She had a plan to get what she wanted and she was about to do her plan right now.

 

Aaliyah moved over and made some space for her. Hope climbed in and wrapped her arms around her waist. Aaliyah was only wearing a bra and underwear. Hope smiled and whispered. “I remember everything now.”

 

Aaliyah looked at her. “Really?”

 

“Yeah.” Hope whispered seductively 

 

Aaliyah blushed. “Catch some sleep Hope.”

 

Hope shrugged and climbed on top of Aaliyah. She rocked back and forth until she was sure she was satisfied. “I know you like it. Maybe I should do it EXACTLY how we used to.” Hope grinned.

 

Aaliyah blushed. This was the Hope she was used to. “Hope, we can’t.”

 

Hope smiled. “Can you call me what you used to call me?”

 

Aaliyah widened her eyes. “I called you Hope.”

>  

Hope smiled. “Milk daddy?”

 

Aaliyah sighed. “You wanna be named after a drink, fine by me.”

 

Hope bit her lip. “Yes, I do.”

 

Aaliyah smiled and pushed Hope off of her. “Go to bed now.”

 

“But I can’t sleep without someone cuddling me.” Hope complained

 

Aaliyah rolled her eyes and spooned Hope. 

 

Hope smiled and wiggled back so that her ass was millimetres away from Aaliyah’s soft spot.

 

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson!” Aaliyah whisper screamed.

 

“What?” Hope giggled 

 

“Stop.”

 

Hope sighed and turned to face her.

 

“I told you already, I remember everything now, and you didn’t even react to it.”

 

“I did, I said ‘really?’.”

 

Hope rolled her eyes and sat on top of Aaliyah. Aaliyah smiled shamefully. “We can’t do it again-“ 

 

Hope cut her off. “Did you mean it?” She asked looking into her sister’s eyes.

 

“Did I mean what?”

 

“Did you mean what you said when you made me cum 7 times?”

 

“What did I say?”

 

“You said-“ Hope fell silent and smiled. “-

Hope, I love you, so much. I can’t stop fucking you. I can’t stop thinking about you, you’re my little sister, but something about you just makes you so irresistible.” 

 

Aaliyah blushed. “I remember saying that.” 

 

Hope’s smile hovered on her face. “Why did that change?”

 

“I didn’t think you’d remember me, and I didn’t want to make you more sexually frustrated than you already are.”

 

Hope kissed Aaliyah. “Nothing will change that.”

 

Aaliyah smiled and held Hope’s curvy body. She put her on her butt cheek and slipped her finger inside of Hope. Hope gasped at the sudden penetration and smiled.

 

“You feel better than the last time.” Aaliyah whispered in her ear.

 

“Good.” Hope answered kissing Aaliyah’s neck in excitement.

 

Aaliyah clearly got tired of fingering Hope, so she flipped Hope and crawled in between her legs.

 

Hope bit her lip and waited until she felt breathing on her inner thigh. “Please?” She moaned.

 

“Please what?”

 

“You know...”

 

“Please what?” Aaliyah urged.

 

Hope rolled her eyes. “Aaliyah. I am begging you to put your tongue inside me.” Hope whispered calmly.

 

Aaliyah smiled and did a single swipe through her folds. 

 

Hope shuffled but relaxed again.

 

Aaliyah noticed this and whispered a silencing spell on the room. 

Aaliyah repeated her action and smiled every time Hope shifted on the bed. She decided to stop the teasing and went inside of her with no warnings. Hope let out one of the loudest moans she had done all year. 

 

Aaliyah smiled at her success and fucked Hope with her tongue for a while. Hope was moaning in shameless pleasure the whole time and whispered through every orgasm: “Again...” 

 

Aaliyah pulled away and smiled. “I know you know what this is.” She said pulling a strap on out of the draw. “But I’m gonna tell you from now, you’re gonna go unconscious from this.”

 

Hope rolled her eyes. “You wish.”

 

“I don’t need to wish.”

 

Aaliyah put on the strap-on and smiled at Hope. She lowered herself onto Hope’s body and paced back and forth. Hope, who was laying at her back and gazing up at Aaliyah, gripped on Aaliyah’s shoulders and wrapped her legs tightly around her waist. “I know you love me, Hope, but you know we can’t do this, right?”

 

“I know, but can we just enjoy it now and worry later?”

 

Aaliyah smiled and kissed Hope “yeah.”

 

There was silence, apart from the clap of connecting thighs and the low mumbling of moans from a Hope’s lips, and in a moment that was broken. “Ahhh! I’m cumming! Fuck fuck fuck! Slow down!” Hope shrieked. Aaliyah goes up and buried her neck into Hope’s neck. “I can’t stop... I won’t stop.”

 

Aaliyah pounded her more vigorously and allowed for the creams to flow out of Hope before resuming the pussy pounding. Hope moaned aggressively and whimpered whenever she came. 

 

Aaliyah looked at the clock and then at Hope. 

 

“We’ve been doing this all night long.”

 

“Your point is?”

 

“I don’t have a point apart from Josie and Penelope will be awake soon.”

 

“Oh, shit, I forgot.”

 

“It means you should go to your room.” Aaliyah smiled.

 

Hope rolled her eyes and picked up her soaked panties from the corner of the room along with her shirt.

 

“Good night baby sis.”

 

“Goodnight... see you in the morning.”

 

Aaliyah vamp sped over to Hope and gave her one last lustful kiss on her soft pink lips. “I love you...” she whispered lovingly.

 

Hope smiled and kissed her back. “I love you more.” And with the she turned on her heels and walked out of the room smiling.

 

Aaliyah stood there naked, smiling to herself and eventually closed her door and then turned to her bed to sleep. The second her head touched the pillow, she fell asleep. 

 

{morning}

 

“WAKE UP!” Josie screeched.

 

Aaliyah looked through the windows and opened her door. She walked downstairs still nude from last night and wrapped her arms around Josie. “Hey.” She smiled groggily “what are you making?”

 

“Morning beautiful.” Josie smiled “I’m making breakfast.”

 

“Oh-“ Aaliyah looked at the burned up eggs in the pan. “I’ll skip breakfast today, I feel for pancakes.”

 

Josie pouted. “I know they’re burnt, I just wanna help.”

 

“You are helping... cooking’s just not your strong suit.” Aaliyah smiled kissing the back of Josie’s neck.

 

Josie smiled. And turned to face her. She sat on top of the counter and wrapped her arms around Aaliyah’s neck. She kissed her, but Aaliyah pulled away. “I’m sorry.” She whispered.

 

Josie looked confused. “Why?”

 

“Me and Hope fucked last night.”

 

Josie’s face went stone cold. “But isn’t that... incest?”

 

“I told her.” 

 

“It’s fine. I know how she gets.” Josie smiled and kissed her again. 

 

“Mmm maybe we should skip breakfast.” Suggested Aaliyah.

Josie smiled and and whispered softly in her ear: “That sounds nice.” 

 

Aaliyah blushed and carried Josie to her room closing the door behind her.

 

{Hope’s room}

 

Hope woke up in sweat. “Oh my God.” She muttered looking at herself. She stood up and looked at her body in the mirror then she suppressed a scream. There were bruises along her stomach and neck that hadn’t healed from last night. Hope applied makeup on her bruises and raced downstairs in shorts and a white bra. 

 

“Penelope, do you know where Aaliyah is?”

 

Penelope stopped eating her breakfast and looked at Hope. “Her and Josie got down and dirty.” She told Hope.

 

Hope sighed. “Of course.”

 

She sat down on Penelope’s lap and smiled longingly at her. She took the toast off of Penelope’s plate and fed her it slowly. “Mmm... I need to talk to her right now.”

 

Penelope laughed. “What are you even doing-“

 

Hope traced her finger down Penelope’s chest and into her bra. 

 

“I’ll fuck you. Then maybe you might consider telling Aaliyah to talk to me right now, instead of when she’s done.” Hope tested.

 

Penelope looked at her. “What the fuck? I can’t tell them to stop fucking! They can do what they want to.”

 

Hope sighed and came off Penelope. “Why won’t you... you know... get seduced?”

 

“I’m used to it. Especially when it’s you.”

 

Hope rolled her eyes and dropped her bra.

“Is it still not working?”

 

“Doesn’t work on me, Hope.”

 

Hope sat on Penelope’s lap and rocked back and forth whilst kissing Penelope’s neck. 

She did this until she felt hands grip her waist. 

Penelope sighed. “I’m on my period, Hope.”

 

Hope carried on. “I’m a vampire, Penelope.”

 

Penelope blushed. “No shit.”

 

Hope smiled and kissed Penelope’s soft, precious lips.

 

“Woah! Woah! Cover up!” Josie said covering her eyes. 

 

Hope looked at her to find Aaliyah standing behind her and squinted. “I see you two have been ‘busy’.” She smirked.

 

Josie turned bright red. “We- we were just sorting some paper work out.”

 

Aaliyah rolled her eyes. Hope smiled. “Really? I swear I heard moaning.”

 

Aaliyah repeater her action and sighed. “What are you insinuating?”

 

“You guys fucked.”

 

“N-NO! we didn’t.” Lied Josie.

 

“Still in denial, I see.”

 

Aaliyah rolled her eyes for the last time. “And what? We fucked, no biggie.”

 

Hope frowned. “Yeah, no biggie.”

 

“I’m still here.” Penelope muttered.

 

Aaliyah smiled. “Penelope, why are you so quiet?”

 

“I’m not, I just don’t know what to say.”

 

“Oh, right.” Aaliyah smiled softly. 

 

Hope quirked an eyebrow up. “Liyah, you know what you should say? You should tell them what happened last night.”

 

Penelope looked at Aaliyah. “What happened last night?” She asked innocently.

 

Aaliyah smiled in anger. “Me and Hope fucked.” She said in confidence.

 

Penelope squinted. “Wait what? You guys did incest?”

 

Aaliyah nodded slowly. “A one time thing of course.”

 

Hope rolled her eyes and looked at Josie who was blushing hardly. Then she looked at Aaliyah and saw her hand down Josie’s skirt.

Hope blushed and looked at Aaliyah. 

 

“Really?” She asked

 

Aaliyah looked at Hope. “Really what?”

 

“You guys are fucking right now.” 

 

Josie looked at Hope and Penelope and tried to keep a calm posture, but when she tried to speak, a moan echoed through the room, causing silence to poison the air.

 

Penelope laughed. “Typical Josie.” 

 

Josie blushed, embarrassed at herself. 

 

Aaliyah removed her fingers and sucked them. Hope looked at her and saw the competition in her eyes. She put her hand down Penelope’s shorts and inserted her finger inside of the poor girl. Penelope blushed and twitched. “Fuck sake... pull out Hope.”

 

Aaliyah smiled, liking the way her rival was battling to win a fight that wasn’t there. She picked Josie up and kissed her. She then lifted Josie onto her neck and began licking and sucking as if her life depended on it. 

 

Hope glanced over to see why Josie was moaning mindlessly and stopped fingering Penelope. She retracted her finger, expecting blood on it, but there was nothing apart from the wet lubricants on her finger.

 

“You’re not on your period.” Hope whispered

 

Penelope kissed her. “I know, I just didn’t want you to seduce me.”

 

Hope growled and kissed Penelope’s bellybutton. She worked her way down, taking off Penelope’s shorts to get to where she wanted. 

 

Penelope groaned when she felt a soft tongue probe her entrance. Then she shrieked when she felt that tongue dive into her. “Hope! Oh God it feels so... ahh, carry on, don’t slow down baby!” 

 

Hope quickened her pace and then heard Josie moaning even loader than before, that’s when both of the Tops realised they were having an orgy. 

 

Then someone knocked the door. Hope and Aaliyah pulled away and looked at their victims. Josie and Penelope’s faces had flushed and had cum. They looked at each other and smirked. “Be right back.” Smiled Aaliyah. 

 

She walked to the door and opened it to see MG. “MG? What are you doing here?”

 

MG looked at her funny. “I’m done babysitting Dawn, remember.”

 

“Oh yeah. I forgot, one second.” She closed the door on MG and ran back to the others, guys, my friends cousin’s here, go upstairs and do it there.”

 

She ran back to the door and opened it. “Hey Dawn.”

 

“Hi.” She muttered with her eyes glued to her phone.

 

“Thanks MG, see you at school.”

 

MG smiled and waved. He got back into his car and drove off.

 

Dawn smirked. “Is Penelope here?”

 

Aaliyah nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“I can smell her. That vanilla smell. Pretty hot.”

 

Aaliyah rolled her eyes and brought Dawn to her room. “You’re joining the 10th year when we go back to school.”

 

“I know, don’t remind me.”

 

“How’s Maya?”

 

“She’s coming to Salvatore as well.”

 

“As what?”

 

“A wolf. Why are you surprised?”

 

“I’m not. Also, even though you know Hope and Penelope, Josie’s in the house as-well, so introduce yourself.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

Dawn- {A 15 year old girl. Double hybrid(explained later on) Cousin of The sheriff’s daughter. A girl full of fire. As tall as Hope. Is determined to win, is a cold blooded killer.}

 

 

Dawn made her way to the living room and waited until everyone was there. “Hello, my name is Dawn, I’m 15 and I’m a former student of Mystic falls high. I’m joining Salvatore when we go back to school and I’m a double hybrid as well as a cold blooded killer. Any questions?”

 

“What’s a double hybrid?” Josie asked.

 

“Two hybrid creatures had sex and the male ejaculated into the female to make a double hybrid.”

 

“Right.” Josie said slightly embarrassed.

 

“Of what though?” Josie asked.

 

“Dracula, vampire hybrid and Sorcerer, witch hybrid.”

 

“What’s the difference between a Dracula and a vampire. And what’s the difference between a sorcerer and a witch?” Josie asked.

 

“You see, as a Dracula, I can turn into a bat, I don’t run on blood, I can levitate, a bunch of stuff. A sorcerer is an advanced witch, in simple terms, a sorcerer do things like predict the future, we make spells that last forever if we choose to. Do you understand?” 

 

Hope nodded as did Penelope and soon followed by Josie. 

 

“Yeah, she’s a little overpowered in my opinion.” Aaliyah smiled.

 

“Oh, I know.” Hope smiled. “She’s QB1 in the timber wolves team. Last year we completely shredded the Salvatores. In fact, I might not come to the Salvatore school this year, maybe next year, I liked mystic falls. Until Lizzie died.” Hope blurted.

 

Aaliyah smiled awkwardly. 

 

“On second thoughts, maybe me and maya will go back to mystic.” Dawn smiled.

 

The room was silent until Dawn stood up.

 

“What day is it today?” She asked holding her stomach.

 

“30th.” Hope said checking her phone.

 

“Oh, shit! I’ll be back after midnight. Presumably tomorrow.” She added as she rushed out of the room. She ran upstairs onto the balcony and jumped off, turning into a bat winged human. She looked towards the sky and let out a call.

 

{the next day}  
  


”52 missing. 10 casualties found mauled to pieces...” Dr. Saltzman switch the tv off. “This isn’t normal.” He’s said to Dorian. “What could have done it?”

 


	10. Chapter 7: I’m obsessed with you.

Hope’s eyes fluttered open and then closed again. She was beyond tired. What even happened last night? Oh yeah, an orgy before and after Dawn was there. Her legs ached and when she moved them, pain consumed her body. But with Hope being Hope, she leaned up in her bed anyways. Her eyes set on something that was in the corner of her bedroom, but she couldn’t see that well. Then the curtains opened and the daylight beamed onto her face causing her to be temporarily blind. 

“I see you woke up.” Smirked Dawn.

“Yeah, wonder why...” Hope smiled.

Dawn strode over to Hope’s bedside, her leather jacket squeaking, with a bloody smile painted on her lips. She sat down next to Hope and tilted her head. “What scared you?”

Hope looked at her in confusion. “What?”

“You’re scared... what of?”

Hope glared. “How do you know?”

“You almost killed me last night, you’re dangerous in your sleep... and you made the whole house tremble, luckily, I was there to help... bad news is... you now have two holes in your neck, but fear not, it’s only minor and will go away in the space of 12 hours. And according to my experience last night, Tribrid blood is sweeter than I thought...” Dawn smirked mischievously.

“What did you do?” Hope said angrily.

“Don’t get mad at me... get mad at yourself, your sleep ‘walking’ got out of control. You weren’t even sleep walking... more like sleep fucking... yes... that perfectly describes it... if you would like the pictures I took of you... you can have them.” Another smile plastered her face. 

“You had sex with me? No! I like the idea of fucking, but with you? No! You’re straight. You can’t be doing this to yourself.” Hope sighed, worried that she had turned, yet another girl bisexual.

“Relax. We did not have intercourse, it was more like you were fucking yourself. Oh, by the way, how do your fingers taste?”

Hope looked at her hand and saw a white layer of what looked to be pussy cream on her fingers. She looked at it for a while and then wiped it on the bed. 

“I did this to myself?”

“Yes... I’ve got it on camera...” Dawn told her  
“...for safekeeping of course.” She quickly added.

“Hmm, yeah, can I have the videos deleted please?” Hope asked. 

“No. I’m keeping these as bribing material.”

Hope glared. “I’ll do what you want as long as you delete it.”

“Hmm... I don’t know... I don’t need anything right now... actually... maybe you can fuck me... I killed my ex.” She sighs. “All on accident of course.”

“I know you.” Hope smiled. “You don’t let anything pass you. What did he do?”

“It was an accident this time... we went skydiving and he jumped off before I buckled him up.” She smiled .”cabrón.” She smiled.

“What?” Hope asked

“Hope catch up, remember I’m Spanish.”

“Yes yes, I know, but what do you mean?”

“Dumbass.” 

“Oh.”

Hope drew the sheets back and raced into the bathroom to wash herself off. 

Dawn smirked and left Hope’s room.

{Salvatore school.}

“I’m telling you Dorian, this isn’t a vampire, not even a ripper could do this.” Dr Saltzman mumbled

Dorian looked at him. “I don’t know Ric. Look at the way the bodies were piled up. The bodies are ripped up from the neck down. You telling me a ripper didn’t do that?”

“Yes. What if it’s something pretending to be a ripper... to frame?”

“I don’t know... but I’ll look into it.”

“Thanks Dorian, I owe you.”

“Don’t even mention it.” Dorian said whilst leaving the room.

 

{Aaliyah’s house.}

“Have you heard the reports?” Josie said in worry.

“Yeah. What about it?” Dawn answered calmly.

“Yeah there’s nothing new.” Hope added.

Josie blinked rapidly. “Nothing new? A load of people were killed, and you’re basically saying ‘so what’. They’re people, they matter too.” 

Dawn smiled. “If you knew who they were... your mind would change.”

“Then who were they?”

“Vampire hunters... werewolf hunters... members of the anti witch association... supernatural enforcers... they want to kill us all. So I killed them before they could do anything.”

Josie’s face went pale “you killed them?” 

“Yes.” Dawn smiled proudly.

“And what about their families?”

“Dead too.”

“You killed them?”

“Josie why are you so surprised?” Hope asked. 

“Because th- that’s mass murder.” Josie stuttered. 

“Only a few people.” Dawn muttered.

Josie looked sick. “I’m gonna go for a walk.”

“I’m coming with.” Dawn smiled

“Fine... but don’t kill anyone.”

“Can’t promise that.”

“Whatever.” Josie said. “Hurry up and get dressed.”

Dawn rushed upstairs and changed her clothes.

//Dawn’s new look//

•Yellow crop top

•Ripped black shorts

•White sneakers 

__

//Josie’s new look//

•baby blue jumpsuit 

•white sneakers  
__

{the park}

Josie looked at Dawn. There was something different about her eyes. They looked... red.

Dawn caught Josie’s stare and looked at her. “What? Is there something on my face?”

Josie shook her head. “N- no.”

“Then stop staring at me... it’s uncomfortable.”

“R-right.” Josie couldn’t believe that she was walking around with a serial killer. All she could do was act brave until they decided to go back. What if she was going to get killed next? Josie held her stomach and sat on the swings. “I’m gonna stay here for a bit.” She forced a smile.

“How delightful.” Dawn said slightly distracted by something behind Josie. Josie turned around and saw a man in a black jacket dragging a girl by the wrist into a nearby forest. 

“Be right back...” Dawn said with a grin. 

Josie watched as she pulled a bow and arrow from underneath the bench and strode in after the man.

Josie followed with her phone in her hand. She watched as Dawn took aim and shot at the man’s shoulder. The man, about to scream, was then tackled onto the floor. “Where is she?” Asked Dawn aggressively.

“Who?”

“The girl. That you had-“

The man spotted Josie. “I don’t know what you mean, but there’s a girl right there.”

Josie’s face flushed and dawn looked over at her and then looked back. She hissed at the man and plunged her hand into his chest. “Where. Is. She.” 

“She’s round the other side of the bush.” The man gasped.

Dawn pulled away. “Thanks... but no thanks.” 

She turned into a half bat creature and sliced the man with the edge of her wings. Her fangs then pierced the side of his neck and cut him open, from neck down to toe. She looked at Josie and changed back. “Come on Josie.” She said, walking around the bush.

Josie gulped. 

“Hey... hey what’s your name?” Dawn asked softly.

The girl looked at her. “Millie.” The girl whispered.

Josie looked at the girl.

“From an ex member of the timber wolves team.” Said Josie scowling.

“Not the time, Jose.” Said Dawn.

Dawn looked at the girl and had noticed that she had passed out. She flipped her over and saw a bucketload of blood on the ground and on her back. 

Josie’s eyes pulsed and dawn looked at her. “Vampire?” She asked looking at Josie.

“Heretic.” She smiled weakly.

“Okay, heretic, I want you to lift the body onto my shoulders.”

Josie nodded and lifted the body. Her eyes pulsed again, but she shook from it. She put the body on Dawn’s back and watched her levitate into the air. “Are you coming with, or are you walking back?” Asked Dawn

“I can’t fly...”

“I can carry you.” She came back onto ground level and Held Josie’s hand. “Trust me... when I say let go, let go... okay?”

“No. That’s crazy!”

“Come on Josie... trust me.”

Josie sighed. “Fine fine.”

Dawn pushed off again, and when they were out of view from the human eye, she smiled and looked at Josie. “Let go, Josie.”

Josie bit her lip nervously... “okay.”

She let go, and was surprised to see that she was still floating. 

“The hell?”

“It’s a Dracula thing... it’s called, in the shortest, translated term, Copy me copy you.” 

Josie nodded and looked at the view.

“Okay... we’re going down now... I would close your eyes... it’s pretty creepy.”

Josie closed her eyes and felt wind rush at her face. She opened her eyes when her feet touched the floor and felt like she was going to fall. “Woah...”

Dawn smiled. “How was your first time?”

“Wha- what?”

Dawn blushed. “Not like that- I meant- your first time flying.”

“Oh, it was pretty cool... also, Millie’s bleeding out.”

Dawn looked at the girl who was carelessly flung over her shoulder. “Oh, right.”

She ran inside and and plopped Millie onto the floor.

Aaliyah looked at the body. “I see you’re back at it.”

“I didn’t kill her.” Said Dawn slightly frustrated

“Yeah sure.” Aaliyah smirked

“I didn’t.”

“Whatever you say.” 

Dawn charged forward choking Aaliyah. “I didn’t fucking kill her!” Aaliyah smiled and moaned causing Dawn to drop her immediately. “You know that I would never deny killing someone.”

“I was fucking with you.” 

“Wonderful.” Dawn said sarcastically. “Plus, she’s not dead. Injured, but not dead.”

And with that she nudged the body with her foot and walked up the stairs, slamming her room door, aggressively, behind her.

{downstairs}

“Extra.” Josie said.

Hope looked at her. “Extra... but it’s necessary.”

Josie rolled her eyes. “Necessary? Explain THAT to me.”

“She can’t let her anger out on anyone. So she just gets mad. If she were to get mad at Aaliyah, she would have killed her.” 

Josie looked at Hope. “Aaliyah’s close to her though.”

“So were her parents... unfortunately... they weren’t accepting. She killed them... her instinct just overflowed her mind.” Hope explained.

“Oh- shit... that’s pretty sad... but didn’t accept her for what?”

 

Hope looked at Aaliyah. “I’ll ask her if I can tell you.” She smiled weakly then ran upstairs. A few moments later she came back with Dawn, who had blood on her knuckles. “I- Uhm- Hi. I’m err. I don’t know if you’re aware, but I’m... I’m Bisexual... but I sway more to girls....” Hope looked at her. “I thought you were straight!” Dawn blushed hardly “I didn’t want you to know.” She smirked and turned to walk. Josie smiled. “Don’t worry D. I got your back.”

Dawn smiled and quivered. “Thanks.”

Josie smiled and hugged Dawn. Dawn pushed her away. “My boobs!” She shouted. Josie smiled. “Sorry.” 

Hope cleared her throat. “HELLO!” 

The girls looked back and smiled. They took a seat next to everyone else on the couch and then it started. Hope, being the brat she was, sat down on Aaliyah’s lap. “Mmm.” She said tugging on her sister’s lip whilst staring lustfully into her eyes. Aaliyah looked embarrassed and looked anxiously at the others who had their mouths gaped open. “I- uh. Hope. Come off.”

Penelope started snickering and Josie followed her lead. Dawn sat there looking confused. “I’ll just... go...” she said standing and going to her room. Hope began kissing Aaliyah’s neck and then her lips. Aaliyah picked Hope up and pinned her to the wall. “I said one time.” She gritted through closed teeth.

“People lie.” Hope smiled whilst rocking back and forth on Aaliyah’s crotch. It was wet. Soaking wet... just for Hope. Josie and Penelope watched biting their lips. “Aaliyah... I want you... I want you so fucking badly. You don’t understand.”

 

“Trust me, I do.” 

“Then why won’t you just give in. You don’t have to make this difficult.”

Aaliyah rolled her eyes. “And risk the chance of fucking us up? No Hope. I fucking love you. So much. Like we were meant to be together, but you are my SISTER. I couldn’t live with myself if I ever did that to us.”

Hope started breaking down in tears. “I’ve loved you since I laid eyes on you. And I’ve loved you since I can remember. Aaliyah. I don’t care about our current relationship. We can be together. Incest or not, I LOVE YOU. I love you, OKAY! I would give anything to be with you! It feels so right. Let it be right. Please? I’m begging you.”

Penelope and Josie stopped teasing and looked at Hope who’s eyes were filled with tears. They decided to leave, to give them alone time.

Aaliyah’s bottom lip trembled. “I-I love you too... but Josie... Josie and I- well she’s my girlfriend... kinda.” 

“I DONT CARE! We can both feel this connection! Stop using Josie as a distraction!”

Aaliyah’s eyes glowed yellow. In an instant Hope was against the wall. Aaliyah was issuing so much force that Hope couldn’t lean up. She pressed her body against Hope’s and leaned in for the most sweet, soft kiss ever. She pushed Hope away and squeezed her head in pain. She dropped on the floor and felt a pain echo through her body. She looked at her arm and saw and imprint of a tattoo on it. The crescent curse. 

{the crescent wolf curse: NO INCEST.}

Hope looked at her arm and felt the same pain that Aaliyah has been through. After an hour of painful groaning the pain vanished. “I told you we couldn’t do it. I TOLD YOU!”

Hope got up off the floor. “It’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad? Do you know what this does? It links us, Hope. It links us. 1) We cannot have sex with someone without drawing blood from them. 2) We have to sleep together, until our pack leader shares their blood to break the curse... don’t see that happening any time soon. 3) every time we fuck or kiss, an image is painted into the eldest’s previous lover’s mind. This being Josie.” 

“Oh- well- I Uhm. At least We get to sleep together I guess...”

“Hope!” Aaliyah shouted angrily. “I love Josie!”

“Babe?” Josie said from upstairs. “Are you calling me?”

Aaliyah blushed. “No baby... I’ll meet you upstairs, okay?”

“Okay.” Josie said before vanishing.

“Hope... I’ll talk to you later...”

“Wait... my mom... was the pack leader. Maybe we can get her back somehow.”

“Necromancy... fuck that’s genius... and maybe daddy too.” Aaliyah smiled sadly. 

Hope held her hand. “I don’t know if I can do the spell.”

“No need... the cross breed that Dawn is includes necromancy. She’s a bunch of other stuff too... I think she’s a wolf too... but no effects have occurred yet... she’s definitely a pyro tho...” Aaliyah trailed off and her eyes glowed yellow. 

Josie was standing on the bottom of the staircase completely naked with a purple dildo shoved deep inside of her. “I- I wanted to put it in... but I didn’t know how to do it properly.”

Aaliyah vamp sped towards Josie and kissed her deeply. Her mouth started to hiss and then she realised that she had to draw blood from her. “Let me feed from you...”

Josie smiled and tilted her neck. Aaliyah’s fangs dug into her neck and sucked the blood from Josie’s neck. “Ahh. This is mmm. Oh yes!” Josie moaned. Aaliyah worked the man made dick inside of Josie until she started quivering.

Aaliyah pulled away and kissed her again. “Josie... me and Hope...” Aaliyah sighed. “We’re linked... cursed...” she glared back at Hope who was looking down.

“What- how?” Josie asked in an upset tone.

“We- we broke the crescent rule... Me and Hope, being related, aren’t allowed to fuck, kiss, touch... etc. It takes a few fucks to kick in... I found that out the hard way.”

Josie smiled. “It’s okay... I’ll try to reverse it... okay?”

“You can’t.” Hope said. “Only the alpha wolf can.”

“We were going to try necromancy...” Added Aaliyah 

“Why, when you can just find a loophole?”

“True...” Aaliyah said.

“But then I’ll have to move pack... that’s a loophole.”

Josie nodded. “Better than not being able to fuck people.”

“Yeah... I guess.” 

Aaliyah walked outside. “Follow me Hope.”

Hope followed. They walked in silence until they reached a deserted forest. Hope heard wolves and raised her awareness. “We’re surrounded.” She hissed.

“Relax. I’m worthy to be an Alpha.”

Hope looked uneasy but smiled anyways. 

“Hope?” Says a voice coming from behind her.

Hope turned around and punched him.

“Ow...” Raf says in pain.

“Sorry... I just... didn’t expect anyone.”

“It’s cool.”

“I hate to kill the atmosphere, but where’s your leader?” Aaliyah interrupted

“Shrike?”Raf asks.

“Yes.” Aaliyah spoke with a yawn.

Raf started walking to his pack leader. When they reached his bayou he walked up to a specific door. He looked scared, and whispered in a low trembling voice, “S-sir? You have visitors.”

Hope and Aaliyah looked at Raf. “Rafael... why are you speaking like that?” Hope asked. Before Rafael could answer, shrike came out of the wooden hut.

“Can’t you see I’m busy?” He said baring his fists.

“Yeah... you won’t be for much longer. I’m fighting for Alpha. Feel free to pack up and leave from now.” Aaliyah smiled.

Shrike looked at Raf. “So you bring to dumb fuckers into my forest to test ME. They don’t even have muscles.” Shrike laughed and kicked Raf, causing him to go flying into a tree. “Pathetic.”

 

Hope ran over to Raf and squatted next to him. He held his face and looked at the yellow glowing in his eyes. “Turn it off Raf.” She whispered softly. She stroked Raf’s face and calmed him down. He leaned up. “He always does this to us.” He says angrily. “Every damn time.” He lifted his shirt and Hope looked away. “Look at me Hope!” Hope looked and when she did, anger rested in her stomach. Raf’s belly was sliced, bruised, burned and smelt of wolfs bane. 

“Raf... come back to campus... I don’t want to have to kill anybody.” Hope said, the same yellow shining in her eyes. “Hope calm down. I’m used to it.”

“That makes it worse.” Hope said.

“It’s fine, that girl who was with you will probably win. Who is she anyway?”

Hope smiled. “Think about it Raf, I know it will come to you...”

Raf thought about it. He thought about it hard until he saw something. “Aaliyah? What? When did she come back?”

“Doesn’t matter, just know, she’s coming to save you.”

Raf wasn’t paying attention. “Remember how you guys made me fuck you both... I wanna do it again.”

“I- erm. Oh look, they’re getting ready to fight.”

Aaliyah looked at Hope. “It’s a fight till death, sis.”

Hope looked at her. “And if you lose?”

“Then fuck.” Aaliyah giggled.

She stood face to face with Shrike. “Come on dude, do something.”

Shrike swung at her, but his fist was caught by her and twisted until his hand had been inverted. Shrike winced in pain, but tripped Aaliyah up. He pointed a sharp claw at Aaliyah throat. “Last words?”  
“Don’t be so cocky.” She said with a laugh. Shrike pushes the claw down but Aaliyah rolled away and jumped onto his back, wrapping her arm around his neck. “I expected longer from a leader. Any last words?”

He whispered a spell, causing Aaliyah to let go and throw up. He placed a blade on her skull and pressed down. “Cheater.” Aaliyah recovered, and grabbed the chain around Shrike’s neck, and pulled him forward. She tightened the chain, and Hope could see she was angry. Her eyes shot blood red with a yellow glow and her fists were bleeding, because of the pressure she was using to squeeze her hands into a fist. Aaliyah kicked shrike onto his belly and drew his head back. Blood splattered onto the crowd and his head was in Aaliyah’s hand. She put the head into the fire pit. “I’m your new alpha.” She said. Then in an instant the crescent curse was gone. “I’ll start by cleaning up the mess I made.” She vamp sped around and cleaned up the whole camp in under 30 seconds. 

Raf looked at Aaliyah and smiled. “Hey Ali.” 

Aaliyah looked at Rafael. “Hey, how’ve you been... how do you remember me...”

“I’m doing good, and it just came to me.”

Aaliyah smiled. “Are you coming back to Salvatore?”

“Yeah... probably.”

Aaliyah held her hand out and stroked his face. “Are you and Dawn still a thing?”

“I’m still trying to get with her. But she just split with Davis... I’ll give her time to... you know be emotionally stable.”

Aaliyah kissed Rafael. “Don’t hurt her, okay?”

“Yeah.” 

Hope watched Aaliyah. “Why did you kiss him?”

“Because I can.”

“So you’re cheating on Josie?”

“I’m poly sexual.” Aaliyah sighed in frustration.

“Then why can’t we-”

Aaliyah kissed Hope. She picked her up, not breaking the kiss. Aaliyah vamp sped to her house and to her room still not breaking their lips. She sat on the bed and took off Hope’s leather jacket.

Hope held onto her face and deepened the kiss. She moved her hands to the bottom of Aaliyah’s shirt and lifted it over her head, breaking the kiss, and giving them time to admire one another. Aaliyah restarted the forbidden act. “I’m so obsessed with you.” She said out of breath.

Hope smiled and stroked The back of Aaliyah’s head. “I’m obsessed with you too.”  
She pulled in for another kiss. Josie walked in and laughed. “What did I miss?” 

The sisters carried on kissing. 

“Oh- I should knock more...” she walked out, and even after the door was locked, they carried on making out. Aaliyah flipped Hope and lay on top of her, still snogging the fuck out of her. Aaliyah pulled away and placed her hand on Hope’s leg. “Can I?” She asked. Hope nodded. Aaliyah kissed Hope again and unbuttoned her jeans at the same time. She threw the clothes across the room and worked her way down Hope’s body to her inner thigh. Aaliyah licked her pussy through the thin sheet of fabric. She sucked and sucked until Hope started forcefully grinding on her face. Aaliyah pulled away and pulled down Hopes panties.  
She smiled at the view in front of her and looked up at Hope. “Hope...”

“Aaliyah... we don’t have to follow rules, you don’t have to tell me we can’t do this.”

Aaliyah smiled. “I was going to say... I love you.”

She smirked and then licked Hope’s folds. Hope shivered. “Oh fuck...” she muttered. “Fuck!!” Aaliyah licked more aggressively and sucked on her clit, causing her to climax in under a minute. 

Aaliyah took off her own panties and rubbed her clit on Hope’s. She started tribbing and grinding down on Hope’s pussy, making her feel dizzy from how much pleasure she was getting from it. The girls somehow wound up naked. If you were to walk in, you would see two teenage girls making out. You would see the brunette haired one’s fingers inside of the auburn haired girl, who is moaning discarding the fact that anyone could come in and bust them. But they didn’t come in, so they carried on.

Aaliyah got out of the bed and collected a strap on. Hope smiled and shuffled back. She put her back against the head of the bed, and put her legs up, spreading them and exposing the cum. Aaliyah smirked and adjusted the fake dick. She kissed Hope and rubbed the plastic between her pussy lips. She inserted it slowly, causing Hope to carelessly moan. “I’ve...never... moaned... like that beforeeeee oh fuck! Yes oh yes! Mmm.”  
Aaliyah drilled inside of Hope, causing her to squirt and cum at the same time. Aaliyah couldn’t contain her laughter. “You’re so easy.” She smiled sucking on one of Hope’s breast.  
Hope smiled. “Only for you I am.”  
Aaliyah dipped greedily inside of Hope again. “Imma fuck you unconscious.” 

“You can Try to.” Hope smiled

Aaliyah liked the competition. She held Hope’s leg up and inserted the cock into her ass. Hope squealed. “I- I’ve never had it up there... does it hurt?”

Aaliyah laughed. “Let’s see.”

She flipped Hope over onto all fours and smirked. She pushed just a few inches in, and savoured the sweet stretching off her asshole. “Fuck...” she groaned. She carried on slowly pushing until her thighs and Hope’s ass were connected. Then she repeated the action. Hope moaned effortlessly through all of the pounding. She completely lost it when her sister went faster, and started rubbing her ass her hand, the other rubbing her clit. Hope felt dizzy and before she knew it her head was against the pillow.


	11. Chapter 8: Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is as it seems. What is real is fake. What is true is a lie. What you know... well, do you know it?

“Baby wake up...” Hope heard a distant chatter whisper, whilst shaking her.

“Wha- what?” Hope groaned.

She opened her eyes and smiled. She wrapped her arms around Aaliyah’s neck. “I guess you did it then.”

“What did I do?” Aaliyah chuckled softly.

“Fucked me unconscious.” Hope smirked

“Yes. Yes I did. Now it’s time for breakfast.” She lifted Hope up and kissed her before walking downstairs and making breakfast. Penelope say across the table from Hope. “Get much sleep last night?” She asked Penelope.

“Not with the fucking moaning in my ears! Look at these bags!” Penelope sighed. “You’re lucky that me and Josie were fucking to drown out the sounds.”

Hope smirked and picked at the food on her plate with her metal fork. She goes to eat her food, when a drop of blood hits her plate. She wipes her nose, and there’s blood flooding her nostrils. “Damn it.” She muttered in frustration. She raced to the bathroom, walking into dawn on the way. “Morning Dawn.” She says whilst walking past her. “Hey.” 

She sat down and smirked. “Seems like I missed a lot last night.”

“Yeah.” Penelope sighed. “Soooo much.”

“Okay sarcastic bitch.” Dawn rolled her eyes 

She sat next to Josie, on the couch and smirked at her. “Hey. How’s my favorite heretic doing?”

“I’m doing good, thanks. What about you?”

Dawn put her hand on Josie’s exposed thigh. “I could be better.”

Josie blushed. “Like?”

“Controlling my blaze side. That shit be crazy.”

Josie’s eyes lit up. “Yes, I’ll help you.”

“Meet me outside in 10.” She winked and walked outside.

Josie smiled. “Okay.”

Penelope looked at Josie. “Someone’s interested.”

Josie blushed. “No. No way.”

Penelope smiled. “Okay then, whatever you say.”

Aaliyah smiled. “Josie, you are so crushing.”

“I- no- yes... I don’t know, she likes fire, I like fire, I love her. As a friend.” Josie smiled sheepishly 

“What would their ship name be?” Penelope asked. “Dosie? Jawn? Dawsie? Dawnsie? Josawn?”

“Shushhhh! I don’t- we don’t- ugh” Josie sighed and walked away. 

Josie walked outside and looked at Dawn. She was in Cycling shorts and a sports bra. “So, Josie. I need you to hold my waist.” 

Josie smiled and walked over to her. She held her waist and smiled. “Now what?”

“Now throw me into the air...”

Josie looks at her. “Are you crazy? No!”

“Just do it.”

Josie looked at her. “Fine, fine.” She squatted down and hoisted Dawn into the air. Dawn went flying into the air. Josie looked up and saw a ball of fire above her. She looked alarmed and held her stomach. Had she killed Dawn? 

She heard Dawn’s voice from out the sky. “Isn’t it cool?” She said 

“What?” Says Josie staring at the ball of fire that was coming closer to her. She started walking inside when a hand touched her back. “It’s me.”  
She spun around to see that the fireball was actually a human, coated in fire. “Oh. My. Gosh!” Josie smiled. Dawn’s fire went out. “I wanna learn to maintain it” she said smirking. 

“That’s dope D.” Josie smirked

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Teach me.”

“You’re not a blaze”

“Oh... can you turn me?”

“No... Josie... I can’t, but I can teach u some spells.”

Josie yelled with glee. “Yeah, okay.”

“I’ll meet you inside... I’ll teach u when I master the spells.” She winked at Josie

Josie blushed. “I uh, yeah, that would be fun.”

Dawn walked over to Josie and looked up at her. She placed her hand on the side of Josie’s temples. “I love your patience and admiration.”

Josie was at pure loss for words. “You... like that side of me? Nobody ever really does... it gets kinda lonely sometimes...”

Dawn, still looking at Josie with puppy eyes, leaned upwards to kiss her. 

Josie hesitated, “Dawn...” her words faded as a pair of lips came crashing against hers. “I love this part.” Dawn whispered.

“What part?” Josie asked.

“The part where you tell me you love me.” Dawn smiled.

Josie leaned down again. “Not yet... I haven’t known you for that long yet... but with time, I can see us working out...”

“I completely get that... but you know, if you ever need me to be more than a friend... just call me.” With that she wrote her phone number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Josie.

“Talk to you later, Josie.” Dawn said whilst drifting into the house.

Josie smiled softly as Dawn trailed her fingers across her cheek. 

She followed in after Dawn and plopped herself on the couch. Hope smiled eagerly. “Have fun?”

Josie narrowed her eyes. “Uhm... yes.”

Hope smirked. “Well, I can tell-“ as Hope was on the brink of finishing her sentence a knock from the door echoed through the room causing everyone to look that way.

“I’ll get it.” Penelope sighed.

Penelope stood there, hand on door. She peered through the hole in the door, but it seemed as if the person was covering it with their finger. 

“Come on! Move your finger!” Penelope shouted.

“Or what?” A voice broke through the thick silence. “You gonna kill me?”

“Yeah.” Penelope sneered.

“Interesting, come and try... I mean, you have a town filled to the hilt with dead people... so, you can’t call the police...” 

Penelope felt a smirk through the door and backed away from it. “You’re a killer.”

Hope got up from the couch and opened the door to find a young girl at the door... a young girl fox hybrid to be precise.

“Uhm? Who are you?” Hope asked.

“Does it matter?” She said her voice breaking on the first syllable of ‘matter’.

“Yeah, kinda does.” Hope said angrily.

The girl smirked villainously at the fact that she was getting to her victim. She laughed in a wheezing breath with her voice breaking every time she laughed. “Oh- oh my god! You guys are so easy to get mad.” She whispered the word “mad” seductively. . “I should do this way more often.” She smirked and waved her tail about behind her. “Valerie.” She stuck her hand out.

Hope eyed the girl up and down. “Hope.”

“Heya, Hope .” She whispered seductively.

 

“Okay, kid... you’re like 12, 13, stop trying your little seductive tactics on me. Your little plans won’t work.” Hope sneered.

“Oh but what do you mean? What if it already has worked?” Valerie smirked and inched to hope’s face. “Oh, Hope, you almost make me want to stop the fun here.” She smiled again, touching Hope’s temple. “Almost...” she whispered against Hope’s ear.

Hope’s lip quivered. “Wh- what?”

Hope felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and fell to the floor. 

Hope heard a distant voice “What took you so long?” Valerie asked a girl panther hybrid. 

The girl replied. “It’s hard you know. There was what? 4 other people.”

“Whatever, come on, Lyric. Gayle will be so proud of us.” Valerie smirked.

“Lord Gaylek... not Gayle... he hates when people say that.” Lyric said.

Hope’s eyes were awfully blurry now and the only thing she could see or hear was the footsteps and painful groans of her friends and family. “Please... no...” she tries to say, but her words come out as a fuzzy slur, and everything goes black.

 

Hope’s eyes opened slowly. She had remembered what happened and was trying to get up. She scans the room, and realised that she had been tied, with some kind of rope, to a metal pole.

“Up already?” Smirked Valerie. She walked over to Hope and placed her clawed hand on Hope’s cheek. She stroked her face and smiled when she pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

“Untie me!” She said whilst violently moving around to get out of the ropes. 

Valerie laughed her broken laugh again. “You.” She giggled. “You’re so much fun... I’m almost wishing That I kept you instead of handing you to Gayle.” She smirked again. “But where’s the fun in that?”

Hope growled. “JUST LET MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS GO! Keep me for all I care!” She shouted angrily.

Valerie growled and pounced on top of Hope. “Stop trying to be a hero!” She glared at Hope and raised her hand to strike her. 

“Enough. Valerie.” Boomed a voice from the galactic door.

Valerie’s long cat- like ears folded back in terror but then relaxed again. “What Gayle-“

“LORD GAYLEK!” Gaylek shouted causing Valerie to do nothing but yawn. 

“Calm down. It’s not like.” She smirked whilst pulling a wire from the roof causing the lights to go out. “It’s not like shouting will help.” She pressed her claw up against his fragile chest and pierced his skin. “And remember I’m the only one who can help you...” 

Lord Gaylek winced in pain. 

Valerie retrieved her bloody finger from his chest. “Clean yourself up Gayle. I’ll make you a new shooter, we’ll own the world sooner or later. Don’t you worry, my tremendous beast.” She smirked.

“You’re evil. Especially for a 12 year old. Really Gaylek, you’re gonna let her push you around like that?” Hope said whilst looking at all of her friends, still unconscious apart from her sister.

Valerie clawed hope’s face. “I am 18 years old! 18 years of age!”

Hopes eyes glowed yellow. 

“Leave her alone!” Aaliyah piped up. “She’s younger than you!”

Valerie’s ears pricked up. She smiled and walked over to Aaliyah whilst her tail swayed behind her back. She dragged a kind of futuristic gun out of her biker jacket pocket and aimed it at Aaliyah. “Oh, I’m sorry. Aaliyah was it?” She smirked and aimed down at her wires and shot the rope that was tying her to the pole. Valerie smirked and held her hand out to Aaliyah. “Welcome back recruit.” She smiled. “I missed you so much.” She wrapped her arms around Aaliyah’s waist and felt Aaliyah’s hands slide down her back onto her ass. Valerie leaned up and wrapped Aaliyah in a feral kiss. “Your acting skills deserve a reward.”

Aaliyah smiled. “I know they do.”

Gaylek looked at them and left.

Dawn woke up and gasped. “What the- HEY GET ME OUT!”

Valerie smirked and squatted next to Dawn. “Remember me?” 

Dawn looked up and tears of anger ran down her cheek. 

“Look at what you did to me... look at what you created!” Valerie said more angrily. She clawed Dawn’s necklace. “I gave you this... I’ll take it back... I’d like to see you turn your powers on now.”  
Valerie flicked her tail in Dawn’s face and walked away dragging Aaliyah behind her. Before leaving the dimly lit room she pressed a button. The room filled with a green gas and the doors locked, encasing them in a poisonous room. Hopes eyelids fell, and everything turned black again. What did she do to deserve this?

 

Valerie smirked whilst leaving the room. “Isn’t it great Ali?” 

Aaliyah smiled weakly. “I mean, yeah I- I guess.” 

Valerie looked shocked and hurt. “What? You don’t like it?”

Aaliyah smiled. “No... it’s perfect.”

Valerie rolled her eyes and walked through a door. “Come on.”

They walked until they reached two chambers. “Wake up!” She said whilst banging a stick on the metal gates. The whole room moaned with a metallic clang.

“Wake up? Wake up! I was already awake!” Screeched a man.

Valerie mocked him in an annoying childish voice. “Stop whining. You’re lucky that I’m in a good mood. Or you know what would have happened.” She looked towards a lever and her eyes glistened. “Anyways. Beaver. Where’s your friend. Blondie?”

“My name isn’t beaver! It’s Landon! And blondie has a name too... LIZZIE!” Landon shouted.

Valerie’s eyes quivered, and what was once a devious smile quickly morphed into an angry mischievous frown. She whispered to herself. “It’s okay Valerie... it’s all okay...” she looked towards Landon and forced a smile. “You know what? I’m done with people talking over me. Correcting me. Raising their voices at me. I’m done. I’ll just start taking back what’s mine.” She walked painfully slowly around to the lever and wrapped her hand around it. Her tail waved in the air and a smile flickered on her face as her sharp canines revealed themselves. She yanked down on the lever and watched as an electric current ran through to the cage and shocked Landon. Landon blasted back into the cage bars, crashing to the floor with a thud. Valerie’s eyes narrowed. “Lizzie!” She shouted. 

Lizzie emerged from behind Landon’s cage. 

“Throw him his daily meat.” Valerie ordered. 

Lizzie nodded. “Yes boss.”

“Also how’s the reports for the Salvatore school?” Valerie asked.

 

Lizzie froze. “Clear... apart from my dad and his friend.”

“Weak points?”

“The north wing of the building, back window. Second floor, that’s the weakest point.” Lizzie said.

“Thank you blondie.” Valerie smirked and left the room.

 

Aaliyah looked at Valerie. “What’s your plan then?”

“My plan is to go to that school. Find all of their weapons and take it all for myself.”

“that’s it?”

“And kill them with their own weapons.” Valerie smirked

“Devious.” Aaliyah smiled. “I like it.”

Valerie smirked, seeing as that’s her favourite thing to do. “You know we’ll never be the way we were before, right?”

“I know.” Aaliyah said.

Valerie frowned at her sudden weakness. “Whatever!” She shouted whilst scratching a wall, leaving a deep claw mark engraved in it. She heaved and puffed. And looked at Aaliyah. “GET OUT!” She shouted.

Aaliyah looked at her upset tears in her eyes. 

Valerie looked at her.

“Is there a problem with your legs?”

“No...”

“THEN GET OUT!” Valerie shouted.

Aaliyah rushes out. She needed to get used to her mood swings. The door closed behind Aaliyah and Valerie tore the poster on the wall. 

 

“She’s a traitor.” Valerie said whilst walking to her best friend. Lyric looked at her. “Traitors either leave or die.”

Lyric nodded. “When she walks into the our prisoners room, gas will fill the room. We’ll set King off to tie her up.” Lyric touched Valerie’s soft fox hybrid hands. “You sure you wanna do this?”

“Yes! Just hurry!” Valerie shouted. “I’m pretty good at going alone. She’s the thing getting in my way. Get rid of her.” She smirked whilst leaving the room.


End file.
